Originated From A Chocolate
by Aoi-chan to Seiyuu-chan desu
Summary: BoboiBoy dilanda kegundahan. Ia harus memilih antara membiarkan Fang pergi atau mengejar Fang agar kembali. Akankah ia mengejar Fang? Atau ia akan membiarkan Fang pergi? Hingga, keputusan terakhir BoboiBoy adalah, mengejar Fang. "I LOVE YOU, FANG!" 「Yaoi, AU, FangxBoBoiBoy, Future」
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Originated From A Chocolate**

**.**

**Disclaimer : (1)****Nizam Razak (2)Muhammad Abdul Aziz. (Animonsta). This fic. Mine! ôvô)/**

**Pairing : Fang x BoBoiBoy**

**Rate : T (maybe)**

**Genre : Romance, general.**

**Warning : AU, BHS. INDONESIA, NO FIGHT, NO POWER, NO BHS. MALAYSIA, YAOI, SLASH, CRACK PAIRING, BL, MXM, TYPO, OOC(maybe), FULL OF GAJENESS, TAK SESUAI EYD, ALUR NGACO!(maybe), SUKA-DUKA AUTHOR!, Future!**

* * *

**My first fic. In this fandom #grinning.**

**Dont Like, Dont Read ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

* * *

Dipagi hari buta, seharusnya semua orang tertidur Bahkan disebuah perjalanan dengan angkutan kereta api. Tetapi tidak untuk sosok yang sedang menatap keluar jendela dengan senang. Ia adalah BoBoiBoy, seorang pemuda _uhuk-_manis-_uhuk _dengan surai hitam nya yang terlindungi sebuah topi dan iris mata _hazel _nya yang selalu berbinar.

Kini, ia sedang menuju tempat kakek nya yang bernama kakek Aba (Author : _well, _kenapa jadi aneh ya? -.-a) dipulau rintis. Entah kenapa ia ingin bersama kakek nya daripada orang tua nya diumur nya yang ke-16 ini.

Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi kakeknya tanpa kedua orang tua nya. Ia juga berniat untuk bersekolah disini dan tinggal bersama kakek nya sampai ia lulus. Dan betapa beruntungnya ia karena kedua orang tua nya menyetujui keputusan nya, awal nya ibunya tidak menyetujuinya dengan alasan 'kamu masih kecil, Nak.' Tetapi langsung dibantah oleh sang ayah 'dia sudah besar. Biarkan ia mandiri.' Oh, rasanya BoBoBoy ingin memeluk ayah nya saat itu juga.

**Teng Tong **

**'Pengumuman, Pengumuman. Stasiun pembethentian berikut nya adalah Pulau Rintis. Harap berberes-beres secepatnya sebelum anda terlambat. Sekian terima kasih..'**

BoBoiBoy menampilkan cengiran nya ketika mendengar itu dengan cepat ia mengambil tas nya Dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar kereta itu.

Kereta berhenti, dan pintu dihadapan BoBoiBoy pun terbuka. Ia berjalan keluar dan betapa senang nya ia ketika mendapati sang kakek menunggunya.

BoBoiBoy pun memeluk sang kakek yang sedang merenggangkan tangan nya, menunggu pelukan nya.

"Assalamualaikum, kek" ucap BoBoiBoy sembari melepaskan pelukan nya dan mencium punggung tangan sang kakek

"Wa allaikumsalam..." kata kakek Aba.

"Nah, BoBoiBoy. Ayo, kita pulang. Kakek tahu kau lelah..." lanjut kakek Aba dan BoBoiBoy hanya mengangguk dengan sedikit menguap.

Diperjalanan suasana hening melanda mereka berdua. Ya, mereka jalan kaki. BoBoiBoy terus-terusan menguap dalam perjalanan, sedangkan Kakek Aba hanya diam dengan tangan yang sedikit membawa barang bawaan BoBoiBoy.

"Hei, BoBoiBoy." Panggilan Kakek Aba memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

BoBoiBoy menoleh pada sang kakek "Ya, kek?" Tanya nya.

"kau yakin mau tinggal bersama kakek?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bahkan akan bersekolah disini, kek. Aku juga akan membantu kakek dikedai, kakek membuka kedai cokelat bukan? Jadinya aku mau membantu kakek hehehe..." jelas BoBoiBoy. Kakek Aba tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu

"Terima kasih. Kau anak yang baik, BoBoiBoy." Ucap Kakek Aba.

Dan suasana hening pun melanda mereka kembali sampai akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah kakek Aba.

Mereka pun memasuki rumah Kakek Aba yang lumayan besar itu. BoBoiBoy langsung diajak keatas, menuju kamar nya oleh Kakek Aba.

"Keren..." Gumam BoBoiBoy setelah ia melihat dekorasi kamarnya, ia pun ikut masuk setelah kakek Aba masuk tadi.

"Bagaimana, BoBoiBoy?" Tanya Kakek Aba sembari melihat kearah cucunya itu.

BoBoiBoy berjalan kearah jendela kamarnya sembari menjawab pertanyaan kakek nya dengan ucapan "Hebat..."

"Nah, sekarang kau tidurlah... cepat." Ucap kakek Aba yang dibalas anggukan oleh BoBoiBoy.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya**

* * *

**Tok Tok.**

Kakek Aba mengetuk pintu kamar BoBoiBoy tetapi tak ada jawaban dari dalam, karena itu kakek Aba pun langsung masuk.

"Ck, Ck, Ck... anak ini..." decak Kakek Aba ketika melihat BoBoiBoy maaih berada dalam alam bawah sadar nya. Akhirnya Kakek Aba pun mengguncangkan bahu BoBoiBoy, pelan. Sayangnya, BoBoiBoy terlalu lelah sehingga tak merespon guncangan sang kakek.

Kakek Aba menghela nafas dan keluar dari kamar sang cucu. Lalu ia membuat suatu denah menuju kedai nya karena ia memang harus kekedai cokelatnya pagi hari ini. Dan ia pun pergi setelah menempelkan kertas berisi denah menuju kedai cokelat nya.

* * *

**1 jam kemudian**

* * *

"ungh..." BoBoiBoy mengerang ketika cahaya matahari menyusup diantara gorden jendelanya yang menutupi jendela itu. Ia membuka kelopak mata nya dengsn perlahan.

"Hoam..." BoBoiBoy akan melanjutkan tidur nya setelah menguap tadi, jika saja ia tak mengingat ia harus membantu sang kakek. Jadilah ia melirik jam dinding yang menempel didinding yang menampilkan jam 08.00 pagi.

"Huwaaaa... aku telat membantu kalau begitu!" Teriak BoBoiBoy sembari berlari kekamar mandi, untuk membersihkan diri.

* * *

**Beberapa menit kemudian.**

* * *

BoBoiBoy kini sudah siap dengan pakaian yang biasa ia pakai. Ia pun akhirnya melankahkan dirinya kebawah.

Dan ia mendapati sebuah kertas berisi denah dan sedikit peringatan dari kakeknya.

Ia pun segera keluar dan mengunci pintu nya lalu ia berjalan kearah kedai kakek Aba.

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

"Kek!" teriak BoBoiBoy dari kejauhan. Kakek Aba hanya melirik BoBoiBoy.

"Ah, kau sudah sampai..." hanya itu yang diucapkan Kakek Aba sebagai balasan. BoBoiBoy duduk dikursi yang seharusnya dipakai untuk diduduki pelanggan.

"oh... jadi kakek buka kedai cokelat..." Gumam BoBoiBoy sembari melihat keseliling kedai itu. Sang kakek hanya diam.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda berkacamata datang dan duduk disamping BoBoiBoy.

"Kek, yang biasa ya..." ucap pemuda yang tampak nya seumuran dengan BoBoiBoy. Sang kakek hanya mengangguk.

BoBoiBoy menoleh kearah pemuda itu dan menatap intens pemuda itu. Merasa risih dipandangi, sang pemuda itu bertanya "Ada apa?" Pada BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy tersentak lalu mengalihkan wajahnya yang merona, karena ketahuan lagi mandangin pemuda itu. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa..." ucapnya lirih.

Entah kenapa detak jantung BoBoiBoy berdetak dengan kencang ketika melihat paras tampan nan dingin sang pemuda itu, bahkan ia sampai merona seperti ini.

"Hn." Hanya sebuah jawaban singkat tetapi mengandung banyak arti disana. BoBoiBoy mengerucutkan bibir nya ketika mendengar balasan tak jelas itu.

Dan suasana hening melanda mereka sampai pada akhirnya gelas cokelat panas diletakkan dimeja oleh Kakek Aba, pesanan sang Pemuda itu.

"Kau sedang kesal, Fang?" Tanya Kakek Aba ketika melihat langganan nya, Fang. Hanya mengaduk-ngaduk isi cokelat panas nya.

"Hmm..." gumam Fang. Kakek Aba mengerutkan kening nya dan mengangkat bahu nya tak peduli lalu melanjutkan aktivitas mengelap gelas-gelasnya.

BoBoiBoy menatap pemuda itu lagi.

'_jadi nama nya Fang ya?' _batin BoBoiBoy.

"Hei, nama mu Fang ya?" Tanya BoBoiBoy pada Fang yang melirik nya malas.

"Ya." Singkat lagi. BoBoiBoy kesal dengan nya yang selalu berbicara singkat.

"Aku BoBoiBoy. Salam kenal..." kata BoBoiBoy. Fang menatap iris _hazel _BoBoiBoy dengan iris miliknya.

"Berapa umurmu?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja saat melihat _baby face _milik BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, bingung karena tiba-tiba Fang bertanya. "Um, 16...?" Ada sedikit nada tanya ketika ia berkata seperti itu. Dan Fang mengerutkan keningnya, bertanda ia bingung dengan nada tanya BoBoiBoy. Tetapi ia langsung mengalihkan wajahnya, tak peduli.

Sebuah perempatan muncul dikening BoBoiBoy. "Hey, kau yang pertama bertanya kenapa malah SOK cuek sih?" Gerutu BoBoiBoy. Fang melirik nya sebentar sebelum beranjak pergi, tak lupa dengan selembar uang yang ia taruh dimeja.

"Heeeeiii!" Berteriak keras pada Fang pun tak ada gunanya, terlihat dari tangan kanan Fang yang hanya melambai tanpa berbalik kearahnya itu.

|.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.|

**|BoBoiBoy Pov. |**

|-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-|

Uuuuh... menyebalkan sekali orang itu! Siapa sih cowok SOK keren dan menyebalkan itu?! Bertanya tetapi malah langsung pergi begitu saja ketika ia sudah punya jawaban nya. Menyebalkan!

Fang...

Tiba-tiba nama itu terngiang dikepalaku. Dan lama kelamaan sosok, wajah, dan suara nya berputar dikepalaku Jantungku mulai berdebar tak karuan mengingat sosok nya.

'_Sebenarnya... ada apa denganku?' _

batin ku. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahuku sehingga aku tersentak dan lamunan ku buyar. Aku menoleh kearah seseorang lelaki bertubuh 'bulat' yang tadi menepuk bahuku.

"Siapa kau?"

Tanya ku padanya yang kini duduk disampingku, tempat Fang tadi.

"Hei, Aku Gopal! Kau pasti cucu kakek Aba kan? Wah, imutnya!"

Sedikit men-_death glare _nya ketika aku mendengar kata 'imut' dikalimatnya tadi. Aku pun membalas

"ya, aku cucu Kakek Aba. Namaku BoBoiBoy, salam kenal."

"Ish, kau santai sekali saat berbicara. Semangat sedikitlah!"

Aku _sweatdrope _ditempat ketika mendengar ucapan nya yang selalu bersemangat itu. '_tak kusangka masih ada seseorang yang amat bersemangat macam dia.' _batinku.

tapi aku langsung tersenyum lebar ketika aku mendapatkan teman lagi.

"Hahaha... itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan ku." Cengiran ku pun langsung terukir dibibirku setelah berkata seperti itu.

"Ya lah, terserah kau saja. Kek, yang biasa ya!" '_Ah, ternyata langganan kakek.' _batinku ketika ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Baik." Balas kakek yang tadi tak kuajak ngobrol karena keasikan ngomong dan mikirin pemuda berkacamata menyebalkan-sebutan baru yang kuberikan padanya- tadi.

"Well, BoBoiBoy..." Aku menoleh kearah Gopal yang menatapku.

"Ya?" Tanyaku.

"Umurmu berapa? Kok wajahmu imut banget?" Pertanyaan itu membuat sebuah perempatan dikeningku muncul kembali.

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku, menahan emosiku yang HAMPIR meledak kini. Dengan sedikit kesal aku membalas "Umurku 16 tahun. Dan BISAKAH KAU TAK MENYEBUTKU IMUUUT?!" Ledak sudah emosi ku dengan teriakan itu.

kulihat Gopal hanya memasang cengiran nya sembari menggaruk tengkuk nya. Aku memincingkan mataku, waspada. Takut-takut kalau si Gopal menyebutku dengan sebutan memalukan lagi.

"Ehehe... maaf deh kalau gitu. Aku cuma meragukan kau cowo atau cewe karena keimutan mu, BoBoiBoy."

**Twich**

Tuh kan. TUH KAN BENER! ia meragukan kepria-an ku! Kini wajahku memerah karena amarah. Saat aku akan membuka mulutku untuk berteriak-teriak kembali, Kakek Aba sudah menaruh gelas berisi cokelat yang menurutku itu adalah cokelat spesial. Aku menatap sebal Kakekku.

melihat tatapan sebalku, Kakek Aba hanya menepuk-nepuk kepalaku layak nya aku nasih kecil. "Sudah. Sudah. Jangan bertengkar." Katanya sembari melanjutkan tugasnya.

aku hanya menghela nafas panjang untuk meredakan emosi ku. Aku pun melirik teman baruku tadi. Ia terlihat santai sekali, seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

**Sreet **

tiba-tiba bangku disebelah kiriku digeser, membuatku menoleh kearah kiriku.

Disana, ada wanita berkuncir dua yang _lumayan _cantik dikalangan orang yang berkacamata. Mengingatkan ku kembali pada Fang.

'_huh, so very annoying! Fang lagi, Fang lagi. Sebenarnya ada aoa denganku sih?!' _

Kesal karena memikirkan Fang lagi, aku kembali membatin sehingga tak sadar wanita yang kupandangi menoleh kearahku.

"a-ano... a-ada apa?" Tanya nya dengan gugup. Mungkin, ia risih karena kupandangi. Aku salah tingkah ketika ia mengetahui bahwa aku memandanginya. Jadi kubalas ucapan nya dengan gugup "u-umm... ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Oh ya, namumu siapa?" Sungguh, aku akan me-lem mulutku karena telah lancang berkata seperti itu.

Kulihat wajahnya memerah. Aku bingung kenapa wajahnya memerah. Apakah ia menahan kekesalan dan kemarahan nya sehingga wajahnya memerah? Ataukah ia malu? Ah, kurasa pertanyaan tadi agak melenceng.

"U-um... aku... Ying. Kamu?"

Eh? Dia tidak marah?

"Oh... hei, Ying! Dia cucu kakek Aba! Namanya, BoBoiBoy!" Gopal menjawab pertanyaan gadis bernama Ying itu.

Kurasa mereka saling mengenal. Jadi, aku hanya mengangguk sebagai persetujuan bahwa perkataan Gopal benar.

"Ah...jadi begitu. Kek, aku yang biasa ya?"

'_langganan kakek lagi...: _

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, malas ketika aku mendengar kata 'yang biasa' itu dari kedua teman baruku.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Kakeeeek! Aku nitip ini ya!" Tiba-tiba gadis berkerdung merah muda muncul disamping kanan ku dengan sebuah keranjang kue yang ia tumpukan pada meja.

"Hyaaaa!" Teriak ku ketika aku tiba-tiba melihat nya disamping kanan ku. Dan aku pun kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga aku jatuh diatas tanah.

"A-aw..." ringis ku sembari mengelus kepalaku yang jatuh duluan. Semua yang disitu terkejut, dan si gadis berkerudung tadi membantuku berdiri.

"Ka-kamu tak apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir yang amat kentara untuk didengar.

Aku mengangguk. Setidaknya aku tidak gagar otak hanya karena jatuh tadi.

"Namaku Yaya. Kau siapa? Kurasa aku baru melihatmu disekitar sini." Bagaikan sang detektiv yang berhasil menemukan targetnya, Yaya memutari tubuhku.

Menghela nafas kecil ketika aku mendapatkan teman baru -yang menurutku- aneh kembali cukup membuatku lelah.

"Namaku BoBoiBoy. Cucu dari Kakek Aba. Berumur 16 tahun dan bergender COWOK tulen." Tak mau dibilang imut lagi, aku menjelaskan secara detail.

Yaya mengangguk, mengerti. Dan ia duduk disamping Ying yang terus menatapku dan membisikan sesuatu pada Yaya.

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahuku, tak peduli dengan apa yang Ying bisikkan pada Yaya dan kembali duduk ditempatku.

|.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o|

**|BoBoiBoy Pov. End.|**

|o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.|

"Hei, Yaya... menurutmu, BoBoiBoy cocok tidak menjadi _uke _Fang?"

Bisik Ying Pada Yaya disampingnya.

Yaya ikut berbisik dengan Ying

"Kurasa cocok. Lihat wajah nya yang imut itu. Oooh rasanya aku ingin nyomblangin(?) Mereka berdua agar menjadi pasangan."

"Eh? Gimana caranya?"

"Kita nyomblangin(?) Nya disekolah. Kalau disini pasti kakek Aba curiga."

"Memang BoBoiBoy akan bersekolah disini?"

"Entahlah... coba aku tanya padanya."

"Oke."

Dan Acara bisik-bisik kan itu tertunda sebentar

"Hei, BoBoiBoy." Panggil Yaya pada BoBoiBoy yang sedang mengobrol dengan Gopal. BoBoiBoy menoleh kearah Yaya dan bertanya "Ya?".

"Apa kau akan bersekolah disini?"

BoBoiBoy mengangguk dan bertanya "memangnya kenapa, Yaya?"

"Oh, tak apa. Hanya ingin tau."

Dan sekali lagi BoBoiBoy mengangguk lalu ia kembali mengobrol dengan Gopal.

Yaya dan Ying pun kembali melanjutka acara bisik-bisikan itu.

"Dia bakal bersekolah."

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku berharap BoBoiBoy sekelas dengan kita."

"Semoga saja."

Dan dilanjutkan dengan berbagai macam hal lain nya.

BoBoiBoy senang sekali ketika ia langsung mendapatkan teman yang menyenangkan, sekaligus menyebalkan. Tapi itu bukan masalah lagi baginya. Yang terpenting itu adalah ia mendapatkan teman yang akan selalu mendukungnya.

**TBC OR END?**

* * *

**A/N : HOLAAAA, MINNA-SAN! ^O^)/ AOI KEMBALI LAGI! *emang nya lu pergi kemana?* **

**ini fic. Yaoi pertama Aoi difandom ini lho~, Minna~ ;-)**

**Gimana? Bagus nggak? Kalau jelek akan Aoi hapus or discontinued kan. **

**tolong review agar Aoi tahu tentang pendapat kalian semua! ^o^)/**

**Jaa ne~**


	2. Chapter 2 : My First Kiss

**Review :**

**TsubasaKei**

Hehe, ini udah lanjut.

Ohoho... Fudanshi kah? #plak

arigatou review nya ^_^

**Akino Chira**

He? masa sih? nggak kok. Itu masih dibawah rata-rata kok, Akino-san.

Ini udah update... Ta-tapi... Kenapa harus diBBM? _*sweatdrope_

Yosha! Arigatou reviewnya! ^◇^

**DwiWahyu**

Iya dong. BoboiBoy memang imut!

err- Gomen telat update *bow

ini udah lanjut, Arigatou reviewnya! ^∇^

**Kiku-sama**

Yosh! ini udah lanjut! dan tolong jangan panggil aku kak. Aku rasa anda lebih tua dari saya ^^a

**GabriMicha Runa**

Ehehe, makasih info nya dan review nya ^.^

**Lalalala-chan**

E-eh? j-jangan bilang gitu lala-san... Aku nya nanti ke-PD an #plak

Ini udah lanjut. Maaf kelamaan.

Iya deh, Chap ini dan seteeus nya bakal ada Yaoi. Dan soal Typo lihat saja nanti ne?

Arigatou reviewnya ^○^

Ehehe, aku setuju tuh sama lettuce-san

Oh, itu memang gaya tulis ku Lettuce-san...

Mungkin, aku masih kurang mengetahui itu. Kritikan nya bagus, buat nambah ilmu ku.

Hump, Sou desu ka? aku akan berusaha!

bhuuu~ aku bukan setan(?) yang suka menghasut -3- .

Thanks reviewnya ^u^

**Cho michelle**

Gak keren kok. Biasa aja.

oh, Yaya dan Ying? Fujoshi? itu untuk membantuku nyomblangin Fang dan BoboiBoy, ciah.

Hehehe, oke! Tapi idenya akan ku analisa(?) dulu dan akan kutambahkan biar ada adegan kissu nya(mind: Kyaaaa~ pasti keren!)

Kalo soal jatuh cinta gitu, palingan ada hal lain nya kayak berantem terus atau semacam ada yang ngomporin(?) gitu.

Thanks reviewnya ^-^

**Alice **

If i can. Thanks for review ^×^

**Anya**

ini udah lanjut. Thanks review nya ^*^

**Aik-san males log in**

Kirim review kemana? ke kolam ikan kah? #plak

Hehe, nggak tau tuh si BoboiBoy *Lirik BoboiBoy*

BoboiBoy memang selalu imut kok. Tapi, Fang? Uke? kurasa menarik. #Dicekik_Fang

Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu lho~, Aik-san.

Arigatou atas pujian dan reviewnya, Aik-san ^▼^

**Miiko-chan27**

Iya deh... Yaya dan Ying menjadi Fujoshi untuk membantuku. Ini udah lanjut kok.

BoboiBoy? jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? masa sih? *Lirik BoboiBoy lagi* Entahlah...

Ok, makasih review nya ^◆^

**Deathisnism**

Hehe... Iya, ini udah lanjut.

Hu'um, BoboiBoy Uke-atau seme aja?- dan Fang yang SeKe-Seme uke- kyaaaa~ harus yang mana?

Thanks reviewnya! ^•^

.

* * *

**Disclaimer : BoboiBoy ©** Animonsta.** Originated From A Chocolate ©** The Light Of Aoi.

**Pairing : **FangBoboiBoy(Or BoboiBoyFang?)

**Rate : **Maybe T

**Genre : **Romance

**Warning : AU, BHS. INDONESIA, NO FIGHT, NO POWER, NO BHS. MALAYSIA, YAOI, SLASH, CRACK PAIRING, BL, MXM, TYPO, OOC(maybe), FULL OF GAJENESS, TAK SESUAI EYD, ALUR NGACO!(maybe), SUKA-DUKA AUTHOR!, Future!**

**.**

* * *

Sosok berkacamata itu berlari dikoridor sekolah yang kini sepi. Kenapa? karena DIRINYA TELAT! Ia berani bersumpah Bahwa ia akan langsung kena _semprot _sang guru kali ini.

Sial, ia tak menyangka tidur tengah malam akan membuatnya bangun jam 07.30 pagi. Padahal, ia sudah menghitung semua nya. Che, novel laknat itu benar-benar harus ia bakar rupanya.

Apa kata orang coba? seorang lelaki populer nan tampan disekolah ini telat masuk? dan Dihukum? _Bloody hell yeah..._ Ia yang selalu dikagumi oleh banyak wanita karena sifat dinginnya itu kini harus berlari-lari ditengah koridor?

Che, bahkan dalam hidup Fang ia tak pernah mengalami hal yang seperti ini. **Sama sekali tak pernah!** Camkan itu!

Tapi, Tunggu dulu. Fang? Iya, Sosok berkacamata itu adalah Fang. Seorang pemuda yang tak pernah terlalu menampilkan emosinya.

Saat didepan kelas, ia membungkuk dan mengatur napasnya yang rasanya amat-sangat- susah untuk ia dapatkan lalu...

**Brak.**

Fang mendobrak pintu kelas, Membuat seluruh murid sekaligus sang guru menoleh kearahnya. _Damn it._ Ia mengumpat ketika tahu bahwa ia sangat telat.

Dengan rasa gugup yang ia tutupi dengan wajah datar, Fang mulai berjalan mendekati meja sang guru. Tapi baru lima langkah, langkahnya kembali terhenti akibat teriakan maut seseorang yang mengumandangkan kata; "Hyaaaaaa! maaaf! aku telat!"

Rasanya, ia kenal suara itu. Dan benar saja, saat ia menoleh kebelakang ia menemukan sosok pria mungil nan manis yang memakai topi dan berpeluh.

_Dia sekolah disini? dan ia langsung telat, eh?. _Tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa lelaki manis itu sekolah disini, juga sekelas dengannya. Fang bahkan tak mengira ia dapat mengingat nama pemuda itu; BoboiBoy. Biasanya, ia akan langsung melupakan nama seseorang yang nenganggu dirinya. Tetapi, kali ini berbeda.

Dan entah kenapa rasanya kini waktu telah berhenti berdentang Ketika Fang dan BoboiBoy bertemu, dan langsung melempar wajah _shock _satu sama lain.

"Ehem!" Fang dan BoboiBoy secara bersamaan langsung tersentak mendengar deheman keras dari sang guru itu. Lalu dengan cepat Fang dan BoboiBoy berjalan kearah meja guru itu. Selama ini, Fang dan BoboiBoy sama sekali tak pernah merasa risih ketika dipandangi oleh seisi kelas; termasuk Yaya, Ying dan Gopal yang hanya diam itu.

"Apa alasan kalian berdua terlambat, hm?" Sang guru memulai interogasinya terhadap Fang dan BoboiBoy. Sangat serius, padahal biasanya guru itu sama sekali tak bisa diam dan selalu melakukan hal-yang nenurut Fang- bodoh itu.

"Aku kesiangan, Pak" Fang dan BoboiBoy berbicara bersamaan dan itu cukup membuat mereka tersentak lalu menatap satu sama lain dengan tajam seperti mengatakan; 'Jangan mengikuti perkataanku!', satu sama lain

"Keluar dan bersihkan taman Belakang sekolah, SEKARANG. dan kau anak baru" pak guru itu menunjuk BoboiBoy "Tetap laksanakan hukumanmu dan jangan membantah. Karena aku tak peduli kau adalah anak baru atau tidak. Kebenaran tetap harus ditegakkan!"

Fang dan BoboiBoy _sweatdrope_ mendengar perkataan sang guru itu. _Tuh kan bener _Fang membatin pasrah akan sifat wali kelasnya yang kadang bijak dan kadang kekanakan.

Lalu ia berjalan kearah bangku nya dan menaruh tasnya dikursinya. Setelah itu, ia berbalik dan AKAN berjalan keluar kelas jika saja pemuda manis itu tak menghalanginya.

5 cm. Jarak antara wajah Fang dan BoboiBoy hanya berjarak 5 cm, membuat wajah keduanya merona. Lalu dengan cepat Fang membuang mukanya, mencoba bersikap seolah tak peduli.

"Um, Bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?" Bisik BoboiBoy sembari menundukan kepalanya, malu akan kejadian tadi. Dengan gumaman singkat yang tak jelas-yang juga dengan seenaknya dianggap jawaban Ya oleh BoboiBoy-, BoboiBoy menaruh tasnya dikursi kosong samping kanan Fang.

Mereka berjalan bersama-sama keluar kelas dan melangkahkan kaki mereka kearah taman Belakang sekolah yang rasanya amat jauh-dikarenakan keheningan yang tercipta- itu.

"Fang." Tiba-tiba BoboiBoy menghentikkan langkah Fang dengan berdiri dihadapan Fang, memang ukuran tinggi badan antara BoboiBoy dan Fang jauh berbeda tetapi itu sama sekali tak membuat BoboiBoy _minder._

"Apa? minggir kau." Ketus Fang dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali, tetapi sungguh tak ia duga bahwa BoboiBoy mencoba memberitahunya bahwa-

"AH!" "Huwaaa!" -tali sepatu Fang belum terikat dengan benar sehingga Fang tersandung dan menindih BoboiBoy. BoboiBoy dan Fang sudah memejamkan kedua mata mereka, Menerima apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

_Eh? apa benda yang kenyal nan basah dibibirku ini? _Batin Fang dan BoboiBoy secara bersamaan dan saat mereka membuka mata mereka secara bersamaan mereka melihat pantulan wajah mereka dimanik yang berwarna cokelat itu.

BoboiBoy yang terpaku dengan refleksi dirinya yang ia temukan dalam bola mata yang terbingkai kacamata violet itu hanya bisa mematung, tak berkedip.

Sedangkan Fang hanya diam tak bergerak ketika melihat pantulan wajahnya berada dala bola mata cokelat bulat itu. Ia masih bingung akan apa yang terjadi.

**5% **

**10%**

**16%**

**20%**

**25%**

**30%**

**34%**

**40%**

**45%**

**50%**

**75%**

**88%**

**90%**

**99%**

**Loading complete!**

**Bruk!**

BoboiBoy mendorong tubuh Fang dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga Fang jatuh dengan bokong yang lebih dulu mencium mesra lantai putih koridor itu. BoboiBoy merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Ia menatap _horror _sembari menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya menunjuk Fang dengan gemetar.

"Kau... K-kau... Hiks... Jahat" Tiba-tiba saja bulir air mata nenuruni pipi putih BoboiBoy dan langsung BoboiBoy tutupi dengan kefua tangannya. Entah ini karena kesal karena Fang menciumnya atau Fang yang tak menciumnya dengan agresif tadi ***Plak.**

BoboiBoy sudah berjanji pada ibunya bahwa ia hanya akan memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada orang yang ia cintai tapi kini... KINI IA MALAH DICIUM LELAKI?! oh, ia sangat kesal sekarang sampai-sampai ia menangis.

Fang mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat pemuda mungil itu menangis. Sedikit kesal memang, tapi ia akui bahwa ia juga salah. Dan soal _First kiss _nya itu, ia sama sekali tak peduli. Toh, ia sama sekali tak pernah berjanji pada siapapun untuk memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada orang yang tepat.

Maka dari itu, Fang memeluk BoboiBoy yang masih menangis itu. Lalu ia mengelus punggung mungil yang sedikit bergetar karena menahan isak tangis itu. Fang memang buruk dalam menghibur maupun menenangkan seseorang, tapi setidaknya ia sudah berusahakan?

"Hiks, itu... Ciuman pertamaku... Hiks.." BoboiBoy mulai meracau dan terisak dipelukan Fang. Entah sadar atau tidak, BoboiBoy mulai membalas pelukan Fang lebih erat. Harus ia akui pelukan Fang membuatnya nyaman, dan ia masih ingin merasakan pelukan itu.

Fang pun hanya mampu menghela napas kecil dan mengelus punggung BoboiBoy lagi. Entah perasaan apa ini, Fang tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah menghentikkan tangisan BoboiBoy, Menjalankan hukumannya, dan masuk kekelas lalu pulang. Ya, hanya itu.

_Perasaan apa sih ini?! _dan secara bersamaan mereka menyeruakkan protesan mereka dalam hati. Jodoh memang tak dapat ditunda kedatangannya *dibakar.

.

Dan akhirnya mereka berpelukan dengan BoboiBoy yang masih nenangis. Semoga kalian bahagia-gak nyambung!-

* * *

Mereka kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka kearah taman belakang sekolah setelah Tangisan BoboiBoy mereda. Dan mereka mulai mencabuti rumput sekaligus mengumpulkan sampah-sampah yang berada ditaman belakang mereka.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa sampah maupun rumput ditaman belakang sekolah itu amat-**sangat- **banyak (author: biasalah kalau mau jadi murid 'Teladan' harus buang sampah sembarangan(?) dan tak mematuhi aturan(?) #dikeroyok). Sehingga mereka baru bisa selesai Disaat siang hari.

Lalu mereka langsung terbaring lemas direrumputan yang sudah bersih itu. Betapa lelahnya mereka sekarang ini. dari pagi sampai siang, dari siang sa-**Plak.**

Back to story.

Dari pagi sampai siang. Justru, karena mereka selesainya siang mereka menjadi berpeluh dan kepanasan.

"Waktunya pulangkan? Ayo. Sekalian beli air dan nakanan kecil." BoboiBoy bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Fang yang madih terbaring lemas direrumputan itu, bagaikan seorang prajurit yang kalah perang #**Plak.**

Dan Tanpa membalas uluran tangan BoboiBoy, Fang mengangguk dan bangkit lalu berjalan kearah kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya. Sedangkan BoboiBoy mengikutinya dari belakang dengan bibir yang terus bergerak-gerak mengumandangkan gerutuan kecil agar seseorang yang ia maksud tak mendengar gerutuannya.

* * *

Benar saja, kelas sudah sepi. Dan betapa beruntungnya Fang sekarang ketika mendapati tasnya masih ter_-Sleting _rapi tanpa ada celah yang terbuka. Biasanya, saat istirahat ia harus menatap keseluruh penjuru kelas untuk memastikan tak ada _Fansgirl _Nya yang akan mengobrak-abrik tasnya untuk mendapatkan benda-benda miliknya-yang menurutnya- seperti pencuri itu.

Fang dan BoboiBoy menggendong tas ransel mereka dan melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju kantin. Siapa tahu saja masih ada yang tersisa disana.

Keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka layaknya _deja vu, _dan BoboiBoy mulai takut tentang ciuman keduanya yang akan direnggut juga.

Tetapi hal itu tak terjadi. Mereka sampai dikantin dengan cepat, alasannya adalah BoboiBoy yang berjalan cepat-cepat dan Fang yang harus menyeimbangi langkah pemuda mungil nan manis itu.

_Ada donat labu merah... _Batin Fang ketika melihat makanan kesukaannya ada disalah satu nampan bertingkat(?). Saat ia ingin mengambil donat-yang tinggal satu- itu, Tiba-tiba sudah ada sebuah tangan yang mengambilnya. Membuatnya mematung ditempat, bagaikan seorang anak yang dikutuk menjadi batu. #**Dilempar_meja**

"Bi, aku beli donat ini dan minuman ini ya?" Tanya BoboiBoy pada bibi yang menjual makanan-makanan itu Dan ia sama sekali tak mengetahui bahwa Fang sudah menjadi 'batu' sekarang.

"Iya, harganya 2,5 sen, nak." (Author : _GOMENASAI!_ AUTHOR NGGA TAHU APA-APA! T.T)

"Ini bi." Dan BoboiBoy pun memberikan uang yang senilai dengan harga yang tadi dikatakan lalu menggigit donat yang sudah menjadi miliknya itu. Setelah itu, BoboiBoy menatap Fang yang tak bergerak.

Karena itu, BoboiBoy menepuk bahu Fang sembari memanggil nama Fang. Tetapi, Fang masih membeku kaku.

"Ang... Fang...! FANG!" BoboiBoy menepuk bahu Fang lebih keras, membuat Fang tersentak karenanya. Ia menatap miris donat kesukaannya yang sudah digigit itu.

_Donatku..._Batinnya merana melihat donat kesukaannya sehingga didalam pikirannya, ia akan menyanyikan lagu _Ak* Ra'p*p* _Yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi Dari indonesi* bernama; _Juli* Per** _. Tetapi ia langsung geleng-geleng untuk menghilangkan pikirannya yang menyuruhnya melakukan itu.

BoboiBoy bingung melihat Fang yang geleng-geleng. Sebenarnya, Fang kenapa? kok dia geleng-geleng? Fang, OOC.

"Kau mau beli apa? aku mau pulang nih." ucap BoboiBoy dengan suara yang terkesan datar itu.

Fang mendengus dan mendekati BoboiBoy. Ia hanya ingin donat itu. IYA, DONAT LABU MERAH ITU!

"A-apa?" BoboiBoy mulai merasakan hal yang buruk akan terjadi jika Fang mendekat karena itu, BoboiBoy memakan donatnya untuk mengenyahkan pikiran buruk itu.

Tapi, ia langsung terbelalak saat Fang-yang baru ia sadari sudah mendekat itu- juga menggigit donatnya, berseberangan dengan gigitannya.

Dan itulah yang menjadi masalahnya. Posisinya ini seperti sedang berciuman. **BERCIUMAN!.**BoboiBoy sudah ingin pingsan ketika bibir bawahnya tersentuh bibir bawah Fang.

Pada saat itulah, Fang sadar bahwa bibirnya kembali menyentuh bibir BoboiBoy ketika ia merasa ada yang bergetar. Langsung saja ia menjauhkan wajahnya yang memerah akibat malu itu.

Fang mulai merasa ada yang janggal ketika BoboiBoy menundukkan kepalanya, membuat wajah manis BoboiBoy tertutupi oleh pony-nya yang panjang itu

Jangan bilang bahwa pemuda mungil ini akan-

"Hiks.. "

-Menangis lagi.

"Haaaah..." Fang menghela napasnya dan mulai memeluk tubuh mungil itu, lagi. Dua kali. Ia sudah memeluk tubuh mungil itu dua kali hanya untuk menenangkan pemuda itu.

Habisnya, ia kesal ketika donat kesukaannya diambil. Jadilah ia memakan donat itu tanpa izin, tetapi ia tak menyangka akan menyentuh bibir itu kembali.

Ia hanya ingin merasakan donat itu, bukan merasakan bibir BoboiBoy kembali. Ia sama sekali tak berminat pada laki-laki meskipun laki-laki itu**-sangat- **imut sekalipun. Tetapi, jujur bibir BoboiBoy memang sama seperti donat labu merah. Lembut, Kenyal, dan... Manis, mungkin.

Huh, jangan bilang orientasinya sudah melenceng?

"Hiks... Kau... Hiks... Jahat..." Lamunan Fang buyar akibat tangan BoboiBoy yang membalas pelukannya dengan erat sembari membenamkan wajahnya yang menangis didadanya dengan isakan yang terdengar itu.

Hhhh~ lain kali Fang akan berhati-hati jika cara menenangkan seseorang yang tengah menangis itu seperti ini.

Lalu Fang terus mengelus punggung bergetar BoboiBoy dalam dekapannya samoai pemuda itu terlelap dalam pelukannya. Mungkin, ia lelah karena menangis terus.

Beruntung tubuh BoboiBoy ringan, jadilah Fang menggendong pemuda itu lalu membawanya pulang kerumah kakek Aba.

* * *

**Dikedai Kakek Aba.**

"Kek.." Panggil Fang ketika ia sudah berada dikedai cokelat langganannya dengan pemuda yang masih terlelap dipunggungnya.

"Eh, Fang. ah, apa itu BoboiBoy? Cucuku?" Dan Fang mengangguk singkat.

"Dimana rumahnya kek? Kamarnya?"

"Disana. Dan kamarnya ada dilantai dua."

"Baiklah, terima kasih dan sampai jumpa kek..."

"Iya..." Kakek Aba hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Fang tak menyadari bahwa rumah yang ia tunjuk adalah Rumahnya.

Padahal, Fang merupakan pelanggan lamanya. Tetapi, remaja itu tak tahu? menggelikan.

* * *

Fang sudah memasuki rumah itu. Dan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga. Jujur saja, punggung dan kakinya lelah karena menggendong BoboiBoy kesini. Yah, walaupun tubuh BoboiBoy itu ringan.

**Cklek**

Fang berjalan kearah ranjang yang berada disitu dan membaringkan tubuh BoboiBoy diranjang itu. Lalu ia duduk dipinggir ranjang itu sebelum beranjak pergi tanpa sepatah katapun dari kamar itu.

Setelah menutup pintu rumah itu, Fang berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan gumaman "Aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan tak nyaman-tetapi menyenangkan- ini sebelumnya ..."

.

.

.

**TBC (To Be Continued)**

* * *

Hayoloh yang minta adegan kissu FangBoboiBoy siapa~? tuh, liat. BoboiBoy jadi nangis kan~ tanggung jawab hayo~ tanggung jawabnya pake Review~

.

.

.

**Mind To Review? **


	3. Chapter 3: Starting From a Bad Dream and

**Review**

**HannyAnonymous**

「Aoi 」Bhuuuu~ Hanny-san... Kan anda yang garukin. Kenapa Aoi yang harus gantiin coba? Salahin yang minta adegan kissu nya dong ***Ctak**

「Seiyuu-asisten- 」Aoi, kau mau tidak ada yang mereview fic gaje mu huh? *smirk

「Aoi」 Seiyuu-chan Hidoiiii...

「Seiyuu」 Terserah. Nah, Hanny-san. Perwakilan dari Aoi, Saya sangat minta maaf pada anda karena disini, BoboiBoy harus jadi _Uke._ Sesuai dengan _warning_ dan _pairing_ yang sudah ditulis. _Hontou ni Gomenasai... *_**Bow.**

「Aoi」 Tetapi, Teima kasih sudah mau nunggu update-an nya dan terima kasih atas review nya ^_^

**Shinseina Hana**

「Aoi」 Hai juga Hana-san~ Hehe... Pasangan itu emang manis! Kelihatan nya kayak pasangan _Tsundere _Haha!

「Seiyuu」 *Getok kepala Aoi pakai pensil* Cukup _fangirling-_An nya, Aoi. Dan Hana-san, tidakkah anda takut ditabok sama _seme _BoboiBoy -**Fang**-? Perlu saya panggilkan dia?

「Aoi」 Seiyuu-chan~ Nggak usah datar gitu coba -3-... Hehe, _Gomen..._ Lagi banyak pikiran sih~ ^^a...

「Seiyuu」 Sebagai asisten, Saya harus bisa menjaga sikap saya. Dan Hana-san... Mungkin, Aoi akan nambahin _fluff-_Nya. Mengingat dia suka ngerjain orang-orang disekitarnya sekaligus ngeliat _uke_ tersiksa *lirik Aoi*

「Aoi」 Bohong! Aku nggak kayak gitu! *ngumpetin skripsi yang ada adegan nangisnya* Seiyuu-chan asal nuduh nih -3-

「Seiyuu」 Maaf, tapi itu adalah kenyataan, Aoi. Terima kasih sudah mereview cerita Atasan Saya, Hana-san ^-^ *senyum tipis*

**Honey Sho**

「Aoi」 Aku! Aku! *angkat tangan juga* Hayoooo! yang minta kissu siapa~~~~ *nunjukin reader(s)satu-satu*

「Seiyuu」 Gerrard-san... Anda asisten Honey-san kah? Nasib kita sama ternyata, sama-sama terkurung dibawah _Fujoshi_ akut *senyum miris*

「Aoi」 Weeeh~ Seiyuu-chan buka aib nih! Kita kan bukan _fujoshi_ akut! iya, kan Honey-san?

「Seiyuu」 Hhhh~ Terserah Aoi saja lah... Terima kasih review nya Honey-san ^◆^

**Kiku-sama**

「Aoi」 Hahaha, aku juga ngiri lho~ ciuman kedua idola ku diambil saru sama lain *digetok pake buku IPA sama asisten sendiri*

「Seiyuu」 Aoi, Aoi... Kenapa aku bisa menjadi asistenmu sih? Setelah ML i ML itu selesai, Aku akan pensiun nanti. Dan Kiku-san, Anda salah menebaknya. Dia masih dibawah umur anda *senyum misterius*

「Aoi」 Jangan buka Aib dong. Dan ML i ML itu lama selesainya tau! Weeeek *julurin lidah* Hehe, tapi bener sih kata Seiyuu-chan... Aku masih dibawah anda Kiku-san *senyum 5 jari* Makasih reviewnya ^o^)/

**Lalalala-chan**

「Aoi」 Hehehe, Oke. panggilan Aoi-chan nggak apa kok. Haha, Lala-san... Aku setuju sama anda lho~ BoboiBoy itu manis banget kalau lagi nangis dan dipeluk Fang gitu *Lirik Fang yang lagi ditahan Seiyuu*

「Seiyuu」 Fang itu bayangan yang bisa lepas kendali. Huh, merepotkan. Maaf kan dia yang males nulis saat itu, Lala-san... Dan... Ya, Aoi _Fujoshi._

「Aoi」 Hyaaaaa! Kenapa Fang kau lepaskan Seiyuu-chan?! *kabur dari Fang yang ngamuk* Terima kasih pujian nya, Lala-saaaan! *Teriak sambil lari.*

「Seiyuu」 Males ah, ngurusin _seme_ yang kayak gitu. *natap datar Fang yang natap tajam Seiyuu* Insya allah Aoi akan tetap nulis Lala-san... *Lalu bertengkar dengan Fang*

「Aoi」 Baguslah kalau Fang dan Seiyuu lagi berantem... Makasih reviewnya, Lala-san! ^○^

**Akinio Chira**

「Aoi」 Haha! Setuju sama Akino-san! Fang OOC banget! Hehe...

「Seiyuu」 *Selesai berantem sama Fang yang lagi diobatin BoboiBoy* _Seme_ lemah. Ne, Akino-san... Anda baru liat Fic _yaoi?_ baguslah... Setidaknya anda tidak _Fangirling_ kayak Aoi.

「Aoi」 Seiyuu-chan... Jangan gunain kekuatan _kendo_ dan silatmu ke Fang dong. Kan kasian. Eh? _Gomenasai,_ Akino-san T.T. Pas itu gak ada ide sih... Jadi updatenya lama deh...

「Seiyuu」 Dia yang mulai menggunakan kekuatan bayangan nya tau! Terima kasih reviewnya, Akino-san ^▼^

**Ratasya**

「Aoi」 Ne, Tasya-san... Kau beruntung ya karena bisa meluk BoboiBoy *miris sendiri*

「Seiyuu」 Shi-san dan Sho-san, sebagai asisten anda tak boleh mengabaikan tuan anda.

「Aoi」 Gyahahaha, Shi-san suka adegan _kissu_ nya ne? Dan Sho-san, tidakkah kamu tahu bahwa pebendung airmata BoboiBoy adalah Fang? *Senyum.

「Seiyuu」 Yah, terima kasih reviewnya Ratasya-san ^●^

**Lalalala-chan**

「Aoi」 Insya allah Aoi tambahkan jika Aoi masih hidup nantinya karena pelindung BoboiBoy sudah datang

「Seiyuu」 Tidakkah anda kasihan jika BoboiBoy nangis tujuh hari tujuh malam dan tidak makan selama tujuh hari itu, lala-san?

**Kiroyin9**

「Aoi」 Pfft... Anda punya rasa sama BoboiBoy atau anda kasihan sama Fang yang dibilang jahat?

「Seiyuu」Heh, Kami bukanlah dokter yang mengatasi masalah jantung, Kiro-san...

「Aoi」Haha, itu cara satu-satunya yang terlintas dipikiran Fang saat itu. atau... Itu adalah salah satu modusnya Fang ya... Entahlah... hanya tuhan dan dia yang tau :v

「Seiyuu」 Dateng ke dokter yang ngatasin masalah psikologi saja, Kiro-san :3

「Aoi」 Ini update kilat nggak? Terima kasih reviewnya ^◇^

**Akino Chira**

「Aoi」Bhuuuuu~ Kok semuanya nyalahin Aoi sihh~? T3T

「Seiyuu」itu kan emang salahmu, Aoi. Fang emang keren dari sononya kan? dan soal berapa chap... Aoi dan saya-asisten- nya pun tidak tahu, Akino-san.

「Aoi」*ngangguk* Iya, Aoi nggak tahu. Mungkin 5 sampe 8 chap?. Hehe, Gurunya papa zola dong, siapa lagi? makasih saran nya dan reviewnya, Akino-san...

**Mesila**

「Seiyuu」Maaf, Tapi Saya lebih memiliki Aura dewa Neraka dari anda, Mesila-san. Dan maaf karena Namanya cuma ditulis Mesila karena namanya panjang sih.

「Aoi」Seiyuu-chan, kau kan memang selalu mempunyai aura mengintimidasi yang kuat. Makasih reviewnya, Mesila-san ^.^

**Melda**

「Aoi」Oke deh! ini udah ditambahin. Makasih reviewnya ^*^

**Rue Eru**

「Seiyuu」Aku setuju dengan Eru-san. Mengingat BoboiBoy itu selalu berpose kayak pahlawan.

「Aoi」Hush, dia itu emang pahlawan tau! Ne, Eru-san... Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Makasih reviewnya ^■^

**Midoka**

「Seiyuu」Nggak nyangka apa, Doka-san?

「Aoi」Hehe, Aoi _desu... Yoroshiku,_ Midoka-san... Awalnya aku juga gak nyangka. Tapi malah langsung bikin fic ini hyahahaha... Eh? masasih menarik dan seru? Makasih ya pujian nya.

「Seiyuu」Antena, Doka-san... Bukan Antene. Ck, _Fujoshi everywhere._ Aku bingung kenapa bisa dimana-mana ada _fujoshi._

「Aoi」Atasan mu ini juga _fujoshi_ lho, Seiyuu-chan~ Hehe... Typo ada, Midoka-san. Mungkin anda nya saja yang gak teliti. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya ^,^

**RizuStef**

「Seiyuu」 Saya Seiyuu, Perwakilan dari Aoi. Terima kasih telah bilang cerita ini keren ataupun bagus, jika Aoi yang bilang pasti dia akan salting. Dan kira-kira 5 atau 8 Chap mungkin ini Fic akan selesai dan pastinya bakal agak lama update, mengingat Aoi punya 5 Fic yang harus diselesaikan difandom lain. Fav maupun Follow itu adalah hal yang tak dilarang maupun harus izin-izin dulu jadi itu tak masalah. Ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih reviewnya ^•^

* * *

.

**Originated From A Chocolate**

**Disclaimer :** **BoboiBoy © **(1)Nizam Razak (2)Muhammad Abdul Aziz. (Animonsta).

**Originated From a Chocolate © **The Light of Aoi

**Pairing :** Fang** x** BoBoiBoy

**Rate : **T (maybe)

**Genre :** Romance, general.

**Warning : AU, BHS. INDONESIA, NO FIGHT, NO POWER, NO BHS. MALAYSIA, YAOI, SLASH, CRACK PAIRING, BL, MXM, TYPO, OOC(maybe), FULL OF GAJENESS, TAK SESUAI EYD, ALUR NGACO!(maybe), SUKA-DUKA AUTHOR!, Future!**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : ** **Starting From A Bad Dream and A** **Strange Morning.**

Dont like? Dont read.

Enjoy~

* * *

"Unghh..." BoboiBoy menggeliat tak nyaman kemudian ia membuka matanya. Ia Mengerjap sebentar untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya lampu kamarnya.

Tetapi, yang nembuatnya bingung adalah kenapa dia ada dikamarnya? Bukankah ia tertidur dipelukan... Fang? Err- atau ia hanya mimpi saja dan _First kiss-_nya masih utuh? E-eh? tu-tunggu... Ia masih memakai seragam sekolah barunya... Jadi itu...

Kenyataan?!

**BoboiBoy Pov.**

Ish, Aku benci mengakui pelukan dari Fang itu hangat dan nyaman. Tetapi bukannya aku menikmatinya! BUKAN! Aku masih normal! NORMAL! Tetapi, Yah ... Mungkin karena pas itu aku lagi _down_ jadinya membalas pelukan nya.

Ciuman pertamaku... Direnggut oleh pemuda yang menyebalkan. Ciuman keduaku juga direnggut oleh hari dan orang yang sama.

Sebenarnya, Apa salahku sehingga aku harus berciuman dengan seseorang yang bergender sama denganku dan seseorang yang amat-**sangat-** menyebalkan?

Oh, Aku harus mandi 7 kembang dulu kali ya supaya kutukan-entah apa itu- yang melekat pada diriku hilang.

Agh! Pikiranku jadi ngelantur kan! Fang nyebelin!(Seiyuu : Kenapa Fang yang kau salahkan BoboiBoy? *ngangkat skripsi*/ BoboiBoy : Ehehe... #Kabur) Lihat saja, Aku akan balas dendam pada Fang besok!

Tapi, Balas dendam kayak apa? Nyium Fang dengan kasar gitu? _No way! _Aku kan sudah bilang aku normal! Ah, Sudahlah. Aku bingung. Mungkin besok aku akan pikirkan gimana caranya.

Semoga aku bisa membuatnya Malu atau Merasa terinjak-injak dibawahku. Haha, menyenangkan. Dan sebaiknya aku tidur.

**In Dreamland BoboiBoy**

Eh? Aku dimana? Disini... Terasa asing bagiku. Merasa penasaran, Akupun melangkahkan kaki ku kedepan.

Disini, hanya terlihat padang rumput yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga liar yang menurutku cantik. Lalu didepan padang rumput itu, terdapat sebuah danau yang bersih. Ini sebenarnya dimana?

Memang pemandangan ini indah, tetapi aku merasa tak nyaman dengan pemandangan asing ini. Sesaat, aku melihat dua orang pemuda yang saling... Tatap-tatapan mungkin, karena wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

Pemuda yang membelakangiku memiliki surai hitam-keunguan yang agak panjang. Dan pemuda yang dihadapan nya memiliki surai cokelat dan aku tak tahu kenapa ia memakai topi yang sama sepertiku.

"Nnnh.. " Aku terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar lenguhan yang berasal dari kedua pemuda itu. A-apa yang mereka lakukan? Dan aku mencoba melangkah kearah mereka.

Oh, Tuhan. Butakan mataku sekarang! Tulikan juga telingaku sekarang! Dan... Dan kenapa kakiku tak ingin berhenti melangkah?!

"Mmhh.."

Apa salahku sehingga aku harus... HARUS MELIHAT INI?! DAN APA-APAAN KAKIKU INI! KAKIKU MALAH LANGSUNG DUDUK DISAMPING MEREKA YANG SEDANG BERCIUMAN MESRA?!

Tapi ... Wajah Lelaki yang mendominasi ciuman itu tampak familiar dimataku. Kacamata biru itu...

...FANG?!

Aku segera mengalihkan perhatianku pada seseorang yang terus-terusan mendesah dalam ciuman itu... Familiar sekali wajahnya, bahkan sanggup membuat wajah ku meng-_horror _sekaligus mual. Karena pemuda itu adalah...

...Diriku sendiri...

Apa yang terjadi disini?

"Eumh..."

Bisakah diriku yang sedang dicium oleh Fang itu tak melenguh seperti itu agar -

"Ah!"

-Fang tak berbuat lebih jauh dari ciuman itu.

Dan apa-apaan mataku ini? Dasar mata pengkhianat! Aku kan tak ingin melihat ini! Muak rasanya ketika melihat refleksi dirimu sendiri sedang dicumbu oleh seseorang yang menyebalkan.

"Aku tak tahu bahwa BoboiBoy ada dua." Suara berat Fang menyapa indra pendengaranku. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika bibirku langsung dilumat kasar oleh Fang. Dapat kulihat Refleksi ku yang tadi dilumat oleh Fang sedang menggeliat manja dipangkuan pemuda itu.

"Nnnh..." _Heck! _Apa tadi yang ia keluarkan? Desahan? Aku mendesah? Apa ini kenyataan? Hancur sudah harga diriku sebagai lelaki ditangan nya. Kenapa? Fang menciumku? Apa ini kenyataan?

**Tes.**

Air mataku menetes ditangan putihnya yang menahan daguku untuk diam.

**In real world**

"Tidaaaaaaaak!" Aku terbangun dengan sebuah teriakan. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir deras dari keningku dan air mataku sudah menggenangi dimataku.

Apa itu? Mimpi? Hanya mimpi? Hanya mimpikan? Bukan kenyataankan? Apa? Apa? Apa? Apa semua itu?

Sakit rasanya ketika tahu bahwa harga diriku akan terinjak-injak dihadapan orang itu, Fang. Aku... Takkan pernah mencintainya. Karena aku sudah membencinya dari awal... Ya, membencin nya.

Akhirnya aku mencoba menenangkan detak jantungku dan membaeingkan kembali tubuhku diatas kasur. Setelah itu, Aku mencoba tertidur dengan memejamkan mataku erat.

Dan perlahan, Alam mimpi kembali menyelimutiku.

**BoboiBoy Pov. End**

* * *

**Pagi harinya**

"Eummhh..." BoboiBoy kembali bergelung dibawah selimutnya, menutupi tubuhnya yang merasa risih terkena sinar matahari yang masuk dibalik celah tirai jendela itu.

**Tok Tok Tok**

BoboiBoy tak menggubris ketukan itu dan mencoba terbawa mimpi kembali tetapi-

**TOK TOK TOK!**

-Ketukan pintu yang makin mengeras itu membuatnya risih dan akhirnya ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu, Ia berjalan lunglai kearah pintu itu lalu membukanya.

BoboiBoy terlonjak kaget ketika ia mendapati wajah mengerikan kakek Aba didepan pintu kamarnya.

"BoboiBoy..." Diam-diam BoboiBoy meneguk air liurnya sendiri ketika mendengar suara lirih nan berbahaya sang Kakek memanggil namanya.

Kemudian-

"KAU KIRA INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA, HAH?!"

-Teriakan Kakek Aba terdengar diseluruh penjuru Kamar BoboiBoy, Membuat BoboiBoy harus menutup telinga nya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Lalu BoboiBoy melirik jam dinding kamarnya.

"HUWAAAAAAA! AKU TERLAMBAT LAGIIIII!" Teriak BoboiBoy sembari berlari kearah kanar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengambil handuk miliknya. Sedangkan Kakek Aba hanya menepuk dahinya pelan, lelah akan sikap Sang cucu yang ceroboh itu.

Setelah itu, Kakek Aba membuka lemari pakaian BoboiBoy dan mengambil seragam sekolah cucunya lalu menaruhnya diatas ranjang Sang cucu. Kemudian Kakek Aba keluar dari kamar BoboiBoy bertepatan dengan BoboiBoy yang keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tubuhnya _naked,_ hanya sebuah handuk yang meliliti pinggangnya, menutupi sebagia paha bagian dalam Maupun bagian luarnya. Tetapi, ini sungguh pemandangan yang menggoda, bukan? Lihat dada nya itu. Oh, bagi para _seme..._ Siap-siap saja menahan darah yang akan keluar dari hidung kalian jika melihat kedua _nipple_ nya itu

Dan, lihatlah bagian te- **(**Seiyuu: *Ngelempar buku skenario ke Aoi* Kau ingin mengubah rate nya menjadi _mature,_ hah?!/ Aoi: Hiks, _Gomenasai_ T/|\T)

**Skip Time (Karena Asisten udah ngamuk Abis Sama Aoi)**

* * *

BoboiBoy telah bersiap dengan tas dan seragam sekolahnya, tentu saja dengan topi kesayangan nya itu. BoboiBoy Melihat penampilan nya sebentar lewat kaca lemari bajunya dan entah mengapa senyum bangga BoboiBoy mengembang dibibir tipisnya setelah melihat penampilan nya -yang menurutnya- keren itu. Setelah itu, Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga rumah kakeknya itu.

"Selamat pagi, Kek..."

"Pagi, Palamu! cepat makan sarapan mu dan berangkat!"

"B-Baik, Kek!" _Tapikan gak usah nyeremin kayak gitu, Kek... _BoboiBoy melanjutkan perkataan nya dalam hati sembari memakan sarapan nya lalu langsung pergi kesekolahnya, Setelah Dia telah Mencium punggung tangan sang kakek dan pamit tentunya.

**Bruk**

Karena tak melihat jalan, Ia menabrak seseorang. Membuatnya jatuh diatas punggung seseorang yang ia tabrak itu.

"U-ugh... Turun dari punggungku, BODOH!" sentak orang yang ia tabrak itu

BoboiBoy tak bangkit sesuai perkataan orang yangbia tabrak itu. Lebih tepatnya, Ia membatu ketika orangbyang ia tabrak itu adalah seseorang yangbia mimpikan semalam yaitu...

FANG!

_Oh my,_ Sebenarnya apa maksud dari mimpi buruknya itu sehingga ia harus bertabrakan dengan pemuda berkacamata yang sedang mengumpatinya sekaligus pemuda yang sedang ia tindih ini?

"OI! KAU TULI YA?! CEPAT MENYINGKIR DARI ATASKU!" Bentakkan kasar itu cukup membuat BoboiBoy kembali ke alam nyata nya Dan dengan gugup setengah mati BoboiBoy bangkit dari atas punggung -yang hangat- Itu.

Fang membersihkan debu yang menempel diseragam bagian depan nya sembari sesekali berdecak sebal. Kacamata nya juga ia bersihkan, takut-takut ada debu yang menempel dilensa kacamatanya dan mengwnai matanya.

Lalu ia menatap tajam sesrorang yang menabrak nya tadi, Kemudian ia menyandarkan punggungnya didinding jalanan itu sembari memasukkan kedua tangan nya didalam saku celana nya. Semua orang yang menatap nya karena kejadian tadi, tak ia perduli kan. Pandangan nya hanya tertuju pada Pemuda mungil yang membuang muka darinya itu.

"Ck, Kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali, sih?" Sstelah berdecak sebal, Fang bertanya pada BoboiBoy. Sedangkan BoboiBoy memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya sembari menunduk lalu ia berkata "I-itu karena aku akan telat sekolah... Jadinya terburu-buru..."

"Pfftt..." Hampir saja Fang tertawa mendengar Pernyataan BoboiBoy itu. Ini baru jam 06.00, dan pemuda mungil itu berkata akan terlambat? Memalukan.

"Eh?" BoboiBoy mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara tawa tertahan dari Fang. Dan ia melihat Fang tersenyum -karena menahan tawanya- sembari geleng-geleng kepala, ia sempat terpukai akan senyum Fang yang jarang itu. Para wanita yang melewati mereka berdua juga mengabadikan senyuman itu dengan cara memotret wajah tersenyum Fang sembari berteriak-teriak seperti; "_Kyaaaaa! Lihat! Fang terenyum! Kyaaaaa! tampan nya!"_

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Fang menepuk puncak kepala BoboiBoy dan tersenyum lembut -atau jahil?- pada BoboiBoy.

"Memang menurutmu sekarang jam berapa, hm?"

"07.30...?"

Fang terkekeh sebentar sebelum menunjukan jam Tangan yang melekat dipergelangan tangan kanan nya didepan wajah BoboiBoy. Sedangkan reaksi BoboiBoy hanya melongo sebelum akhirnya-

"KAKEEEEEEK!"

-Teriakan BoboiBoy terdengar.

Fang hanya menurunkan tangan kanan nya yang tadi ia angkat sembari tersenyum kecil kearah BoboiBoy yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Haha, Sudahlah. Ayo, kita berangkat. Bisa-bisa nanti telat seperti katamu tadi Hahaha..." Fang tertawa kecil sambil menepuk bahu BoboiBoy dan berjalan menuju sekolah nya lagi.

BoboiBoy melangkahkan kakinya sesuai dengan langkah kaki Fang yang kadang-kadang tertawa kecil itu. Karena itu lah ia kadang-kadang ia mencubit pelan perut Pemuda itu agar ia bisa menghentikkan tawanya.

Dan tanpa mereka ketahui, Yaya dan Ying memoto aksi mereka dari awal sampai akhir sembari ber-tos ria karena pasangan itu mulai dekat. Dan itu berarti, _Pair favorite_ yang bisa mereka _photo_ adegan romantis nya menambah haha...

Sedangkan Gopal hanya menatap Horror kedua teman wanita nya yang ternyata Fujoshi itu sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju sekolah karena Yaya dan Ying men-_death glare _dirinya.

* * *

**.~.Kembali ke Fang dan BoboiBoy.~.**

"Heh..." Fang berusaha menahan tawanya dengan dengusan geli ketika pemuda mungil disamping menggerutu kesal karena telah ditipu oleh Kakek nya sendiri sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Fang! Berhentilah tertawa!" BoboiBoy menatap kesal Fang yang hanya tersenyum sambil mendengus itu.

"Siapa yang tertawa? Aku hanya mendengus tuh..." Fang angkat bahu, berusaha menjadi cuek kembali walau itu tak berhasil karena snyuman nya masih bertengger manis dibibirnya.

"Itu sama saja kau yang menahan tawa mu tau! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!" BoboiBoy mempercepat langkahnya sambil sesekali menghentakkan kakinya sebal, layaknya seorang gadis yang dicuekin oleh kekasih nya.(Seiyuu: Itu keluar dari alur mu, Aoi *benerin letak kacamata*/ Aoi: Biarin weeeek *julurin lidah* #digetok_sama_seiyuu)

"Hei... Maaf deh... Itukan gak sengaja tau..." Fang menyamai langkah kaki BoboiBoy yang memasang wajah masam itu.

"Hei, Gak usah ngambek dong. Wajahnya jadi Jelek tuh..." Dan entah kenapa Fang menjadi OOC ketika melihat pipi BoboiBoy mengembung, kesal.

"Siapa yang ngambek? Aku nggak ngambek tuh." BoboiBoy membalas dengan ketus, dan ada sedikit nada ngambek sebenarnya dikata-katanya.

"Kalau nggak ngambek, kenapa kakinya dihentak-hentakkin gitu? kayak lagi paskibra aja."

"ISH, KAU ITU YAAAAA!"

"Tampan ya? Makasih deh pujiannya..."

"YAK! KENAPA KAU ITU PD SEKALI SIH?!"

"Kan itu kenyataan nya. Tuh lihat, Para gadis ada yang diam-diam memfoto dan Men-_stalk _diriku."

"Ya, itu para gadis. Dan sayangnya, Aku bukan para gadis itu." BoboiBoy membalas dengan ketus.

"Lho? Bukannya kau itu gadis ya? pas diambil _First kiss _nya aja sih nangis. Terus, Gaya ngambek mu itu kayak anak gadis kau tau?"

"HEI! AKU LELAKI TULEN TAU!"

"Masa sih? Nggak percaya ah."

"KAUUUU!"

BoboiBoy mencengkram kerah seragam Fang, membuat wajah keduanya mendekat. Lalu BoboiBoy mematung ketika jarak wajah mereka amat dekat. Sedangkan Fang hanya bisa menyeringai ketika melihat wajah BoboiBoy memerah dan mencoba menantang pemuda mungil ini.

"Ck, Menyebalkan." BoboiBoy menyentak kerah seragam yang tadi ia cengkram itu. Lalu ia berjalan cepat menuju sekolahnya tanpa memperdulikan Fang yang mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

* * *

**∇.Kembali Ke Yaya, Ying dan Gopal.∇**

"Kyaaaaaaa! Kau lihat, Ying?! Fang kelihatan nya sudah mulai ada rasa nih ke BoboiBoy, hanya dengan melihat ke-OOC-an nya tadi."

"Iya, Iya! Aku setuju! Tinggal ngomporin(?) Fang supaya nyatain cintanya ke-BoboiBoy tuh! Kyaaaaaaa! Mereka juga kelihat romantis tadi!"

"Aaaaaah! Aku gak sabar buat ngeliat mereka pacaran nanti!"

"Sama! Aku juga gak sabar! Aku harap sih, Si Fang itu bukan seseorang yang memwntingkan orientasi nya agar bisa nembak BoboiBoy!"

"Aku juga berharap gitu! Terutama ke BoboiBoy. Dia kelihatan nya Seorang yang mementingkan orientasi nya."

"Kita kan tinggal ngebujuk BoboiBoy."

"Iya sih... Tapi kan, Watak BoboiBoy itu..."

"Keras. Ya kan? Aku tahu kok. Walau baru ngenal dia, Aku sudah tau dari awal. Setidaknya, hati seorang _Uke_ keras kepala tidak sekeras Hati Seorang _Seme_ yang keras kepala. Singkatnya, Hati BoboiBoy yang seorang _Uke_ mudah untuk dibujuk dibandingkan si Fang yang seorang _Seme_ itu."

"Kekekeke~ Aku suka cara berpikirmu, Ying~ "

"Tentu saja. Aku kan perwakilan _Yaoi Lovers_ digrup. Dan..."

"... Ini Waktunya untuk kita beraksi. Gyahahaha" Ucap mereka berdua secara bersamaan dengan aura tak mengenakan yang mengelilingi mereka berdua tanpa mengetahui bahwa pemuda satu-satunya yang sedang berjalan bersama mereka itu menatap mereka _horror_ dengan wajah ngeri.

_Semoga kau selamat BoboiBoy, Fang..._

Batin Gopal yang langsung mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju sekolahnya agar ia tidak menjadi incaran dua teman wanitanya yang seorang _Fujoshi_ itu.

**.N.**

**.N.**

**.N.**

**◆.TBC (To Be Continued).◆**

* * *

A/N : Ini gak tahu kenapa Dang jadi OOC gitu ^^a. Maaf yang ngerasa tersinggung karena pembicaraan Fang dan BoboiBoy yang kerasa Fang itu OOC. Gomenasai *bow. Beruntung agi ada ide, jadinya update deh -Meski Aoi gak tahu ini namanya update kilat atau nggaknya- . Oke, Aoi juga ngerasa BoboiBoy OOC. jadi sekali lagi maaf ne? Atau... Perlu Aoi **_Discontinued-_**Kan karena Ke-OOC an itu? Tapi itu menurut para readers aja deh ^-^a.

**.R.**

**.N.**

**.R.**

For the Last word...

**.P.**

**.L.**

**.E.**

**.A.**

**.S.**

**.E.**

Review, Please? #Neko_Eyes • )/


	4. Starting From a Confession of Love

BoboiBoy duduk dibangkunya, dan Fang duduk disamping nya. Dia mengeluarkan buku dari tas nya sedangkan Fang menatap nya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menatap keluar jendela, Seperti biasa. Dan _Fans-fans_ nya hanya bisa mengintip dari celah pintu sembari berteriak-teriak Gaje, Membuat BoboiBoy menjadi risih.

'_Sebenarnya seberapa populer nya sih dia itu sehingga fans-nya seperti itu?' _BoboiBoy menggerutu didalam hati sembari melirik Fang yang dengan santainya mengacuhkan teriakan-teriakan itu.

"Fa-"

**Brak**

"BOBOIBOY! SELAMATKAN DIRIMUUUU!" Gopal memotong ucapan-panggilan- BoboiBoy dan langsung memeluk BoboiBoy dengan erat, Seperti takut kehilangan. Yaya dan Ying pun masuk ke kelas dan langsung menatap tajam Gopal. Sedangkan Fang hanya melirik BoboiBoy yang tampaknya sesak karena pelukan maut Gopal.

Fang pun berpindah tempat menjadi duduk ditempat BoboiBoy, dengan baik hatinya Ia menarik tangan BoboiBoy sehingga BoboiBoy jatuh ke pangkuan nya. Gopal menganga ketika Fang menatap nya dengan pandangan membunuh sedangkan Yaya dan Ying hanya menatap berbinar mereka. Sebelum akhirnya-

"KYAAAAAAA! TUAN FANG MEMANG BAIIIIK DAN KEREEEEENNN!"

_-Fans_ Fang berteriak makin keras dan mengira itu adalah tanda Fang tak ingin 'Teman' nya mati kehabisan napas.

"Hah?" Kali ini Gopal cengo kuadrat karena BoboiBoy bertingkah seperti kucing malu-malu mau, Seperti BoboiBoy yang merona dan turun dari pangkuan Fang.

_"Yes!"_ Yaya dan Ying ber-tos ria dan mereka pun duduk dikursi mereka masing-masing dengan senyuman penuh arti yang bertengger dibibir mereka berdua. Gopal hanya mampu menghela napasnya dan duduk dikursi nya setelah Cengo kuadratnya hilang.

Fang pun duduk dikursi nya kembali, walau tak dapat dielakan lagi bahwa BoboiBoy bisa melihat samar rona merah yang terlukis manis dipipi Fang. Dan BoboiBoy duduk dikursi samping Fang.

Mereka saling lirik sebelum akhirnya mereka membuang muka mereka yang makin merona.

Dan akhirnya pelajaran dimulai dengan datang nya sang guru tercintah yang membuat mereka lirik-lirukikan lagi dan membuang muka mereka kembali.

.

Sungguh, Mereka bertingkah layaknya seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. #dibunuh

* * *

**Originated From a Chocolate**

**Chapter 4: Berawal dari sebuah Pengakuan Cinta.**

**BoboiBoy character is not Mine but ****Animonsta**

**This fic is Mine**

**Pairing: **Seme!Fang x Uke!BoboiBoy

**Genre: **Romamce and Drama.

**Rating: **T

**Warn: Yaoi, Slash, BL, Shonen-ai, Typo, Tak sesuai EYD, No fight, No bhs. Malay, No power, AU, OOC (maybe), Future!16 Tahun, And other**

**Dont Like? Dont read.**

**Enjoy~~~**

* * *

Pelajaran matematika sudah dimulai daritadi tetapi, Tak satu soal pun yang bisa diisi oleh Gopal saat ini. Yaya dan Ying pun terlihat sudah selesai. Sedangkan Fang tinggal 1/4 Lagi soal yang harus dikerjakan nya. Dan BoboiBoy? Ia tengah berpikir keras karena ia baru setengah selesai dari soal yang diberikan sang guru.

BoboiBoy melirik Fang yang dengan tenang mengerjakan soal matematika itu. Dan ia pun melirik soal yang dikerjakan oleh Fang, Ia terbelalak ketika melihat soal yang Fang kerjakan hampir selesai.

_Jenius... _Kata itu terlintas Dipikiran BoboiBoy ketika Fang telah menyelesaikan seluruh soal itu. Tanpa ia sadari, Fang sudah menatapnya dan menatap soal yang baru ia selesaikan setengah itu.

"Belum selesai?" Fang bertanya dengan suara rendah agar tak ketahuan guru sembari mengerutkan keningnya. Sedangkan BoboiBoy tersentak kaget dan langsung menatap bukunya yang berisi soal-soal yang sudah dikerjakan, Dan juga yang belum dikerjakan.

"U-um... Ya~ Begitulah..." Senyum miris BoboiBoy pun mengembang.

Fang menatap soal BoboiBoy dari samping, membuat jarak wajah nya dan wajah BoboiBoy hanya 10 cm. Lalu ia menunjuk salah satu soal yang menurutnya rumus penyelesaian nya mudah dipahami BoboiBoy.

"Ini rumus nya bla bla bla..." Fang mulai menjelaskan dan BoboiBoy mengikuti penjelasan nya dengan benar, Walau rona merah mulai menyebar diwajahnya dan hatinya mulai berdetak tak menentu.

"Akhirnya selesai~ Terima kasih, Fang~" Wajah BoboiBoy berseri-seri ketika soal-soal matematika yang tercatat dibukunya sudah selesai dikerjakan. Sedangkan Fang hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah selesai, Anak-anak?!" Sang guru bertanya dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Sudaaah!" Gopal pun mengeluarkan aura pundung ketika seluruh anak berkata seperti itu.

Dan dikumpulkan lah buku-buku itu ke meja guru. Sang guru pun mengambil buku-buku itu dan hendak berjalan keluar kelas tetapi langsung berhenti ditengah jalan, "Anak-anak, Besok... Kelas ini akan mengadakan renang. Jadi jika ada yang bolos, Jangan harap kalian mendapatkan nilai 100 dalam pelajaran olahraga." Dan Guru itu pergi.

* * *

Isrirahat, Meja BoboiBoy dan Fang langsung dikerubungi oleh para lelaki dan perempuan.

Lelaki dimeja BoboiBoy, Perempuan dimeja Fang.

"Fang, Tadi kau bisa mengerjakan soal itu tidak?"

"BoboiBoy, Rumahmu dimana?"

"Fang, Mau main kerumahku tidak?"

"BoboiBoy, Kau sudah punya pacar belum?"

"Fang, Nanti malam ada waktu luang tidak?"

"BoboiBoy, Bisa bantu aku?" Beruntung ada yang menanyakan hal yang biasa sehingga BoboiBoy menghela napas lega. Sedangkan Fang, Ia hanya melirik malas seseorang lelaki yang bertanya seperti itu dan ia mengacuhkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan perempuan yang mengelilinginya.

BoboiBoy tersenyum manis pada lelaki itu, "Um, Mungkin... Coba yang mana?" Dan BoboiBoy Pun beranjak ke meja lelaki itu.

"Kalian bubarlah, _Parfume_ menyengat kalian itu menjengkelkan..." Ucap Fang dengan dingin pada wanita-wanita yang menggerubunginya. Dengan kecewa, Wanita-wanita itu pergi dari meja Fang, membuat Fang lebih leluasa mengamati lelaki yang meminta bantuan pada BoboiBoy.

"Ini caranya... Bagaimana ya?" Lelaki itu menunjuk salah satu soal yang belum terisi. BoboiBoy membungkuk dan mengamati soal itu, Ia tak sadar bahwa Wajah lelaki itu dan wajah nya sangat dekat sehingga-

**Chu~**

-Lelaki itu bisa mencium pipinya.

BoboiBoy membeku ditempat. Yaya dan Ying menatap _horror_ lelaki itu, Gopal menganga dan Fang-

**Brak!**

**-**Murka.

Entah kenapa Fang marah karena melihat BoboiBoy dicium oleh lelaki lain. Kini lihatlah, Fang memasang wajah pembunuh yang diarahkan ke lelaki yang sedang gemetar takut.

"Jika kau ingin mencium nya, Jangan dengan alasan ingin dibantu. Bilang saja, 'BoboiBoy, Aku ingin mencium mu, Boleh?'. Bergabunglah kau dengan lelaki-lelaki yang bertanya tak jelas pada BoboiBoy tadi." Fang mulai melangkah kearah BoboiBoy dan dengan cepat BoboiBoy ditarik olehnya sehingga wajah BoboiBoy menabrak dada Fang.

Para lelaki yang dibilang tak jelas itu tentu saja tak terima dan menatap tajam Kearah Fang yang dengan santainya Fang balas dengan kata-kata, "Apa Lihat-lihat? Ingin marah dan mengkeroyok ku? Sini, Kuladeni kalian semua. Beruntung, Aku sudah sabuk hitam."

Buru-buru semua lelaki yang menatap tajam Fang kini keluar dari kelas, Termasuk lelaki yang meminta bantuan pada BoboiBoy tadi. Dan entah kenapa, Tangan Fang sudah melingkari pinggang BoboiBoy dengan erat.

Sadar dirinya tengah dipeluk, wajah BoboiBoy pun merona, "F-Fang, Bi-Bisakah kau lepaskan pelukan mu?"

Fang pun melepaskan pelukan nya dan pergi keluar kelas tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"He?" BoboiBoy memiringkan kepalanya ketika melihat wajah marah Fang saat keluar tadi.

**Puk**

Gopal menepuk bahu BoboiBoy, membuat BoboiBoy tersentak dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Mau kekantin bersama?" Tanya Gopal pada BoboiBoy. Yaya dan Ying yang ada dibelakang Gopal tersenyum **-penuh arti-** pada BoboiBoy.

"Boleh..." BoboiBoy mengangguk

* * *

Dikantin ramai seperti biasa. Hanya saja tempat duduk Fang hanya berisi dirinya seorang, Orang-orang minder kalau dekat sama dia. Kalau lelaki dekat sama dia, Kalah keren dan kalah tampan. Kalau perempuan yang dekat sama dia, Bakal mati gaya mereka.

Jadilah ia duduk sendiri didekat jendela dengan donat kesukaan nya dan _orange juice_ nya.

"Eh? Duduk sama Fang aja. Tuh liat, Mejanya kosong." Ucap Yaya sambil menunjuk Fang yang memakan donat nya sembari menatap keluar jendela, Yaya heran kenapa tuh anak sering ngeliat keluar jendela.

Ying, Gopal dan BoboiBoy mengangguk setuju. Lalu mereka berempat berjalan kearah meja Fang dan duduk tanpa minta izin pada Fang terlebih dahulu.

Fang hanya melirik malas mereka. Yaya dan Ying duduk didepan Fang, Gopal sedang memesan makanan, Dan BoboiBoy ragu mau duduk disamping Fang atau tidak. Akhirnya ia pun duduk disamping Fang.

"Kukira kau tak mau duduk disampingku." Fang bergumam sembari meminum _orange juice_ nya hingga habis dan hendak beranjak dari situ jika saja tangan nya tak ditahan oleh BoboiBoy.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Huh, Marah untuk apa?"

"... Karena tadi."

"Bukankah harusnya akuyang bertanya seperti itu karena telah **LANCANG **Memelukmu?" Fang memberi penekanan dikatanya dengan wajah datar.

"..."

"Jika tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi. Lepaskan tanganku,"

"..."

"Hei, Kau tuli? Lepaskan tanganku."

"... Tidak mau..." BoboiBoy menunduk, Menyembunyika matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hiks," Fang membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar isakan BoboiBoy yang masih menunduk. Sedangkan Yaya dan Ying saling pandang dan melempar senyum penuh arti dengan kilatan berbahaya dimata mereka.

Dengan cepat, Fang menarik BoboiBoy menuju ke taman belakang sekolah. Dan BoboiBoy hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Fang.

"Hee? Fang dan BoboiBoy kemana? Yaya? Ying?" Gopal datang dengan sebuah nampan ditangan nya, Lalu ia duduk berhadapan dengan Yaya dan Ying.

"Mereka sedang kencan." Yaya dan Ying bersama-sama mengucapkan itu sembari mengambil makanan maupun minuman mereka. Lalu dengan senyum yang masih bertengger dibibir mereka, Mereka menyeruput minuman mereka.

Gopal pun menyerah dan memakan makanan nya.

.

Kalian sungguh tak setia kawan **#Ditendang**

* * *

Fang mendudukan BoboiBoy dikursi yang tertutupi pohon yang rindang lalu ia duduk disamping BoboiBoy.

Hening beberapa saat sehingga Fang pun angkat suara, "Jadi, Kenapa kau menangis?"

"..." BoboiBoy diam.

"Hei!"

"..." Tak ada balasan.

Hingga-

**Grep**

-Fang memeluk BoboiBoy karena tubuh BoboiBoy makin gemetar.

"Ada apa?" Fang bertanya dengan nada yang lebih lembut kali ini.

"Hiks... Kau... Hiks... Marah kan padaku?"

"..."

"..."

"Jangan asal menyimpulkan, Bodoh..."

"Habis... Kau... Hiks, Berkata sangat dingin tadi..."

"Kenapa malah kau yang mengurusi hal itu?"

"..."

"Oke, Lupakan hal tadi... Tetapi, Haaah~" Fang Menghela napasnya dan menangkup kedua pipi BoboiBoy.

"..." BoboiBoy tetap diam sembari menatap bola mata ungu kehitaman Fang yang menatapnya lembut, Ia pun membiarkan tangan Fang mengelus pipinya.

"Aku tahu hal ini tak wajar. Tetapi, Aku rasa aku mencintaimu..."

"...!"

"Entah kenapa, Jantung ku selalu berdetak abnormal ketika bersama mu..."

"...!"

"Dan entah kenapa, Aku sangat marah ketika melihatmu bersama lelaki ataupun wanita lain selain aku..."

"...!"

"Jadi...Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

**DEG!**

**DEG!**

**DEG!**

Jantung BoboiBoy berdetak keras. Dan ia menyentak tangan Fang, Air matanya telah berhenti mengalir dan tergantikan oleh mata yang terbelalak.

Fang pun terkejut dengan perilaku tiba-tiba BoboiBoy dan ia menatap BoboiBoy yang melangkah mundur.

"A-Aku..."

"..."

"A-Aku..."

"..."

"AKU MASIH NORMAL DAN AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU, FANG!" BoboiBoy berteriak sembari berlari menjauh dati Fang. Dan entah kenapa hatinya sedikit mencelos karena perkataan nya.

Fang menatap sendu kepergian BoboiBoy sebelum akhirnya ia mendongak, Menatap dedaunan pohon yang berjatuhan ditiup angin, Begitu juga rambutnya yang bergoyang tertiup angin. Lama-kelamaan, Senyum **-****sendu-** pun mengembang Dibibir tipis nya.

"Masih normal, huh?" Ia memejamkan matanya sembari bergumam, "Aku pun masih normal, sebelum kau masuk ke kehidupanku..."

"Muncul disetiap Mimpi ku..."

"Melintas dipikiran ku..."

"Menampilkan senyum ceria seperti orang yang amat kusayangi..."

"Senyum ceria yang ditunjukan Ibuku padaku..."

"..."

"Dan tujuan ku untuk menetap disini ketika ayah ku menelpon ku untuk ke inggris adalah,"

"Dirimu... BoboiBoy..."

"Tetapi, Kau menolak ku..."

"Hilang sudah tujuan ku untuk tetap disini..."

"Mungkin, Minggu depan, Aku akan menerima ajakan ayahku..."

_"Sayonara,_ BoboiBoy..."

"_I Will Miss You in English Later_..."

_"Goodbye, Love..."_

Fang beranjak dari tempat nya menuju kelasnya.

* * *

Dikelas, Fang dan BoboiBoy sama sekali tak berbicara. Mereka saling perang dingin walaupun sesekali BoboiBoy melirik Fang dan Fang itu akan segera membuang mukanya atau menutup mukanya memakai buku.

Selama Pelajaran berlangsung, Mereka tak seperti tadi. Mereka tak berbicatmra satu sama lain. Fang pun tak membantu BoboiBoy seperti tadi ketika dirinya telah selesai.

_Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Fang? Karena penolakanku kau menjadi seperti ini kah? _BoboiBoy menghela napasnya dan kembali mengerjakan soal.

Fang memandang keluar sekolah dengan pandangan bosan, Walau dipikiran nya masih terputar penolakan BoboiBoy tadi.

Dan saat pulang, Fang buru-buru memasukan barang-barang nya dan keluar kelas tanpa memperdulikan anak-anak yang memandang nya bingung, Kecuali BoboiBoy. Ia hanya memandang bersalah Fang yang telah keluar.

_Maaf, Fang..._

Dengan lemas, BoboiBoy menyampirkan tas ranselnya dan berjalan gontai keluar kelas dengan Yaya, Ying dan Gopal yang berada disamping nya. Mereka bertiga memandang heran BoboiBoy yang tampaknya melamun saat berjalan.

"BoboiBoy?" Tak tega, Yaya pun memanggil BoboiBoy. Tetapi sama sekali tak ada balasan dari sang pemilik nama, Malahan orang itu hanya berjalan layaknya raga tanpa nyawa.

"BoboiBoy?"

"..."

"BoboiBoy!"

"..."

**Puk!**

Tak tahan, Yaya pun menepuk bahu BoboiBoy dengan keras. BoboiBoy pun tersentak karena tepukan itu dan ia menoleh kearah Yaya yang tampaknya khawatir.

"Ada apa? Kok melamun?"

"Ah, Ti-Tidak apa-apa.."

"Yakin?"

"Ya..."

"Kalau kau punya masalah tinggal beritahukan saja kami!"

"Iya, Benar... Kita kan teman!"

"Jadi, Mau cerita?

"Tidak. Aku tak apa-apa kok... Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu saja..." BoboiBoy tersenyum dan ia berjalan cepat ketika rumah kakeknya sudah terlihat. Segera saja ia berjalan kearah kedai kakeknya dan mencium punggung tangan kakeknya sebelum akhirnya berlari kearah rumah kakeknya.

Kakek Aba mengernyitkan keningnya, "Ada apa dengan dia?" Tanya Kakek Aba pada Yaya, Ying dan Gopal yang baru saja duduk dikursi. Mereka bertiga mengangkat bahu mereka, tak tahu.

Kembali pada BoboiBoy, Ia sedang berlari kearah kamarnya dan ia membuka pintu kamarnya lalu ia memasuki kamarnya sebelum akhirnya ia merosot dibelakang pintu yang sudah tertutup itu.

"Ada apa denganku?" BoboiBoy mulai bergumam sembari menaruh tas ransel nya di samping nya dan ia memeluk lututnya yang tertekuk itu.

"Ada apa denganku?" Pertanyaan itu terulang kembali. Entah kenapa, hati BoboiBoy berdetak tak menentu setelah menolak pernyataan cinta Fang tadi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganku?" BoboiBoy menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya. Hatinya sakit, entah karena apa. Ia sesak ketika jantung nya berdetak abnormal, Ia tak tahu kenapa. Itu terjadi tiba-tiba. Dan ia benci itu.

"Hiks," BoboiBoy menangis. Menangis untuk hal yang tak ia ketahui alasan nya. Ia bingung kenapa air matanya keluar begitu saja. Ia bahkan tak bisa menghentikan nya. Sehingga ia kelelahan dan terlelap dengan posisi seperti itu.

**○.Alam mimpi BoboiBoy.○**

"Fang? Mau kemana?" BoboiBoy menatap heran Fang yang membawa sebuah koper. Sedangkan Fang hanya bisa menatap nya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"..."

"Fang?"

_"...Sayonara,_ BoboiBoy..."

_"Sayonara?_ Kau mau kemana?"

"Ketempat yang pastinya jauh darimu..."

"K-kenapa?"

"Bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri bahwa kau tak mencintaiku? Daripada aku terus melihatmu dan memendam perasaanku, Lebih baik aku pergi jauh darimu dan mencari sebuah kehidupan yang pastinya **NORMAL**."

"..."

"Selamat tinggal. Kuharap kau menemukan pujaan hatimu." Fang hendak melangkah pergi tetapi BoboiBoy menahan tangan Fang sembari menundukan kepalanya.

"Jangan pergi..." Lirih BoboiBoy.

"Maaf, tapi tak bisa..." Fang menyentak tangan BoboiBoy dan melangkah menjauhi BoboiBoy...

"Jangan pergi!"

"Tidak bisa, BoboiBoy..."

"Hiks, Kumohon..."

**Tap**

Langkah Fang terhenti ketika BoboiBoy terisak seperti itu.

"... Kenapa kau tak ingin aku pergi?"

"..."

"Kenapa, BoboiBoy?"

"..."

"Kau ingin terus menyakitiku?"

"...!"

"Kau ingin terus membuatku sedih?"

"...!"

"Kau ingin..."

"... Membunuhku secara perlahan seperti itu?"

"TIDAK!"

"Lalu apa? Kenapa kau melarangku pergi?"

"..."

"Lihat? Kau hanya diam. Jadi, Jangan hentikan aku..." Fang kembali melangkah.

**Bruk**

"Hiks, Jangan... Jangan... Jangan..." Tubuh BoboiBoy ambruk dan ia menangis sesenggukan sembari menatap punggung Fang yang perlahan menghilang.

"JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"

**(T.T) Alam nyata (T.T)**

BoboiBoy membuka matanya, Membuat setetes air mata lolos dari matanya.

"Apa arti mimpi tadi?"

Ia pun berganti baju dengan pikiran yang masih melayang ke arah mimpi tadi. Lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidurnya, Dan ia baru sadar bahwa malam telah datang.

_Fang... Kau takkan pergi kan?_

BoboiBoy memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang kembali berdetak abnormal sekaligus pikiran nya yang mulai memutar ulang mimpi tadi.

_Kau takkan pergi kan, Fang?_

**TBC (To Be Continued)**

* * *

_**Berbohong lah sesuka hatimu...**_

_**Tetapi, ingat...**_

_**Setiap Kebohongan, Pasti ada resiko nya...**_

_**Dan jika kau membohongi hatimu sendiri...**_

_**Itu sama saja, Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri...**_

_**Lidahmu adalah sebuah racun yang mematikan jika kau menggunakan nya secara tak benar...**_

_**Jujur saja akan perasaan mu...**_

_**Karena kejujuran akan berbuah manis nantinya**_

_**(Author's Note)**_

* * *

Aoi: HAPPY NEW YEAR'S MINNA!

Seiyuu: Ya, Dan kuharap sikap mu lebih dewasa ditahun 2015 ini...

Aoi: Ah, Kamu mah sering banget bikin kesel.

Seiyuu: Apa peduliku?

Aoi: Huuuu!

Seiyuu: Gak jelas.

Aoi: Au ah! Oke, Balas review ah~

**RamenRider ChikenButt**

Aoi: *cengo Kuadrat

Seiyuu: Nih pen name kok random amat ya?-_-"

Aoi: Hush! Gak boleh gitu! Maaf ya, Err- Ramen-san ^^"

Seiyuu: Udah! Bales aja sono review nya!

Aoi: Oke! Um, Hola juga~ Dan, kata siapan anda makhluk asing yang tak boleh masuk?

Seiyuu: Ah, namanya Akino Chira, Aoi!

Aoi: Sou desu ka? _Okaerinasai_ dific gaje ini ^^

Seiyuu: Ups, _Typo_ memang seperti virus yang menyebar ditubuh Aoi sehingga ia nulis ada _Typo_ nya. *Muka datar

Aoi: *Pundung. Punya pacar kayak gini kok harus ekstra sabar ya?

Seiyuu: SIAPA YANG LOE SEBUT PACAR, HAH?! *Narik kerah baju Aoi

Aoi: _Go-Gomen..._ T/|\T . Akino-san~ Terima kasih review dan semangat nya ^.^)/

**Aik-san**

Aoi: Hump, Oke, Aku lupakan review nyasar itu.

Seiyuu: Wow, Itu tak apa kok, Aik-san. malah lebih bagus kalo Fic gaje ini tak direview ^^

Aoi: Jahat~

Seiyuu: Ah, Typo... AOI! NANTI KAU HARUS CEK LAGI TULISAN MU!

Aoi: Iya... Hehe, Biarin dong XP biar kerasa(?)

Seiyuu: Fan emang udah ada rasa. Tuh liat, *nunjuk Fang yang deketan sama BoboiBoy.

Aoi: Blizt! Noh! Gopal nya hampir ngasih tahu(?) noh! Hajar, Aik-san!

Seiyuu: Ara-ara~ Apa kah chapter ini ada momen nya?

Aoi: nggak tau... Ne, Aik-san... Ini adalah cerita... Bukan kue _black forest_ ^^ **#kok_nyambung-nyambung_ke_kue_sih?**

Seiyuu: Aoi nya kabur, Aik-san~ Aku juga pernah _fangirling-_an seperti Aik-san kok...

Aoi: *ngumpet. Caranya bagus tuh, Aik-san!

Seiyuu: Oke... ini gak di-_discontinued _dan ini udah lanjut...

Aoi: Arigatou, Review dan semangat nya ^□^)/

**Shinseina Hana**

Aoi: Hola~ Hana-san~

Seiyuu: jiah, Makanya siapin tisu dulu, Hana-san~

Aoi: Ah, BoboiBoy kan dari sononya emang manis kayak gula merah (BoboiBoy: Nih, Author stres-_-")

Seiyuu: Wew, Hana-san, saat senyum-senyum sendiri gak ada orang kan? Saya takut anda dikira gila... Typo lagi, Typo lagi... AOI! UNTUK KALI INI! CEK DULU FIC MU!

Aoi: Hush! Ngomongnya ya! Hehe, Iya deh, nanti dicek lagi~ Oke, Hana-san~ Terima kasih karena sudah bisa mengerti~

Seiyuu: Terima kasih review nya ^-^

**Lalalala-san**

Aoi: Hi juga~ Welcome back~

Seiyuu: Jangan sok bhs. Inggris deh, Aoi. Lala-san, Anda itu... Benar-benar fujoshi yang harus dihindari...

Aoi: E-Eh? Go-gomen.. Aku tak bisa... Soalnya yang nuliskan Seiyuu, Aku hanya menulisnya dihp. Dilaptop adalah Seiyuu sehingga benar-benar rapi...

Seiyuu: Haha, Fang sudah tertular kenarsisan tokoh difandom sebelah... Terima kasih pujian nya.

Aoi: O-oke, Aku nggak bakal discontinued... Ini udah lanjut... Terima kasih reviewnya ^_^

**Honey Sho**

Seiyuu: O-oh, Maaf, Gerrard-san, Saya tak tau...

Aoi: Makanya, Jangan asal nuduh aja! Hehe, Honey-san bukan fujoshi Ka?

Seiyuu: Wow, tapi saya rasa Aoi maupun saya telah mengecek bahwa nih fic bergenre romance and drama... Dan maaf, Kami bukanlah seorang Gamers, Jadi tidak terlalu mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu...

Aoi: Yak! _Gomen!_ Aku tak tau! Dan... err-ini udah lanjut... Makasih reviewnya ^▼^)/

**Tsukine deharu-chan**

Aoi: Nggak apa-apa kok ^^

Seiyuu: Yaya dan Ying? Jadi seorang Yuri dong? Boleh juga tuh idenya **#plak**

Aoi: Nggak juga tuh... Liat, Fang udah nyatain perasaan nya ke BoboiBoy. Dan kalau mau dikunciin digudang, Gak apa kok... Biarkan mereka melakukan hal yang tak layak ditonton anak kecil...

Seiyuu: Memang itu nyerempet ke lemon/ lime gitu. Gara-gara tuh si Aoi lagi galau tingkat akut karena nginget _seme_ nya yang sudah meninggalkan nya. *lirik Aoi*

Aoi: Iya, Ini gak bakal di discontinued dan ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih review nya ^∇^)/

**RizuStef**

Aoi: I-iya, Ini gak di-discontinued...

Seiyuu: Gomenasai, Fic Aoi gak bisa panjang-panjang karena dia ngetik nya di hp sedangkan laptop saya sedang direnovasi.

Aoi: Jadi, Ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih reviewnya ^×^

**RamenRider ChikeButt**

Aoi: Ne, Ini gak usah dibalas gak apa kan?

**Midoka**

Aoi: Hehe, Namanya juga BoboiBoy dan Fang :3. Aku sebagai Author juga pengen nyulik dia X3

Seiyuu : Iya, Aku juga mau minta ke duo Y.

Aoi: Makasih pujian nya~

Seiyuu: Ini udah lanjut~ Terima kasih review nya~ ^◆^

**Jojoxxx**

Aoi: Nice to chat with you too!

Seiyuu: Oh, Thanks for your praise and for your review, Guys!

**Akaisora Hikari**

Aoi: Iya, BoboiBoy tsundere! Ini udah lanjut, Terima kasih review nya! ^•^

**Jojoxxx**

Aoi: Here! This is a chapter 4. Thanks for your review! ^_^

**Mey-chan Love Kagami-5862**

Aoi: Pfft... Bagus tuh bhs. malay nya haha...

Seiyuu: Aku juga setuju. Tapi kalau ada adudu, Jalan ceritanya bisa berantakan. Terima kasih reviewnya ^■^

**Yuzuki Yanmushiro to Akashiro**

Aoi: Oke! Ini udah lanjut! Iya, aju juga setuju kalau BoboiBoy imut and manis. Arigatou review nya ^÷^

**Kiku-sama**

Seiyuu: Haha, Terima kasih telah memuji fic gaje karya Aoi ini, Kiku-san! Begitulah, Aoi memang masih berumur tapi karena Aoi bergolonan darah B jadilah ia bebas dan mempunyai imajinasi yang bisa disebut awesome. Dan kalau Adik mu ngamuk, Gomen, aku tak bertanggung jawab soal itu. Terima kasih review nya ^◆^

**Black. Azlan**

Aoi: Ini udah lanjut. Iya, Aku juga setuju kalau Fang baik sama BoboiBoy. Terima kasih reviewnya ^◇^

**Jane fuczi 798**

Seiyuu: Insya allah sampe chap 9. Thanks review nya ^∇^

**Rin-san**

Aoi: Senpai? AKu? Ah, Jangan panggil aku gitu~ Toh, umurku tak jauh beda dengan Rin-san~ Hump~ Gomen~ Tiba-tiba aku kepikiran gitu. Fang-chan cocok nya sama Boboi-kun dong~ Hehe~ Kakak Rin-san ngamuk? Gomenasai~ Thank you review nya~ ^.^

**RamenRider ChikenButt**

Seiyuu: Chiro-san, tidak kah abda kasihan sama kami yang sudah bermata panda ini karena harus balas review? Ini kami sedang usaha agar kami dapat update chap 4 tepat wakytu. Yaituu; Seminggu sekali.

**HannyAnonymous**

Aoi: Ha'i desu~ Ini gak didiscontinued kok~ Iya, Lucas-san~ Dan, Saya sudah bikin yang baru juga kok~ My famiy judulnya~ Iya~ Ini udah lanjut~ Arigatou review nya~ #langsung_tepar ditempat_ tidur

Seiyuu: Dasar, Author tak punya pendirian!

**Ratasya**

Aaa~ pujian nya~ Haha, Insya allah chap ini tidak ada typo, Thanks review nya~

**KwangBee**

wew, Anda orang cina? Hump, Ini hanya cerita Gaje ~

**KwangBee**

Heboh nya dirimu ini nak... Jahaha, Biarkan lah saja Fsng ngerayu BoboiBoy seperti itu. Dan soal rate? Rate nya tetap jadi T. Terima kasih review nya~

**Casstella**

Ini udah lanjut~ Terima kasih dan semangat nya~

**Casstella**

Iya, Ini gak didiscontinued~ Gak kok. Cukup sekali aja OOC nya~ Ini udah lanjut~ Terima kasih review nya~

**Ghaisse**

BoboiBoy emang dari sana nya kawaii~ Ini udah lanjut kok~ Jadi anda tak perlu angkat kaki anda~ Terima kasih review dan semangatnya~

.

.

.

**◇. Happy New Year 2015, Minna-san~ .◇**

**Review, Please?**


	5. Chapter 5: The Flashback

Seorang pemuda bersurai ungu kehitaman itu tengah melangkahkan kakinya distasiun kereta api. Ia duduk dikursi besi yang memanjang yang menampilkan rel kereta api itu lalu ia menyandarkan punggung nya dikursi itu. Pikiran nya melayang kembali dan manik sewarna buah anggur itu menatap kosong rel kereta api dihadapan nya.

Apakah kali ini keputusan nya benar? Ia membatin seperti itu. Frustasi, Ia pun mengacak surai ungu kehitaman nya. '_Aku harus bagaimana?!_''

Akhirnya, Pemuda itu menghela napasnya, lelah. Dengan gemetar ia mengambil ponsel yang berada disaku nya. Ia membuka buku kontak diponsel miliknya, Lalu mencari nama seseorang yang berada jauh dengan nya.

**Tut Tut Tut Tu-Cklek**

**'Halo?'**

"... Pa," Lagi-lagi manik sewarna buah anggur itu menatap kosong rel kereta api.

**'... Fang?'**

"Iya, Ini aku... Soal ajakan pindah ke negara inggris itu... Apa masih bisa?" Pemuda bersurai ungu kehitaman yang dipanggil Fang itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

**'Tentu. Kenapa?'**

"A-aku... Merubah pikiran ku, Pa..." Fang mendongakan kepalanya, Menatap langit-langit stasiun Kereta api yang sedang kosong itu.

**'Tak perlu memaksa-'**

"Tidak! Maksudku, Aku tak memaksakan diriku. J-Jadi, Aku... Mau ikut." Fang menundukan kepala nya, menatap sepatu yang ia pakai. Dipikiran nya, terlintas wajah BoboiBoy yang tersenyum pada nya.

**'Kau yakin akan keputusan mu, Fang?'**

"Sangat yakin." Keputusan Fang sudah bulat sekarang. Ia takkan menemui BoboiBoy lagi minggu depan.

Tapi...

**'Baiklah. Minggu depan Ayah akan menjemputmu. Jadi, Pastikan bahwa semua nya sudah siap.' -Cklek.**

... Bagaimana caranya ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada BoboiBoy?

Fang melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah nya, setelah ia memasukan ponsel nya kedalam saku celananya.

_'Aku tak bisa mengubah keputusanku kembali. Maaf, BoboiBoy.'_

* * *

**Originated From A Chocolate**

**Disclaimer: BoboiBoy is ****Animonsta**

**Pairing: **Seme!Fang x Uke!BoboiBoy.

**Genre: **Romance and Drama

**Rating: **T

**Warn: Yaoi, Slash, BL, Shonen-ai, No power, No fight, No bhs. Malay, Typo, Tak sesuai EYD, OOC (maybe), Hurt nya gak berasa-_- and other.**

**Dont Like? GET OUT FROM THIS PAGE! XD**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **_The Flashback._

* * *

BoboiBoy bangun dari tidurnya ketika mimpi buruk nya tentang Fang yang pergi. Dadanya sesak ketika mengingat hal itu, Dan ia takkan mengakui bahwa ia tak ingin kehilangan Fang.

Akhirnya, Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di tengah malam hari ini, Sekedar untuk mencari udara malam agar ia kembali mengantuk dan Bisa tertidur kembali dengan nyenyak.

Tetapi ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu Fang ditengah jalan seperti ini. Ia sempat melihat Raut wajah terkejut dari Fang, Tetapi langsung datar kembali.

Seolah tak mengenal, Fang berjalan melewati BoboiBoy yang diam membeku diposisinya. Tetapi, Langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika ia merasakan adanya yang menggenggam tangan nya.

BoboiBoy menunduk, Menolak untuk menunjukan raut wajah kesakitan nya pada Fang. Ia membuka mulutnya tetapi-

"Lepaskan tanganmu."

-Perkataan Fang mampu membuat mulut BoboiBoy terkatup rapat.

Bukan nya melepas, BoboiBoy malah mengeratkan pegangan nya pada tangan Fang. Ia hanya bisa menatap tanah yang tengah ia pijak ini.

"... Kenapa?" Dengan suara yang ia tekan agar tak bergetar, BoboiBoy mengeluarkan suaranya. Tetapi ia tak tahu bahwa suara yang ia kira tidak bergetar itu tetap bergetar.

Fang yang mendengar suara bergetar BoboiBoy hanya mampu diam tak bergerak.

"... Untuk apa kau bertanya 'kenapa'? Maksudmu adalah kenapa aku masih disini, Begitu? Oh, Tenang saja. Aku akan pergi. Jadi, Jangan pernah ganggu aku." Fang menyentak tangan BoboiBoy dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya.

"Fang..."

**Tap**

Langkah Fang terhenti. Tanpa menoleh pun, Ia tahu bahwa BoboiBoy tengah memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa...?"

"Kenapa dirimu yang kucintai?"

"..."

_"Well,_ Aku juga tak mau mencintai si pangeran manja seperti mu."

"..."

"Lagipula, Aku tak suka orang yang merepotkan seperti dirimu."

"..."

"Tetapi, Kau yang seperti itu malah membuatku tertarik."

"...!"

"Sayangnya, Dirimu tak pernah bisa kugapai. Hanya Bisa kulihat dari kejauhan."

"...?"

"Haah~ BoboiBoy, tahu seberapa sakitnya aku ketika kau menolak ku?"

Fang berbalik menatap punggung BoboiBoy dengan lembut sedangkan BoboiBoy tetap menunduk dengan kepala yang sedikit menggeleng.

"Sakit... BoboiBoy... Sakit..." Fang melangkah mendekati BoboiBoy. Dan ia berhenti ketika ia sudah dekat dengan BoboiBoy yang membelakanginya.

**Sret**

Fang memutar tubuh Boboiboy agar menghadap dirinya dan mengangkat dagu BoboiBoy, Menyuruh BoboiBoy untuk menatap mata nya secara tak langsung. BoboiBoy menatap iris mata ungu kehitaman itu dengan sendu.

(Aoi: Ini kok, Jadi adegan sinetron ya? -_-a/ Namina: Kan ini kau yang nulis, Bodoh! **#jitak_Aoi)**

"Fang..."

"BoboiBoy..."

"Fa-mph!" BoboiBoy membelalakan matanya ketika Fang mencium bibirnya. Ia ingin mendorong tubuh Fang menjauh darinya, Tetapi hatinya...

... Hatinya hanya bisa menyuruhnya diam.

Akan Tetapi,

**Bruk**

... Ia Masih **NORMAL!**

Fang yang didorong oleh BoboiBoy, Terjatuh ditanah. Ia menghela napasnya dan ia berdiri. Lalu ia menepuk-nepuk celana bagian belakang nya yang sedikit berdebu.

Sedangkan BoboiBoy hanya mengusap bibirnya dan menatap tajam Fang, Ia tak menghiraukan hatinya yang lagi-lagi sakit. Lalu perlahan tangan nya terangkat dan jari telunjuk nya menunjuk diri Fang yang menatap nya datar, "Kau..." Dengan suara yang terdengar geram, BoboiBoy berbicara pada Fang tanpa memperdulikan hatinya yang mencoba menghentikan kata-katanya.

"... Jika memang kau hanya ingin memacari ku untuk **nafsu** semata mu! Jangan diriku! Aku bukan seseorang yang **murahan** sepertimu, Fang! Aku **NORMAL!** Aku bukan **HOMO** seperti mu! AKU **NORMAL!** Jika kau ingin Ber-**HOMO** an, Lebih baik kau cari yang lain! **Jangan. Diriku!** Aku **benci** orang-orang ber-orientasi yang menyimpang sepertimu! **LUPAKAN SEMUA NYA! LUPAKAN BAHWA KITA PERNAH BERTEMAN! AKU BENCI PADAMU!."**

BoboiBoy mengatur napasnya setelah ia mengucapkan bentakkan kasar pada Fang sedangkan Fang, Ia mencoba untuk tetap memasang wajah datar meskipun hatinya mulai merespon perkataan BoboiBoy.

"Dulu, Aku sama sekali tak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang **lancang** sepertimu! Aku bahkan tak menyangka orang seperti mu ada didunia ini! Cih, jika kau seperti ini, Mungkin **aku takkan mau berteman dengan mu!** D-"

_**"Jang****an**** sala****hkan**** di****a**** ji****ka**** ka****u**** diti****nggal**** pe****rgi**** ol****eh**** nya..."**_

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang muncul dalam pikiran nya disaat ia melihat Fang melangkah menjauhinya tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata yang ia berikan pada Fang tadi. Hingga akhirnya-

**Bruk**

-Tubuh BoboiBoy melemas dan jatuh ditanah dengan tatapan sendu yang ia berikan pada Fang.

**◑°◑ BoboiBoy's Pov. ◑■◑**

Apa yang tadi kukatakan pada Fang? A-apa yang kulakukan pada Fang tadi? Aku... Aku tak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal itu pada Fang. Apalagi, melontarkan kata-kata kasar padanya... Aku, Sama sekali tak bermaksud...

Sebenarnya, Pikiran dan hatiku sedang berkecamuk hebat dalam diriku. Hingga akhirnya, Aku lebih memilih ego ku daripada perasaanku. Te-tetapi, Kenapa bisa aku...

... Berkata sekasar itu pada Fang?

Dia pasti kecewa...

Dia pasti menjauhiku...

Dia pasti akan menghindariku...

Dia pasti akan bersikap seolah tak mengenal diriku...

Dia pasti tak ingin melihat keberadaan ku...

Kenapa aku berkata kasar padanya? Bukankah mencintai seseorang itu berlaku pada siapa saja? Lalu kenapa aku marah?

Sebenarnya, Hanya dia yang kupikirkan dari hari kemarin. Wajah menyebalkan nya, Senyum nya, Suaranya... Semua dari nya Yang selalu ada dipikiran ku. Apa yang Akan kurasakan ketika ia menjauhiku?

**Sakit?**

**Kecewa?**

Atau...

... **Kehilangan?**

**Tidak. Tidak mungkin!**

Mana mungkin aku merasakan rasa sakit ketika Fang menjauhiku? Biar saja ia menjauhiku. Toh, Masih banyak orang yang mau berteman dengan ku. Tidak hanya dia yang menyebalkan itu.

Tetapi, Kenapa dada ini sesak ketika tahu bahwa ia akan meninggalkan ku? Aku... Bukan seorang _**Gay**_ hanya karena dirinya, kan?

Lalu, Mana mungkin aku kecewa ketika ia menjauhiku? Kecewa karena apa coba? Kecewa karena dia **mencintaiku** yang merupakan **teman** nya? Cih, Omong kosong. Aku sama sekali tak kecewa ketika ia lebih memilih **menjauhi** ku daripada berada didekatku. Aku malah **jijik** dengan nya.

Tetapi, Kenapa mataku terus tertuju pada punggung nya yang lama-kelamaan menghilang itu? Aku tak mungkin **kecewa!** Ia hanyalah **sampah** masyarakat! Jadi, Biarlah ia menjauhiku agar aku tak tertular _**virus **_Darinya.

Dan, Apa pula pemikiran ku itu? Kehilangan? _Hell!_ Aku tak pernah merasakan kehilangan hanya karena dirinya yang pergi itu! **TAKKAN PERNAH!** Aku tak mencintainya! Jadi untuk apa aku merasa kehilangan ketika dirinya menjauhiku? Aku malah merasa beruntung karena tak perlu menyuruh dirinya untuk menjauhiku.

Tetapi kenapa mataku memanas ketika mengingat bahwa aku akan ditinggalkan oleh nya? Eh? Tunggu, Ditinggalkan? Memangnya ia akan pergi? Tak mungkin. Dia pasti akan mengejar diriku sehingga aku jatuh cinta padanya, Walau itu tak mungkin terjadi. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada si pangeran menyebalkan sepertinya? Mustahil.

Aku pun bangkit dan melangkahkan kaki ku menuju rumah kakek ku.

* * *

Aku terbangun ketika cahaya matahari mulai menyapaku. Lalu aku bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah, Tentu saja aku menyiapkan peralatan berenang milik ku.

Walaupun wajahku sudah kubasuh dengan air, Tetap saja wajahku terlihat lusuh dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah mataku Karena tak tidur sedari malam tadi.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju pintu kamarku. Lalu aku membuka pintu kamarku. Setelah itu aku keluar dan aku menutup pintu kamarku. Aku tahu bahwa kakek sedang memperhatikanku, tetapi aku terlalu lelah membicarakan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Aku melangkah menuju dirinya yang tengah memandangku heran lalu aku mengambil tangan kanan nya dan kucium punggung tangan nya, "Assalamualaikum..."

Setelah itu aku berjalan kearah pintu dan akan membuka pintu itu jika saja-

"Ada apa, BoboiBoy?"

-Kakek tak menginterupsi pergerakan ku.

Aku menggeleng tanpa menoleh. Aku pun langsung membuka pintu itu dan melangkah keluar. Lalu aku menutup pintu itu. Kemudian aku berjalan kearah sekolahku sembari memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan nanti dihadapan Fang?

Apa... Yang harus ku katakan pada Fang nanti? Meminta maaf padanya kah?

Tetapi aku tidak bersalah! Dia yang bersalah karena telah mencintaiku!... Tapi, Kenapa aku menyalahkan nya Yang... Mencintaiku? Itu sama saja aku menyalahkan cinta nya...

Dia baik, tetapi terlalu dingin. Dia ramah, tetapi terlalu _stoic._ Dia sopan, tetapi terlalu pedas omongan nya. Dia pintar, Tetapi terlalu pelit untuk membaginya.

**ARGH!** Kenapa malah membicarakan watak nya? Dan kenapa... Aku begitu mengenal nya?

**_"Hiks, Aku dimana?"_**

**_"Hei, Kenapa menangis?"_**

**_"Aku tersesat..."_**

**_"H-Hei! Tak perlu memeluk ku!"_**

**_"Huweee! Bantu aku, Hiks..."_**

**_"T-tapi... Tak usah memeluk ku..."_**

**_"Kenapa? Aku kan takut. Disini gelap! Hiks, Ayo! Bantu aku!"_**

**_"I-Iya... T-tapi jangan memeluk ku, Bodoh!"_**

**_"Hiks, Biarkan begini... Kumohon..."_**

**_"Kenapa kau begitu penakut sih? Baik, Baik! Aku biarkan kau memeluk ku. Ayo, Aku tahu arah jalan. Rumah mu dimana?"_**

**_"D-didekat taman..."_**

**_"Hmm..."_**

S-Suara siapa itu? Apa yang tadi itu? Kenapa rasanya suara itu tak lagi asing ditelingaku? Dan suara itu mirip dengan suara anak kecil, Kenapa? Aku... Tak tahu. Sebenarnya, Apa yang terjadi saat anak kecil itu berbicara? Dan kenapa pikiran ku terus memutar suara-suara itu?

**.~. BoboiBoy's Pov. .~.**

**•」• Fang's Pov. •_•**

**Jduk**

Aku menoleh kearah pintu kelas ketika aku mendengar sesuatu disana. Dan ketika aku menoleh, Aku mendapatkan BoboiBoy tengah mengelus kening nya yang memerah Dan aku tahu kenapa kening nya memerah. Karena dia menabrak pintu, Gara-gara melamun mungkin.

Ah, BoboiBoy masih seperti dulu. Sayang, Ia tak ingat. Aku pun mendengus geli ketika mengingat dulu.

_**"O-Owch..." Aku menoleh kearah BoboiBoy ketika mendengar suara nya yang meringis, dan aku mendapati dirinya tengah mengelus kening nya yang memerah karena terbentur dinding. Aku tersenyum ketika ia menatapku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Aku menyuruhnya untuk mendekat dengan isyarat tangan dan ia menurut.**_

_**"Kenapa?" Tanyaku, Walaupun aku tahu bahwa itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh.**_

_**"Sakit~" Dia mengelus kening nya lagi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuatnya tambah manis dimataku.**_

_**"Kamu nya aja yang gak hati-Hati." aku berusaha untuk bersikap tak peduli dan kembali menatap bacaan yang ada dibuku ku dengan senyum tipis yang terukir dibibirku.**_

_**"Huweee! Kok malah digituin sih? Harusnya tuh disayang! Bukan dinasihatin, Fang!"**_

_**"Ish, Kau itu merepotkan sekali!"**_

_**"Hiks, Jadi gak mau disayang nih? Ya udah, Aku bakal pulang besok dan gak bakal balik lagi kesini!" Aku tersentak mendengar pernyataan nya, Dan aku langsung menatap nya.**_

_**"E-eh? Kok gitu? Ya udah sini, Duduk dipangkuan ku. Tapi, Jangan pindah ya? Aku bakal kesepian kalau gak ada kamu." Sedikit malu memang Ketika berbicara seperti itu. Tetapi hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.**_

_**"Yaaay! Iya, Fang~" Dia pun menurutiku, Dengan duduk dipangkuan ku.**_

**_Chuu~_**

**_Dengan ragu aku mengecup keningnya yang memerah itu. Lalu aku menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah._**

**_"Sudah?"_**

**_"U-Um..." Dan saat kutatap wajahnya, Ternyata ia juga merona._**

**_"Kenapa wajah mu memerah?"_**

**_"T-Tidak..."_**

**_"Sakit?"_**

**_"Nggak kok .. Um, Fang..."_**

**_"Ya?"_**

**_"Kalau sudah besar nanti, Aku mau Fang yang nyium aku..."_**

**_"H-Huh?" Aku menatapnya dengan terkejut. Ia? Anak 6 tahun? Tahu tentang ciuman? Kalau aku tak perlu ditanyakan, Mengingat ayah dan ibuku telah tiada dari umurku yang ketiga tahun sehingga aku bisa bebas dan tahu hal yang seharusnya tak kuketahui diusiaku._**

**_"Iya! Nanti aku mau kamu yang nyium aku kalau sudah besar!" Aku tersentak ketika ia mengalungkan kedua tangan nya dileherku sembari menatapku dengan binar-binar yang indah dimatanya itu._**

**_"A-Aku tak mengerti..." Aku membuang muka ku yang kembali merona. Ucapan nya terlalu blak-blakan!_**

**_"Aku tahu kok kalau kamu ngerti sama apa yang aku omongin tadi! Ukh..." Aku menoleh kearahnya ketika ia mulai melepaskan kedua tangan nya dari leherku._**

**_"Hei, Kenapa?" Aku memandang nya heran ketika ia menunduk dan mencengkram kain celana nya_**

**_"Hiks, Aku tak mau pulang kerumah... Tapi besok, Mama dan papa akan kembali..." Aku tersentak kecil dan aku menatapnya lembut._**

**_"... Tak apa." Jawabku, walau agak sakit ketika berbicara itu._**

**_"Eh?" Dia menatapku tak percaya. Matanya yang ada setitik air mata itu, Kuhapus dengan lembut._**

**_"Aku tak apa... Tapi, Kamu harus janji kalau kamu bakal kembali lagi." Aku tersenyum dan mengelus pipi nya yang chubby karena masih ada sisa lemak bayinya itu._**

**_"Tentu saja! Aku kan sayang sama Fang. Mana mungkin aku ninggalin kamu begitu aja?" Beruntung dia kembali semangat seperti biasa, Dan itulah yang kusuka darinya._**

**_"Haha, Siapa tau aja kan?" Hanya dia yang bisa membuatku tertawa seperti ini. Ya, Hanya dia._**

**_"... Kamu tertawa... KAMU TERTAWA KARENA AKU?! HOREEE!" Dia tiba-tiba memeluk ku dengan erat. Membuatku harus menjaga keseimbanganku agar tak terjatuh kebelakang._**

**_"He-Hei! Pelukan mu terlalu erat, BoboiBoy!"_**

**_"Aku sayang Fang..." Aku diam ketika ia membenamkan wajahnya didada ku. Lama kelamaan tangan ku mengelus puncak kepalanya yang tertutupi topi itu._**

**_"... Aku juga menyayangimu, BoboiBoy..."_**

**_"Janji ya, nggak bakal ngelupain Aku?" Dia menatap mataku. Aku tersenyum ketika melihat wajahnya yang merona itu._**

**_"Tentu." Aku pun mengecup pipi nya yang lembut itu. Dia hanya tersenyum riang dan-_**

**_"Aku juga gak bakal ngelupain Fang~"_**

**_-Ia mencium kedua pipiku._**

**_Tentu saja aku terkejut. Dan ketika ia menatapku dari jarak yang dekat, Aku hanya diam mematung._**

**_Cup~_**

**_Aku membelalakan mataku ketika ia mencium bibirku dengan memejamkan matanya. Lama-kelamaan aku menutup mataku dan memeluk pinggang BoboiBoy dengan satu tanganku lalu mendorong kepala BoboiBoy kearahku agar ciuman itu mendalam._**

**_Aku tak tahu bahwa ia mengetahui cara berciuman diumurnya ini, Dan aku menikmati itu._**

Aku tersenyum ketika aku mengingat hal itu. Aku dan BoboiBoy saat kecil... Berciuman? Haha, Suatu hal yang gila! Tetapi itu adalah kenyataan nya.

Aku tahu bahwa ia yang sedang duduk disampingku ini tengah meringis kesakitan, Tetapi aku tetap menatap keluar jendela. Aku hanya tak ingin ia lebih membenci diriku dari ini.

_AKU BENCI PADAMU!_

_AKU BENCI PADAMU!_

_AKU BENCI PADAMU!_

Kata-Kata yang BoboiBoy berikan padaku masih terngiang jelas dipikiran ku sehingga senyum ku memudar.

"Um..." Aku melirik BoboiBoy ketika ia membuka suaranya.

"F-"

"SELAMAT PAGI, ANAK-ANAK!" Aku menghela napasku ketika ucapan BoboiBoy terpontong suara pak guru ku yang sangat 'Istimewa' itu.

Lalu aku menatap kearah pak guru yang tengah menerangkan cara berenang. Aku lupa bahwa hari ini berenang.

_**"Fang~" **_

_**"Apa?" Tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan perhatian ku pada buku yang tengah kupegang ini. Ia yang berada dikolam renang, Tak kuhiraukan.**_

_**"Ajari aku berenang~"**_

_**"Belajarlah sendiri." Jawabku dengan cuek.**_

_**"Ayolah~"**_

_**"Aku sedang sibuk, BoboiBoy."**_

_**"Sibuk apanya coba?! Kamu dari tadi cuma duduk disitu sambil baca buku apalah itu!" Ah,dia marah.**_

**_"Baiklah, Baiklah." Akhirnya, Aku menutup buku ku dan berdiri. Lalu aku membuka bajuku._**

**_Sret._**

**_"F-FANG!" Aku menoleh kearah BoboiBoybketika mendengar jeritan nya. Dan aku mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan nya_**

**_"Kenapa kamu malah menjerit?"_**

**_"IH! KAMU TUH JANGAN BUKA BAJU KAMU!"_**

**_"Hah?"_**

**_"PAKAI BAJUMU KEMBALI, FANG!"_**

**_"Lho? Katanya kamu mau aku ngajarin kamu berenang?"_**

**_"..." Ah, Aku tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Aku pun menyeringai jahil sembari berjalan kearah kolam dan mendekatinya._**

**_"Kamu kira aku mau me-"_**

**_"TIDAK! Aku tak berpikiran seperti itu kok." Dia langsung membantah dengan cepat._**

**_"Baiklah..." Tak ingin berdebat lebih lama dari ini, Aku pun menghentikan rencana jahilku dan memegang tangan nya._**

**_"F-Fang..." Ia merona, Entah kenapa._**

**_"Pertama, Gerakan kakimu keatas dan kebawah secara bergantian." Aku mulai menjelaskan caranya dan ia pun mencoba untuk mengikuti penjelasanku. Tetapi-_**

**_"Yak!" -Ia jatuh hingga ia kutangkap dan menjadi ia yang berada dalam pelukan ku._**

**_"Hati-hati..." Nasihatku. Tetapi ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan ku._**

**_"... Kamu kalau dari dekat sangat... Mempesona ya..."_**

**_"H-Hei, J-Jangan dekat-dekat..." Aku mulai gugup ketika ia makin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajahku._**

**_"Kenapa? Kan kemarin kamu udah bilang kalau kita pacaran Dan kamu juga udah nyium aku disini dua hari yang lalu. Jadi itu wajar dong!" Dia mengeluarkan protesan nya dan mengembungkan pipinya_**

**_"... Iya sih. Tapi kita masih kecil, BoboiBoy..." Lagi-lagi aku menasihatinya dengan lembut._**

**_"Apa masalah nya sih dengan itu?!" Aku geram ketika mendengar itu. Lalu aku melepaskan pelukan ku dan memegang kedua bahunya sembari menatap mata hazel nya yang menatapku terkejut._**

**_"... Kalau kamu hanya ingin merasakan hal yang dilakukan orang dewasa, Jangan sama aku. Lebih baik kamu putusin aku dan mencari yang lain. Aku tulus menyayangimu dan kasih sayangku itu tak ada noda nafsu, Mengerti?"_**

**_"Hiks, Aku nggak mau putus!" Matanya pangsung berkaca-kaca ketika mendengar penuturan ku dan ia langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan ku sembari menggelengkan kepalanya._**

**_"Nah, Sekarang belajar berenang dulu. Nanti kita beli ice cream dan pulang, oke?" Aku tersenyum lembut dan mengelus surai nya._**

**_"Hump... Maaf untuk yang tadi ya?" Dia menatapku dengan pandangan bersalah. Aku pun mempertahankan senyuman ku._**

**_"Iya..." _**

Ah, Aku kembali mengingat masa lalu. Aku rasa, Masa lalu itu cukup membuat hatiku sakit. Karena sekarang BoboiBoy sama sekali tak mengingat diriku.

**|/⊙ Fang's Pov. End ⊙\|**

BoboiBoy berjalan kearah bilik kamar mandi laki-laki yang kosong dengan tangan yang memeluk celana renang milik nya. Lalu tanpa sadar, Ia melewati Fang begitu saja. Sehingga Fang menghela napasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi lelaki itu.

Fang berjalan kearah kolam renang yang berada dibelakang taman yang dulu ia bersihkan itu. Lalu ia duduk dipinggir kolam renang yang jernih airnya itu, ia pun mencelupkan kedua kakinya kekolam itu dan memandang kosong ke depan.

Ia bingung. Ia harus apa didepan BoboiBoy nanti? Dan tanpa ia sadari, 2 orang mengetahui bahwa mereka tengah bertengkar dan sedang mencari solusinya.

Apa Fang akan rela begitu saja meninggalkan pujaan hatinya dari kecil itu?

Akankah BoboiBoy mengetahu bahwa Fang adalah orang yang sama seperti dulu?

Bisakah mereka bersatu?

Lihat saja dichapter depan :3

**TBC (To Be Continued)**

* * *

**A/N: Huweeee! _Gomen!_ Telat update! Harusnya ini udah jadi dari tanggal 07 january! Tapi... Tapi, Dikarenakan Seiyuu sakit dan tugas sekolah menumpuk, Aoi jadi telat T.T Huweee! _Gomenasai, Minna-san~!_ T/|\T _*Bow_**

_**Review:**_

**S twins**

Selamat tahun baru juga~ **#udah_kelewat_woi!**

Ratasya-san, Sakit? Seiyuu Juga, Doain ya? Dia masih belum nge-buka matanya sampe sekarang T.T

Karena BoboiBoy normal, Dan udah punya aku ;3 **#dirajam_Fang_sekaligus_readers**

Ehehe... Itu kan kompor nya ^^"

Gak terima? Huweee~ Kalo gak gitu nanti Fang gak nyatain cintanya T.T

Ini masih lanjut kok. _Gomen_ telat update ^^a

_Arigatou_ Review nya ^_^

**Rea**

Eh? _A-Arigatou ***Blush.**_

Hehe, _Gomen_ tapi Fang disini _Seme_ ^^". Ini udah lanjut, _Arigatou_ Review nya.

**Kiku-sama**

Oh, Tentu saja Kiku-san. Fang itu sifat nya mirip tokoh _anime_ Naruto yang bernama Sasuke itu lho~ Dia kan agak posesif sedangkan fisik nya mirip sama Saruhiko Fushimi ;p.

Menepati janji apa ya? *Amnesia mendadak*

_A-Arigatou_ pujian nya, Kiku-san... ^/^ _*Blushing*_

JANGAN! FIC INI BELUM SELESAI T.T JADI FANG GAK BOLEH NGILANG DULU T3T **#gubrak**

Ini udah lanjut, Terima kasih review nya ^.^

**Black. Azlan**

Hehe, Nanggung ya? Maaf~ Seiyuu nya langsung jatuh tertidur sih XP jadinya aku selesain cepet-cepet deh ;3 Ini udah lanjut.

Terima kasih pujian dan review nya ^•^

**Lalalala-chan**

Iya, Ini gak _discontinued_ karena banyak yang minta untuk lanjut ^^

Bhs. Inggrisku masih banyak kekurangan nya T.T dan Seiyuu selalu jadi tutor tanpa bayaran(?) Ku. T-Tapi dia malah sakit T-T

BoboiBoy sekarang lagi PMS makanya nge-bentak Fang dichapter ini XC

Jiah, Fang naik pesawat Roket(?) dong~ Supaya bisa ke langit(?) dan merhatiin BoboiBoy dari atas sana XP

Hehehe, _Arigatou_ pujian nya ^^

Doain Seiyuu biar cepet sembuh _ne?_ *Senyum (sendu)* _Arigatou_ review nya ^」^

**Yuzaku**

Iya, Kasian Fang... Jiah, Yu-san cewe ka? atau cowo _uke?_ #Plak _(Gomen,_ Lancang karena menanyakan hal itu. Abaikan saja pertanyaan Gaje itu_-)

(Mind: Beruntunglah aku karena aku adalah cowok _**-uke-**_ Jika tidak pasti aku akan terpikat) Iya, Ini udah lanjut! Terima kasih review nya ^-^

**Sakura Mi Shion**

Iya, _Happy New Year!_ ^^

Amin. Liat chap ini dengan teliti dan kritik ya? Agar _typoleosis(?)_ nya hilang. Di RSUD Ciremai(?) ^^

Oh, Gitu... Iya, Nanti aku salamin mengingat aku bakal jenguk dia nanti malam ^^

Entahlah... Lihat saja _ne? Arigatou_ Review nya ^u^

**Jojoxxx**

_Really? Sorry for making you Feel sad_ ^~^ _And Thanks for your Review_ ^~^

**Shinseina Hana**

Hai juga~ Tau! BoboiBoy malah nolak Fang! Sini, Fang nya aku obralin(?) aja ***Narik Fang.**

Fang nya udah Ada yang punya, Hana-san ;3 tuh liat, BoboiBoy umur 6 tahun udah bisa milikin Fang XD

BoboiBoy cuma untuk Fang lho~ Aku gak bakal rela kalo dia sama yang lain -3-

Hajar, Hana-san! Anggap aja itu salah satu _OC_ ku yaitu; Zemiko Kaito XD

Kaito: Woi! Gak usah bawa-bawa nama _Ore! Omae_ Minta dikutuk ya?! ***Nyiapin tongkat**

Aoi: Hehe, Pisss ^^V

Kaito: Awas aja kalau _Omae_ bawa-bawa nama _Ore_ lagi. ***Bersiap pergi***

Aoi: Eits, Jangan pergi dulu! _Anata_ kan udah disini, Jadi bantuin _Ore_ buat balas review ***Narik kerah belakang Kaito***

Kaito: Tch... ***baca review Hana-san*** _Well,_ Itu sama sekali tak masalah untuk Aoi. Toh, Dia jadi semangat lagi kalau ngebaca review. _Thanks_ review nya ^-^

**RizuStef**

Kaito: Yup, itu untuk membantu jalan cerita OFAC ini.

Aoi: Hump, Aku juga kadang gigitin kabel(?) ces-an kalau lagi geregetan X3

Kaito: Ya, Aoi sudah semangat. Dan Seiyuu masih dirawat. Jadi, Terima kasih karena telah menyemangatinya dan terima kasih juga karena review-mu ^•^

**Namika Rahma**

Aoi: Sebut saja seperti itu hihihi

Kaito: Sayang, Disini sudah tercantum bahwa ini dunia seperti alam nyata atau bisa disebut _AU._

Aoi: Ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih review nya ^⊙^

**KwangBee**

Aoi: BoboiBoy Normal, Katanya. Dan Fang jangan dikarungin! Nanti kehabisan napas, Jadi meninggal deh nantinya DX

Kaito: Ya, Aku setuju. Dan jika Fang memakai bayangan nya, Berarti itu bukan _AU._ BoboiBoy? Dia udah nggak bisa nonton BoboiBoy lagi karena harus ngerjain tugas sekolah. Terima kasih reviewnya ^_^

**Akaisora Hikari**

Aoi: Wew, Nama Hikarinya mirip tuh sama OC ku XD. Haha, Setuju! Jangan pergi Fang! Nanti BoboiBoy dirape cowok gaje lagi XP

Kaito: Ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih review nya ^u^

**Yora-chan**

Aoi: Aku? ***nunjuk diri sendiri*** Yakin aku?

Kaito: ***Jitak Aoi*** Dia adalah orang yang bisa bergender perempuan dan bisa menjadi cowok, Meski harus jadi cowok _Uke._

Aoi: _Ittai yo~_ -3- Eh? Yora-san suka? Fic ini manis? _Y-Yokatta... A-arigatou_ review dan pujian nya ^/^

**Yuuki Hanami**

Aoi: Ini udah lanjut~ Nggak apa kok ^^ Aoi gak maksa untuk review~ Hehe, Terima kasih pujian sekaligus review nya ^*^

**Ryuusuke583**

Aoi: Ano... Review-an kamu dari chap 1 sampai 4 Aoi gabungin aja ya? **「For chap 1」** Hehe, Aku juga suka BoboiBoy jadi _uke_ nya Fang, Begitupun sebaliknya XD.

Kaito: **「For** Chap **2」**Ini ada kissu nya kok... **「For Chap 3」Iya,** Di chap 3 Fang nya lucu banget. Aku aja sampe ngakak pas Aoi nulis itu XD.

Aoi: Kaito... Kamu tertawa XE. **「For Chap 4」** Hehe, Gak pisah kok... Cuma pengen ada konflik diantara Fang dan BoboiBoy aja XS. Dan, Ini _happy end_ kok. Ini udah lanjut, Maaf telat update dan terima kasih review nya ^w^

**VaniaFeli**

Aoi: Hehe, Makasih ya karena bilang fic ini keren ^^

Kaito: Huh, BoboiBoy _tsundere_ ***Lirik BoboiBoy yang manyun*** Haaah~ Aoi itu masih S* **-Tebak sendiri-** Jadi dia nggak tau.

Aoi: Ini udah lanjut~ Makasih review nya~

**Kiku-sama**

Aoi: Iya, Gak apa kok...

Kaito: ... **_*Sweatdrope*_**

Aoi: ... ***Meluk Kaito dibelakang punggung nya sambil ngelirik Kiku-san***

Kaito: ... Oke, Kiku-san... Apakah anda tak terlalu berlebihan pada adik anda? ***Membiarkan Aoi Meluk***

Aoi: Hu'um... Kan kasian... ***masih peluk Kaito***

Kaito: Iya, Kasian Fang. Tentang kepergian Fang, Ada kemungkinan itu akan diceritakan dichap depan. Dan tentu nya akan ada adegan Dramatis nya.

Aoi: U-um... _A-arigatou_ reviewnya... ^/^

**Rin-san**

Kaito: ... **_*Double sweatdrope*_**

Aoi: ... ***Meluk Kaito lebih erat***

Kaito: ... ***Menghela napas dan menepuk tangan Aoi***

Aoi: ... _Kowaii._

Kaito: _Daijobu desu..._ Nah, Rin-san... Boleh saya tanya? Anda cewe atau cowo? Apakah anda adik dari Kiku-san? Karena dia mereview hampir Mirip seperti review anda. Dan maaf karena menanyakan _gender_ anda. Lalu, Fang memang sedih, Tetapi bukan berarti ia akan menangis.

Aoi: Un, Aku setuju sama Kaito-kun... Itu tak apa kok. Terima kasih review nya~ ^*^

**Nyenyee**

Aoi: ***lepasin pelukan pada Zemiko*** Tentu saja aku akan membuat mereka bahagia! Tak mungkin aku membiarkan mereka _sad ending!_ ^.^)/

Kaito: Aku setuju. BoboiBoy dibuat mirip dengan karakter Aoi disini, Jadi _tsundere_ kayak gitu deh. Ini udah lanjut, Terima kasih review nya ^-^

**Namika Rahma**

Aoi: Hehe, Emang. BoboiBoy dibuat Feminim disini XP, Aku juga suka sifat nya yang mirip dengan ku XD.

Kaito: Tidak. Chap ini bukan yang terakhir karena kalau sudah menjadi _end_ itu artinya terlalu cepat, Walau memang alur nya kecepatan.

Aoi: _Arigatou_ Review dan Semangat nya ^O^

**Guest**

Aoi: Oke! Ini udah lanjut! Hehe, _OOC_ ya? Gomenasai~ Habisnya, BoboiBoy terlalu imut sih~

Kaito: Hump, Fang emang kece dari dulu keles~ update asap itu apa? Update pake asap begitu?

Aoi: _Arigatou_ Review dan semangatnya ^o^

**Vanesangelique**

Aoi: Nama nya _random_ =.=" . Iya, Gak apa kok... Haha, Gak bagus kalau dijadiin Film karena memang ini hanya sebuah cerita GaJe yang berasal dari otak ku XP. Chap 4 Sengaja dibuat seperti itu dan Chap ini juga, Walau kayak nya gak mengharukan ^^" Ini udah lanjut, Terima kasih review nya ^∇^

**Sylvia66**

Kaito: _Wow, How you can_ do _that? your country is england, aren't you?_

Kaito: _Sorry, But Aoi can't Speak English like me. So,_ _I will reply your review._

Kaito: _Thanks for your Praise,_ Sylvia-san. _That right, They are is **Homo.** You're know?_ BoboiBoy _is so cute, And their Instantly hooked him_ XD

Kaito: _Aoi's not understand. But i can understand because i'm from japan and smart in speak english. So, Maybe I will tell_ **Aoi** _about your review in indonesian language. Thanks for your review_ ^•^

**Guest**

Aoi: Wow, Kau hebat sekali bahasa inggris nya, Kaito. Ajarin sih~ Dan ini udah lanjut, Guest-san~

Kaito: _No, I can't do that. And For_ **Guest-san,** _Sorry, but, This_ fic _is rate T_. _So, Don't thinking rate_ M _in this Fic. Sorry._

Aoi: Nggak Kok, Fang gak bakal pergi. Karena bidadari kecil nya masih berada didekatnya XD

Kaito: _Fujodanshi everywhere, Yeah~_

Aoi: Haha! Aku setuju sama Guest-san! Mereka itu sama-sama _tsundere_ XA

Kaito: Ini udah lanjut, Terima kasih review nya ^^

**TezuSezu**

Aoi: Wow, Wow, Hebohnya dirimu, Kak, Kak(?)

Kaito: Wow, Ternyata fic mu ini sedikit bermutu ya, Aoi? Sampai bikin orang yang gak tau pairing ini langsung nge-ship XP

Aoi: Ngejek dah situ sepuasnya-_-. Maaf~ Tapi gak bisa diedit ulang karena... SEIYUU DAN LAPTOP NYA BELUM SEMBUUUUHH! HUWEEEE! TOT **#Dijitak**

Kaito: Maaf atas kelakuan Aoi, dan maaf juga karena memang, Fic ini tak bisa di edit ulang ketika Seiyuu masih dirumah sakit. Untuk Plot, Itu memang disengajakan agar fic ini cepat dan dia melanjutkan fic-fic yang belum ia selesaikan.

Aoi: Iya, Ini udah lanjut. Dan semoga ini memuaskan, Sezu-san~ _Arigatou_ Review nya _ne?_ ^◇^

**XoX**

**XoX**

**XoX**

**XoX**

**XoX**

**For the last Word...**

**Mind To Review? **


	6. A Broken hearts, A Lie, and A feeling of

Seorang anak kecil yang memakai topi Itu tengah berlari kearah rumah yang terlihat kosong itu. Sesampainya disana, ia memasang senyuman lebar yang manis dibibirnya.

**Tok Tok**

Tak ada jawaban. Anak kecil itu pun memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Ia pun berniat untuk mengetuk pintu itu kembali jika saja pandangan nya tak melihat sepucuk kertas yang dilipat rapi dibawah kakinya.

Ia membungkukan tubuhnya untuk mengambil kertas itu.

_Dear BoboiBoy,_

_Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, aku telah tiada._

_Maaf, Aku tak bisa terus bersama mu._

_Aku menyayangimu, tetapi aku tak bisa terus disini._

_Aku tak mau kau menatapku kasihan karena masalah ku ini, Oke?_

_Aku tak ingin kau khawatir padaku._

_Dan, Aku pun tak mau melihatmu bersedih._

_Aku..._

_... Mencintaimu._

_Tetapi, aku tak bisa terus bertahan._

_Rasa sakit yang kualami ini menyerangku setiap waktu, BoboiBoy._

_Aku, Mengidap penyakit... Jantung, BoboiBoy..._

_Tidak! Bukan maksudku untuk tak memberitahumu, BoboiBoy! Jangan salah paham dulu, oke?_

_Aku tak ingin kau sakit karena memikirkan aku yang... Kau tau, Penyakitan ini._

_Tetapi Saat rasa sakit itu menyerang, Aku mencoba untuk memikirkan mu, Wajahmu, Suaramu, Dan semua tentangmu. Agar aku bisa mengingat dirimu -Yang mungkin saja- Disaat terakhirku._

_Kumohon, Jangan menangis... Aku tak mau janjiku padamu ingkar, Karena aku pernah berjanji padamu untuk tak membuatmu mengeluarkan air mata, bukan?_

_Love you..._

_Love you always..._

_Jangan lupakan aku jika aku dipanggil oleh tuhan ya?_

_Ah, ya, Satu lagi, Jangan menjadi pria cengeng ya?_ ;-D

_Aku dirawat dirumah sakit yang berada diluar negeri, Lebih tepatnya negara inggris._

_Jangan khawatirkan aku, Atau kau takkan pernah bisa bertemu denganku lagi._

_Kumohon... Jangan menangis ketika kau membaca surat ini, karena aku pernah berjanji padamu untuk tak membuatmu menangis, kan?_

_I Love You So Much..._

_I Love BoboiBoy... Always Love You, Just You, Dear._

_-__**Fang**_

Anak kecil yang ternyata BoboiBoy itu mencoba menahan linangan air matanya. Ia mendekap erat surat yang ditujukan padanya.

"Fang..." Ia Memanggil nama orang yang paling ia sayangi itu, Nama kekasih nya yang paling ia rindukan dan ia cintai. Air mata nya mulai menelusuri pipi nya seiring rintik-rintik air hujan yang mulai berjatuhan Ke bumi.

**Bruk**

Tubuhnya terjatuh didepan pintu. Ia makin mendekap surat itu dengan kedua tangan mungil nya. Kepalanya ia tumpukan pada daun pintu yang terkunci itu.

"Hiks, Fang..." Ia terisak ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang ia sayangi akan pergi, meninggalkan nya. Kenapa bisa ia tak peka terhadap kondisi kekasih yang paling ia sayangi itu?

"Ma-af... Ma-af... Aku, hiks, Aku... Tak peka terhadap kondisimu..." Kali ini, matanya mengeluarkan air mata lebih banyak dari yang sebelum nya.

"Ku-mohon... Jangan, Hiks, Jangan tinggalkan... Hiks, Aku..." Ia mencengkram surat yang tadi ia dekap itu, tak peduli surat itu akan lecak ataupun robek. Ia hanya ingin memeluk sosok pria yang amat ia cintai itu.

**Jdegr!**

Suara petir yang menyambar terdengar jelas ditelinga bocah kecil yang nampak menyedihkan itu.

"JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, FAAAAANG! Hiks..." Bocah itu meringkuk ketakutan sembari memeluk lututnya. Air mata nya telah mengaliri deras pipi nya. Ia menggigit bibir bawah nya dengan keras ketika sosok yang dirindukan nya telah menghilang, dari sisinya untuk selama nya.

Hari-hari selanjutnya, Ia terus mengunjungi rumah yang kosong itu. Selalu saja ia mengunjungi rumah tak berpenghuni itu, Berharap orang yang amat ia rindukan kehadiran nya datang memeluk nya sembari meminta maaf karena membuat nya terus menangis.

Kegiatan itu ia lakukan ketika ia mengunjungi kakek nya, Dan setelah itu ia akan mengunjungi rumah tak berpenghuni itu dengan perasaan penuh harap yang akan berakhir dengan Perasaan sedih dan kecewa.

Hingga akhirnya ia menyerah diumurnya yang ke-10, Artinya ia melakukan hal itu selama 3 tahun lamanya Karena diumur nya ang ke-6 Ia masih bisa melihat sosok sng kekasih dan baru datang saat ia berumur 7 tahun. ia pun tak pernah mengunjungi rumah kosong itu sekaligus tak pernah kembali ke kota kakeknya.

Jika ia diajak oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk mengunjungi rumah kakek nya, Ia pun menolak nya mentah-mentah dengan alasan 'tugas sekolahku sedang menumpuk' atau 'aku sedang tak enak badan'.

Lambat laun, Sosok pria yang amat ia cintai itu pun mulai menghilang dari ingatan nya, Karena ada nya teman-teman yang menemani nya sekaligus tugas-tugas sekolah nya. Hingga akhirnya ia menjadi seorang _straight_ kembali karena pergaulan yang diterima nya ditempat nya ini.

Dan pada akhirnya, Sosok bernama Fang telah ia lupakan.

* * *

**Originated From A Chocolate**

**Disclaimer:** Animonsta

**Pairing: **Seme!Fang x Uke!BoboiBoy

**Genre: **Romance and Hurt (For this Chapter.)

**Rating: **T, Maybe.

**Warn: ****Yaoi, Slash, BL, Shonen-ai, Typo, OOC, Tak sesuai EYD, Hurt nya gak terlalu berasa-_-, Makin GaJe(Karena Aoi sedang Galau), and other.**

**Dont Like? Get out From This page! XD**

**Enjoy~ ^*^**

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Sebuah hati yang kembali terluka, Sebuah kebohongan dan sebuah perasaan bersalah.

* * *

"...Boy... BoboiBoy... BoboiBoy!" BoboiBoy tersentak ketika ada nya tangan yang menepuk bahunya. Saat ia menoleh kesampingnya, Ia mendapati wajah Yaya yang menatapnya cemas.

"Kau melamun. Ada apa?" Yaya tersenyum lembut pada BoboiBoy. Sedangkan BoboiBoy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa, masa lalu nya kembali muncul dipikiran nya.

Sosok Fang yang telah lama meninggalkan dunia ini dan...

... Dirinya.

Sungguh, Sosok Fang yang dulu mirip sekali dengan Fang yang ia **-Katakan-** Benci itu. Lalu BoboiBoy pun memperhatikan Fang yang duduk tak jauh darinya dengan sebuah buku yang ia pegang.

_'Fang...'_ Mereka amat mirip, dari fisik sampai watak nya. Walau, entah mengapa BoboiBoy masih merasa Bahwa Fang yang dulu telah menghilang dari dunianya ini.

_'Aku benci Fang! Aku benci! Tapi, Tapi, Kenapa mereka harus... Sama? Mereka sama-sama menyebalkan! Aku... Benci mereka berdua...'_

Tanpa sadar mata BoboiBoy berkaca-kaca dan ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan nya.

Hatinya sakit ketika mengingat Fang yang... Ia cintai telah tiada! Ia, Masih belum bisa menerima bahwa... Fang-**nya **telah tiada dan meninggalkan nya.

Yaya dan Ying yang mengetahui mereka tengah bertengkar -**yang mereka tak ketahui apa sebabnya-** Hanya mampu menghela napas mereka masing-masing.

Mereka saling pandang sebelum akhirnya mereka beranjak dan melangkahkan kaki nya kearah Fang yang duduk diseberang kolam.

**Puk**

"Hei, Fang." Panggil Yaya dan Ying bersamaan. Fang menolehkan kepalanya pada kedua gadis itu. Ia memasang wajah datar dan menutup buku yang dipegang nya lalu ia menepuk lantai basah disamping nya, Mengisyaratkan kedua gadis cantik itu duduk disamping nya.

Mereka berdua menurutinya. Bohong kalau misalnya mereka berkata bahwa mereka tidak mengalami _'serangan jantung mendadak',_ Karena memang Fang sangat tampan bagi seluruh gadis. Sifat Fang yang tenang juga mampu membuat mereka gugup, tetapi mereka mencoba merasa tenang.

**Dag Dig Dug **

Jantung mereka berdetak tak menentu ketika mereka ditatap oleh Fang. Oh, jujur saja mereka masih menyimpan hati pada Fang sampai sekarang.

"Ada apa?"

"Err- a-anu... Kau punya masalah dengan BoboiBoy?" Yaya memulai pembicaraan dengan gugup.

"... Kau tak perlu tau itu." Fang membuka buku nya kembali dan membaca buku itu. Ying dan Yaya tentu saja geram akan jawaban itu, "Beritahu kami atau kami takkan pernah membantu mu!"

Fang diam, lebih tepatnya malas untuk menjawab. Hingga akhirnya ia menyerah karena ditatap tajam oleh kedua wanita disamping nya. Ia menutup buku nya dan memejamkan matanya, Mencoba memikirkan kata-kata yang bagus untuk dijadikan alasan. Sehingga mata nya terbuka dan menampilkan pandangan yang lebih dingin dari yang sebelum nya. Ia pun menatap kedua gadis itu, "Hentikan tingkah konyol kalian. Kalian harus nya tahu bahwa aku dan BoboiBoy memang **BERMUSUHAN** dari awal."

"Tidak! Kami tahu kalian ada masalah dan kami akan berusaha untuk membantu kalian! H-"

"AKU BILANG HENTIKAN TINGKAH KONYOL KALIAN! Aku muak mendengar perkataan kalian yang bodoh itu! Bilang saja kalian hanya ingin tahu urusan kami berdua! BUKAN MEMBANTU KAMI!" Fang yang mulai kesal pun akhirnya membentak kedua gadis itu. Yaya -yang memang emosian- pun tak menerima bentakkan itu.

"APA MAKSUDMU TINGKAH KONYOL, HAH?! KAU KIRA AKU TAK CEMAS PADA BOBOIBOY YANG MENANGIS ITU?! COBA KAU LIHAT DIA! DIA MENANGIS SEMBARI MEMANDANGIMU!" Yaya berteriak sembari menunjuk BoboiBoy yang masih menutupi wajah nya dengan kedua telapak tangan nya.

Fang menatap BoboiBoy. Ia pun menghela napasnya dan bangkit dari posisinya. Lalu ia berjalan kearah BoboiBoy, Ia tak menghiraukan anak-anak yang menatapnya.

**Greb**

Ia memeluk tubuh mungil yang setengah _naked_ itu, membuat sang pemilik tubuh mendongak kan kepalanya untuk menatap nya.

Sedangkan Fang Hanya mampu memejamkan matanya, Mencoba merasakan kembali kehangatan yang telah lama tak ia rasakan dari pemuda yang paling ia cintai ini dan mencoba menetralisir hatinya. Persetan dengan orang-orang! Ia sama sekali tak peduli, dan sama sekali tak ingin peduli!

"Hiks... Fang...?"

"Berhentilah menangis. Aku benci melihat seorang pria menangis. Atau kau memang bukan pria?" Mencoba untuk menghibur, Fang mulai mempertanyakan hal bodoh dan gila pada BoboiBoy.

"Bodoh!" BoboiBoy memukul pelan dada Fang sebelum kembali menangis didekapan Fang.

**_"Aku takkan membiarkan mu menangis!"_**

**_"Cengeng ah! masa gitu aja nangis?!"_**

**_"Sakit?! Kenapa?! Gara-gara kemarin?! Haduh... Maaf deh...!"_**

**_"Eh? Kamu kok nangis? Seorang pria sama sekali tak pantas menangis tau! Jadi, Berhentilah menangis."_**

**_"Kalau kamu bersedih seperti itu, Langit pun akan menangis lho ketika melihat sesosok peri kecilnya suci ini terisak~"_**

**_"Haha, Bodoh! Harusnya kamu tahu itu, bukan? Jadi jangan nangis lagi!"_**

**_"Jangan menangis lagi dong~ Tuh liat, Wajahmu jadi jelek kan~"_**

**_"Hehe, Gitu dong! Aku suka senyuman mu!"_**

**_"Yah! Kalah! eh?! BoboiBoy? Kenapa nangis? Kekalahan itu udah biasa kok~ Tenang aja."_**

**_"Ja-jangan nangis! Ini bukan salah kamu kok! Aku aja yang gak hati-hati. Jadi jangan nangis, oke?"_**

**_"Aku... Hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum. Bukan menangis, Dear."_**

**_"Ukh, Hentikan tangisan mu, Itu menyebalkan tau!"_**

**_"Lho? Kok malah nangis? Inikan aku yang perbuat, Jadi aku yang nanggung resiko nya. Jangan nangis, Oke?"_**

**_"Seorang pria tak pantas menangis, Jadi jangan menangis."_**

**_"Tolong... Jangan menangis... Aku benci ketika melihat orang yang kusayangi menangis..."_**

"Tolong... Jangan menangis... Aku benci ketika melihat orang yang kusayangi menangis," BoboiBoy terbelalak ketika Fang mengatakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Fang-**nya **dulu.

Apakah... Mereka orang yang sama?

TIDAK! TIDAK MUNGKIN! Fang-**nya **telah pergi meninggalkan nya ke alam lain yang pastinya jauh lebih indah dari alam ini.

BoboiBoy menatap Fang yang membenamkan wajahnya disurai nya. Wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan ketika iris nya menulusuri wajah pucat itu. Dan ketika kelopak mata yang tadinya terpejam itu terbuka, BoboiBoy dapat memastikan bahwa Fang amat terluka hingga saat ini.

"Aku akan pergi... Tetapi tolong, Jangan menangis... Aku tak ingin melihat orang yang ku cintai menangis..." Entah itu sebuah kata-kata yang ia dapatkan dari buku novel yang pernah dibaca nya atau tidak, Tetapi itu benar-benar bisa membuat hati BoboiBoy mencelos.

"K-Kau... Akan pergi... Karena **-Hiks-** A-aku...?" Masih dengan linangan air mata, BoboiBoy menatap Fang yang juga menatap nya. Ada perasaan bersalah, Menyesal, Dan suatu perasaan lain nya **-Yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui apa itu-** Yang hinggap direlung hatinya.

"Tak apa... Jika itu membuatmu senang, Aku tidak akan apa-apa..."

_**"Maaf, Fang..."**_

_**"Tak apa... Itu bukan kesalahan mu kok..."**_

_**"Kau sakit Karena aku..."**_

_**"Aku rela dipukuli oleh kakak ku hanya karena berpacaran dengan mu asal kau terus berada disampingku dan bahagia bersama ku, BoboiBoy."**_

_**"... Terima kasih..."**_

Kata-kata demi kata-kata mulai bermunculan dipikiran BoboiBoy yang tengah menggigit bibir bawah nya. Ucapan Fang-**Nya **dulu dengan ucapan Fang yang ada dihadapan nya sangatlah sama... Sangat mirip makna yang terkandung didalam ucapan mereka berdua. Sama-sama ingin membuat dirinya bahagia dengan mengorbankan semua nya.

Sampai kapan ia akan menyakiti Fang dihadapan nya ini? Sampai ia kehilangan Fang yang dihadapan nya ini kah? Sampai ia ditinggal pergi oleh Fang yang dihadapan nya kini hingga tak kembali lagi seperti Fang-**nya **dulu?

... Ia berharap Fang dihadapan nya ini takkan mencuri hatinya seperti yang dilakukan Fang-**nya **Yang dulu dan setelah berhasil mencuri hatinya, ia akan ditinggal pergi begitu saja.

Ia masih trauma dengan kenyataan masa lalu yang kelam itu.

* * *

Pelajaran olahraga selesai dan bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Semua murid kembali ke kelasnya ketika sudah mengganti baju mereka kembali dengan seragam. Semua sudah siap pergi keluar dari kelas nya jika saja seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi semampai tak menghadang mereka semua didepan pintu.

Ciri-ciri pemuda itu adalah ia memakai kacamata _minus_ yang membingkai mata nya, Wajahnya tampan dan ia berkulit pucat. Ia memakai pakaian anak remaja-remaja lain nya. Dan surai ungu kehitaman itu cukup membuat Fang tahu bahwa itu adalah orang yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya lagi...

... Yaitu kakak nya, Reo.

"Lama sekali. Cepatlah..." Ucapan singkat yang tak tahu diarahkan kemana cukup membuat Fang melangkah mengikuti kakak nya itu, Mengerti bahwa ucapan itu adalah perintah untuk nya. Sempat ia curi pandang kearah BoboiBoy yang menatap nya dengan terbelalak, Tak percaya juga Terkejut. Apa ia ingat dirinya kembali?

"Kurasa... Pria yang kau sukai itu... Kembali kemari lagi... Ya, kan?" Kakak Fang -**Reo- **Memulai pembicaraan diperjalanan menuju rumah Fang.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Kak." Jawab Fang tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya pada buku yang sedang ia baca itu.

"Dia tak mengingatmu?"

"Ya, Dan kau harus bersyukur karena itu."

"... Maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku pernah melarang... Cintamu padanya dulu... Hingga kau kritis dan harus dirawat dirumah sakit."

_"No problem, Brother."_

"... Apa yang bisa ku lakukan?"

"Huh?"

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mu sebagai permintaan maaf ku."

"... Cukup diam dan amati semua jalan maupun akhir cerita cintaku dengan nya, Kak..."

"Karena kau yakin bahwa akhirnya ia akan mengingatmu?"

"Ya. Dan Jika tidak, aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada BoboiBoy dan negara malaysia ini."

_"Good luck, Dear"_

_"Yeah..."_

"Oh ya, Kau tau? Ibu dan a-"

"Aku sudah tau dari aku berumur 11 tahun, Kak."

"Jadi, kau melihat mereka?" Fang duduk disamping kakaknya yang duduk disofa miliknya dengan sebuah kaleng softdrink miliknya.

"Ya. Saat aku dirawat di_england."_

"..."

"... Kenapa kau kemari? Bukankah kau tidak ingin kembali kesini?"

"..."

"Kak?"

"..."

"Kak Re-"

**Pluk**

Ada suatu beban dibahunya kini, Membuatnya menoleh kesamping nya.

Kakaknya yang beringas kini tertidur menyandar dibahunya. Betapa damainya wajah kakaknya saat tertidur. Ingin rasanya Fang mengubah kembali kakaknya menjadi seorang kakak yang sangat berarti baginya. Tetapi, Sudah terlambat. Ia menemukan peri kecil nya, Sebagian jantung nya, Semangat hidupnya, Dan penenang hatinya.

"Selamat tidur, Kak..." Fang membaringkan tubuh kakak nya disofa itu dan mengambil selimut dikamarnya untuk menyelimuti tubuh kakak nya yang mungkin saja akan kedinginan jika malam telah menjemput.

**Ting Tong**

Bel rumah Fang berbunyi, Membuat sang pemilik rumah menoleh kearah pintu yang tertutup itu. Lama ia tak bergerak dari tempat nya sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu rumah nya.

**Cklek**

"..." Sosok yang memakai topi dihadapan nya hanya diam sembari menatapnya. Ia memakai baju yang tak mungkin dikenakan disekolah, Jadi Fang yakin bahwa sosok lelaki dihadapan nya ini telah pulang kerumahnya terlebih dahulu.

Hening. Dan itu cukup membuat Fang jengah.

"Ada a-"

"Fang...?"

"...?" Fang memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, Bingung. BoboiBoy dihadapan nya tengah membatu karena melihat dirinya kah?

"Kau... Fang... Kekasihku... Dulu?" tentu saja pertanyaan itu membuat Fang tersentak. BoboiBoy mengingatnya kembali kah?

"... Jika i-"

"Bukan." Fang menoleh kebelakang nya dan mendapati kakaknya tengah memandang BoboiBoy dengan dingin nya, Entah kenapa Fang juga melihat kilat cemburu dimatanya. "Jika kau mencari Fang-**mu**, Ia telah tiada. Bukankah ia pernah menulis surat untuk mu?" Kakaknya melanjutkan dengan langkahan kaki menuju kearah nya.

**Tap.**

Langkah kakinya dihentikan ketika ia sudah berada beberapa meter dihadapan BoboiBoy. Tatapan dingin nya tetap tak lepas dari sorot pandang nya. Ia tak ingin melihat Fang berdekatan kembali dengan pemuda mungil itu.

"Tidak! Jika memang dia telah tiada. Kenapa Fang yang berada dihadapan ku ini sangat mirip dengan... Fang-**ku**?" BoboiBot membantah dengan cepat sembari menatap nyalang pemuda tinggi dihadapan nya. Fang pun menghela napasnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu sembari bersidekap dada.

"Hm? Dia adalah kembaran Fang-**MU, **puas?" Tak ingin kalah dengan seorang bocah, Kakak dari Fang pun membalas perkataan BoboiBoy. Sedangkan Fang yang tengah memperhatikan dan menyimak pembicaraan mereka berdua hanya mampu menarik sudut bibirnya, Seperti yang ia lihat itu adalah sebuah tontonan gratis yang menarik.

"Lalu? Jika memang mereka adalah kembar. Seharusnya mereka memiliki perbedaan sifat, Tidak mirip satu sama lain nya."

"Oh? Tentu saja mereka berbeda. Fang-**mu** memiliki sebuah penyakit sedangkan Fang dihadapan mu sama sekali tak memiliki penyakit."

"Kau mengejek Fang-**ku**, Eh?"

"Tidak. Dia adikku. Kenapa aku harus meledek penyakit nya?"

"Huh, Lalu kenapa kau kembali? Aku ingat saat itu Fang pernah batuk darah ketika kau pukuli."

"... Membuat seseorang patah hati karena masa lalu itu menyenangkan, Kau tau?"

"Maaf saja. Tetapi aku sama sekali tak sakit hati ketika membicarakan Fang-**Ku **dihadapan mu, Kak Reo."

"Hooo, Jadi kau telah melupakan nya begitu?"

"Ya, Aku melupakan nya. Aku sudah muak menangis karena nya disetiap malam ketika aku mengingatnya, Padahal ia pernah berjanji takkan membuatku menangis. Aku benci dengan nya yang pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit padaku. Sangat menyakitkan, kau tau. Dia meninggalkan ku..." BoboiBoy menarik napasnya dan melanjutkan perkataan nya.

"Akhirnya, Aku menyerah untuk mencintainya. Aku menyerah untuk mempertahankan kasih sayang ku padanya. Aku menyerah untuk mengunci rapat pintu hatiku yang berisi tentang dirinya. Seharusnya aku tak mencintainya, Aku tak bertemu dengan nya, Aku tak terpesona padanya, Aku tak terpikat padanya.

"Tetapi, Apakah keputusanku salah? Seseorang yang mirip dengan nya kembali memasuki ruang hatiku. Memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan hatiku sehingga tak tersisa. Dan Sayang nya, Aku yakin bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah perasaan sementara yang akan lenyap jika aku membenci nya.

"Aku adalah seorang _straight_ yang tak ingin menjadi seorang _Gay_ yang kerjanya hanya menyakiti satu sama lain. Aku butuh kasih sayang, bukan rasa sakit. Dan ingatlah, Sekalinya aku katakan **BENCI,** Itu akan menjadi **BENCI** untuk selamanya. Persetan dengan kata 'cinta itu buta' atau 'cinta dan benci itu berbeda sangatlah tipis'. Aku tak peduli.

"Sekarang, Maafkan aku yang mengganggu waktu kalian berdua. Permisi, Kak Reo, Fang. " Dan dengan itu BoboiBoy berlari kearah rumah nya dengan satu luka lama yang mulai terbuka lebar kembali.

Ia terus berlari kearah rumahnya. Tak peduli bahwa air hujan telah memabasahi seluruh tubuh maupun pakaian nya. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai dirumahnya, Setelah membuka pintu rumahnya, Ia masuk ke kamarnya Dan langsung terjatuh didepan pintu kamarnya yang Sudah ia tutup sebelum nya. Ia menekuk kedua lututnya dan langsung memeluk kedua lututnya dengan erat sembari membenamkan wajah yang sudah dihiasi air mata.

_**"Hiks... Aku takut..." Bocah itu meringkuk ketakutan didepan pintu rumah seseorang yang tentu saja ia ketahui siapa pemiliknya. Ia tersesat dan tak menemukan jalan pulang hingga air hujan turun dari langit. Ia memutuskan berteduh didekat tempat yang menjadi sesatan nya tadi.**_

_**Jdegr!**_

_**Bocah itu makin meringkuk ketakutan ketika suara petir menggelegar terdengar jelas ditelinganya,"Hiks, Siapapun... Tolong aku..."**_

**_Cklek_**

_**Pintu rumah itu terbuka, Menampilkan seorang bocah berumur sama dengan nya. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya**_

_**"A-aku takut." Bocah itu menatap anak lelaki itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya membenamkan wajahnya diantara lutut menekuk nya.**_

**_"Jangan menangis... Aku tak suka melihatmu menangis..."_**

**_"Hiks, Aku... Takut, Fang..."_**

_**"Ada aku disini..."**_

_**"Hiks..."**_

_**"Sudah... Jangan menangis lagi..."**_

_**"Aku... Gak bakal nangis lagi kalau kamu janji akan bersamaku... Selamanya."**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Fang?"**_

_**"... Ya, Aku janji, BoboiBoy.."**_

_'Kau bohong, Fang... Kau bohong padaku... Kau bohong! Kau membohongiku, Fang! Kau membohongiku...' _BoboiBoy semakin meringkuk didepan pintu itu. Air matanya makin membanjiri pipi nya. Hatinya kembali terluka ketika mengingat hal itu. Hal dimana Fang pergi meninggalkan nya dan mengingkari janjinya pada BoboiBoy.

"Kau jahat, Fang... Aku **-Hiks-** Membencimu..."

* * *

Ke esokan harinya, Fang mulai frustasi dengan semua nya. Kemarin, Setelah BoboiBoy pulang. Ia ingin mengejar BoboiBoy untuk memberhentikan langkah anak itu dan tidak hujan-hujanan agar pria itu tidak sakit.

Tetapi...

**Flashback**

Fang membelalakan matanya ketika melihat BoboiBoy yang menerobos hujan lebat -**yang entah kapan Dimulainya**\- diluar sana. Saat ia ingin mengejar langkah BoboiBoy agar ia bisa melindungi pemuda itu dari air hujan -**Yang bisa saja membuat pemuda itu jatuh sakit**\- Tetapi, Tangan nya langsung ditarik masuk rumah dengan kuat, Membuatnya ikut masuk rumah dengan amat -**sangat**\- Terpaksa.

**BLAM!**

**Bruk**

"Ukh..." Fang meringis ketika punggungnya menubruk pintu terlalu keras. Ketika ia membuka mata nya, Iris mata sewarna buah anggur miliknya langsung bertatapan dengan iris mata yang sewarna dengan nya.

"Maaf membuat mu sakit. Tapi, Aku tak berniat begitu..." Ucap kakaknya yang memasang wajah sendunya, Membuat hati Fang sedikit mencelos melihatnya.

"Aku... Tak ingin kau berdekatan dengan nya, Fang..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tak mau berdekatan dengan nya! Aku tak ingin kau jatuh cinta padanya kembali! Aku tak mau kau berdampingan dengan nya lagi... Aku... Aku..."

"..."

"Kumohon... Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Fang... Maafkan semua kesalahan ku..." Kakaknya memeluk Fang dengan erat.

"Aku tak ingin kau pergi..."

"Aku hanya ingin kau tetap disampingku, Bersamaku. Bukan dengan yang lain..."

"Kau hanya milik ku, Fang..."

"Hanya milikku seorang..."

"Aku... Aku..."

"... Jelaskan apa arti aku adalah milikmu, Kak."

Kakaknya melepaskan pelukan nya pada Fang dan menatap Fang dengan intens, "_I Love You, _Fang..."

**DEG!**

Mata Fang terbelalak sempurna ketika mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Apalagi ketika lengan kekar milik kakaknya memeluk pinggang nya dengan erat dan mengelus pipinya dengan lembut menggunakan tangan satunya.

_"You is Mine, Love_." Ingin rasanya Fang terbangun dari alam mimpinya jika saja ini sebuah mimpi. Apa katanya? _I_ _Love You? Mine?_ Hanya dalam mimpinya!

"Maaf, Kak Reo... Aku-"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"Tetapi, Aku-"

"Ssst..." Jari Telunjuk milik kakaknya menekan bibir Fang yang sedikit tebal itu, Menyuruhnya untuk diam sejenak.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dan perasaan itu takkan pernah lapuk sampai kapan pun, Fang..."

"Aku-Mph...!" Saat ia ingin membuat protesan nya, Bibir tebal milik kakaknya menekan bibirnya dengan kuat. Lalu, Adanya sebuah lidah yang menjilati bibir bawahnya.

Tentu saja Fang tak terima dengan kelakuan itu. Ia mendorong-dorong dada bidang kakaknya tetapi kedua tangan nya dicengkram kuat oleh kedua tangan kakaknya disisi-sisi pintu.

Ia pun dengan kuat menggelengkan kepalanya kearah samping, Membuat sebuah benang saliva terurai dari bibirnya dan kakaknya.

Lalu Fang menatap kakak nya dengan napasyang tidak beraturan, "Haaah... Haaaah... Kena-pa?..."

**Cup~**

Kakaknya mencium pipinya sebelum akhirnya berjalan kearah kamarnya dengan sebuah gumaman **-Atau sebuah umpatan?-,** "Sial, Aku kebablasan."

Fang menghapus saliva **-Yang entah milik siapa-** yang berada dibibirnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamarnya.

**Cklek**

**Tap Tap**

**Blam**

Fang membuka pintu kamar miliknya dan melirik pintu kamar Kakaknya yang tertutup. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan biasa.

Kemudian, Ia menjatuhkan dirinya keranjangnya dan terlelap dengan sebuah kebingungan yang maksimal.

**Flashback End**

"Argh... Aku pusing mengingatnya!" Fang yang sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya -acak surai ungu-kehitaman nya dengan frustasi.

_Aku mencintaimu..._

_Aku benci padamu!_

_Aku mencintaimu..._

_Aku benci padamu!_

_Aku mencintaimu..._

_Aku benci padamu!_

Dua kalimat yang paling Fang benci untuk ia dengarkan terucap dari dua orang yang paling berarti di hidup Fang, Cukup membuat Fang pusing memikirkan nya.

Kata 'Benci' Dari orang yang paling ia cintai...

Dan...

Kata 'Cinta' dari orang yang paling ia hormati.

Ia harus memilih yang mana?

**TBC (To Be Continued) Or END? XD**

* * *

Aoi: ***Meluk guling*** Halo, _Minna-chan ***Fake smile*** O_ _Genki desu ka?_ ^^

Namina: ...

Ryoka: Huft... Jangan kau kira hanya kau yang bersedih disini, Aoi.

Aoi: **_*Fake smile again*_** Hm? Siapa yang bilang Aoi sedih? Nggak kok... ^^

Namina: Seiyuu... Kenapa harus kritis coba? Haaaah...

Ryoka: Aku juga gak tau. Nah, _Minna. Gomen ne?_ Kalau misalnya kalian merasa aneh sama jalan cerita fic ini ^^ Aoi lagi galau tingkat akut sih ^^a. Atau... Ini gak usah dilanjutin? Dan maaf karena telat update~

Aoi: Zzzz ***Tidur.**

Namina: Ah, Abaikan dia. Nah, Sekarang. Mari balas revieeeeww!~! ^※^)/

**Review;**

**RizuStef**

Rizu-san kaget ya kalau mereka itu udah _ehem-ehem-_an? **#Ehem_ehem-an_apa?**

Oke! Ini udah lanjut! Semoga tak mengecewakan.

_Arigatou_ Reviewnya ^.^)/

**Yuuki Hanami**

Eh? Update nya kelamaan kah?

Un. Aoi juga kasian sama Fang... (Fang: Lah?! Loe kira siapa yang bikin gue menderita, hah?! /BoboiBoy: Tenang. Nanti kita hajar sama-sama _***smirk/**_ Aoi: ***Bergidik ngeri*)**

Mungkin, dia sudah lelah mengingat Fang, Yuuki-san **#plak.**

Yuu-Ki-San~ Masa anda mau ngeliat Reo-chan menderita cih? **#Jduak.** Yak! Aku juga mendukung perkataan, Yuuki-san!

Ini udah lanjut~ Semoga tak mengecewakan... Terima kasih review nya! ^*^

**Vanesangelique**

Eh? Updatenya bener-bener lama ya? Perasaan cuma 1 minggu lewat dua hari doang deh ^^a

Situ yang modalin ya? _***Grin**_

Hehe, Insya allah ya? Soalnya, Pekerjaan mulai numpuk sih~ **#pekerjaan_rumah_maksudnya**

A-aura aneh...? ***Celingak celinguk*** Bukan aura _negative_ yang ada didunia lain kan?

Terima kasih kembali, vanesa-san~

**Namika Rahma**

Nggak kok~ Itu cuma karangan bunga mimpi **#jiah_ketauan-bo'ongnya!**

Mereka adalah pasangan kekasih pengingkar janji, Namika-san! Hukum! XD

Fang akan selalu menanti kalau BoboiBoy masih hidup kok! (BoboiBoy: Loe kira gue mau mati, Hah?!)

Ini udah lanjut~ Dan jangan panggil aku _Senpai~_ Berasa tua, tau nggak?-3- (Namina: Lah? Loe kan emang KeTu, Kecil-Kecil TUA! ***ngakak)**

Terima kasih doanya, Tetapi Seiyuu sedang kritis _***Fake** **smile***_ Yah, Padahal kemarin koma ^^a

_Arigatou_ Review dan Doanya ^◆^

**Icefreak4869**

***Cengo ditempat*** _Fangirlingan_ nya jangan disini, Ila-san~ Noh, Telinga BoboiBoy siap menampung teriakan mu _***Smirk**_

Pas itu emang benar-benar telat update ya? T.T

_Tsundere uke_ dengan _Seme love uke type(?)_ **#Apaan_tuh?** XQ. Mendukung apa Ila-san? Kekuasaan diranjang(?) Kah? **#Plak**

Yo'ai Men! **#Bahasa_apa_lagi_tuh?!** Aku setuju sama Ila-san! Dasar! BoboiBoy pikun! **#Ditusuk_pedang_halilintar**

Ini udah lanjut dan semoga bisa dibilang upsate A.S.A.P ya? Dan, Namanya adalah Seiyuu, Ila-san... Terima kasih doa, Review, dan salam dingin nya ^○^

**Lalalala-chan desu**

Hiks, Apa bener ini kelamaan lanjut? TVT

BoboiBoy udah inget kok~ Tapi tetep aja masih bersikeras bahwa Fang-**nya **sudah meninggal-3-

Oh ya, Soal nangis... BoboiBoy nangis lho dichap ini~

Seiyuu? Dia sakit _Leukimia_ **-Kalau gak salah-.** Dan dia sedang kritis~ _***Fake** **smile*.**_ Terima kasih karena doa nya~

Ada _typo_ nya pas saya nge-cek ulang dengan _fanfiction mobile_ dan sangat malas untuk meng-edit nya~

Wohohoho, Kita sehati karena tak bisa bhs. Inggris dengan lancar rupanya? **#Kok_Bangga?**

Jiah, Ini fic biasa doang kok~~~ _Arigatou,_ Review dan semangat untuk melanjutkan fic yang sempat Aoi ingin telantarkan~

**Guest**

Ya sudahlah~ Lupakan tentang update asap itu.

Yup. Mereka pacaran diumur mereka yang ke enam tahun. Tapi bukan berarti mereka mengetahui hal tidur seranjang itu lho...

Aku setujuuu! BoboiBoy emang jahat ssu!

Udah ada alasan kenapa BBB Ngelupain Fang kan Dichap ini?

_Arigatou_ review nya ^-^

**Kiku-sama**

Hiks, Masa bener sih update nya kelamaan? TUT

_Sou desu ka... Iie, Daijobu,_ Kiku-san~

_Arigatou_ review dan pujian nya ^/ / /^

**Cho michelle**

Hump, Iya. BoboiBoy tega sama _uke(?)nya_ sendiri! Eh salah, Sama _Seme_ nya sediri!

Mungkin BoboiBoy lelah, Nak XD **#Puk_puk *Digampar**

Emang nya siapa yang bikin skenario bahwa mereka akan pisah, huh? Aku rasa aku tak pernah buat yang _sad ending_ deh. Yah~ Lihat aja nanti. Itu sesuai _mood_ Aoi soal nya _***smirk**_

Terima kasih review nya ^.^)/

**Rin-san**

Emang beneran lama ya update nya? T_T

Tehehe, _Gomenasai~~_

Kok 'jangan ninggalin aku'? Harus nya kan jangan tinggalin BoboiBoy...

Ini _happy end_ kok~ Tenang aja~ Seiyuu? Huft, Dia _leukimia_ dan sekarang harus bertahan... Untuk ku ^^

Nggak mungkin aku buat BoboiBoy menderita dong~

Iya, ini udah lanjut. Semoga bisa dibilang update kilat ya~

_My family?_ Insya allah lanjut. tapi pas Seiyuu sadar

Terima kasih review nya ^4^

**Yuzaku**

HUWEEEE EMANG BENER YA CH 4 NYA LAMA UPDATE?! TOT

Setuju. Aku juga kasian sama Fang. Tentang BoboiBoy yang ingat itu, Udah dijelasin dichap ini kan? Seiyuu? Mudah-mudahan ya :) _***Fake** **smile***_

Ow, Ow, Keren *-* Kamu cowok _uke_ kah? **#Plak -abaikan-.** Iya, Semoga... Um, _My family?_ Kayaknya gak dulu deh ^^a

Terima kasih review nya.

**Guest**

Oke, Lupakan saja update asap itu. Nah, BoboiBoy mirip _maleficent_ **-Tau gak?-** Dia baik tetapi karena pernah disakitin jadi jahat **-Jahat apa nya?-**

Aku setujuuu! BoboiBoy emang sadis!

Ini udah lanjut _thanks_ review nya ^•^

**Guest**

Iya, Ini udah lanuut. Terima kasih review nya ^o^

**Sakurai Mi Shion**

_Leukimia_ ^^ Makasih mau ngasih saran...

Iya dong... Aoi kan sayang sama Seiyuu~

Hu'um... Nanti Aoi salamin ke Seiyuu...

Terima kasih karena telah memberi saran, Karena mau mengerti dan untuk reviewnya ^*^

**Shinseina Hana**

Yup. Mereka udah berpacaran dari umur mereka yang ke 6. Hump, BoboiBoy kasar! Padahalkan Fang itu _Seme _tercintanya!

Aku setuju sama Hana-san! Gara-gara BoboiBoy jadi pait deh masa depan nya! Tuh liat! _Seme_ mu nangis kejer!

Mau ikutan berenang? Jadi pahlawan kebenaran dulu supaya bisa gratis XP. Hump, Iya aku tau itu... Aku kan nge-cek ulang...

Terima kasih atas doa maupun review nya ^•^

**Casstella Millatella**

Hu'um. BoboiBoy lagi PMS kali, Casstella-san. (BoboiBoy: Emang kata loe gw cewek?!)

Aku yang kayak gini aja punya mantan 11 Orang. Masa Casstella-san gak punya? Kenapa? Gara-gara trauma? Atau-#**plak *Kepo**

Biarin lah... Lagi males pake penname Aoi to Seiyuu-chan desu sih...

Ini udah lanjut! Terima kasih review nya ^o^

**FangBoboiBoy**

Iya. Kalau gak salah 7 _chap_ lagi atau berapa gitu... Ya, BoboiBoy mengalami kecelakaan... Dan mengakibatkan hatinya sakit **#Penyakit_apa?**

Ah, Gitu... Terima kasih kalau begitu. ^u^

**Midoka**

Haha, Gak apa kok, Midoka-san~ Hehe, Buka misteri tetapi konflik diantara mereka. Insya allah ada yang bantu untuk menyatukan mereka.

Ini udah lanjut. Maaf, Kelamaan XP

_Arigatou_ review nya ^x^

**Lalalala-chan**

Wow, Lala-san... Jika anda jadi saya. Pasti anda akan kerepotan. Oh Itu... Gak apa kok...

Iya, Nanti ku sampaikan ke Seiyuu Dan semuanya ^^. Err-Kaito? ***Lirik Kaito yang beraura neraka(?)*** Uhm, Dia manusia tapi dia bisa nyihir gitu kayak _Harry Potter._

Semoga saja Dia sembuh... _Arigatou_ tambahan review dan doa nya ^-^

**S Twins**

Hai juga... Hm? Ratasya-san? Aku juga memiliki PR tetapi mencoba menyempatkan diri untuk melanjutkan FF ini dan membaca FF _favorite...Agar_ yidak mengecewakan para _readers_ sekaligus _refreshing..._

Fang? Lihat aja nanti. Apakah ia akan memilih kakaknya atau BoboiBoy? Entahlah...

Terima kasih review nya ^_^

**Ryukanubias**

_Ha'i,_ Ryu-san ^^

A-ah, _Sou desu ka..._ Kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu kok... ***Blushing**

Hump, Ternyata sudah ada yang punya ;) Terima kasih review dan semangatnya ^*^

**Akaisora Hikari**

E-eh? Hikari-san... Kenapa nangis? Aku rasa _hurtnya_ gak dapet deh... Tetapi aku juga setuju dengan perkataan Hikari-san...

Ini udah lanjut! Oh ya, Mau berapa lembar tisu? Empat? (BGM: Saat aku menangis aku butuh tisu~ empat lembar~ Empat lembar #**Nyanyinya_ngaco!**)

_Arigatou_ Reviewnya ^.^

**Guest**

Ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih review nya X-)

**Meilany. Melandri**

Huhu, _Arigatou_ pujian nya Semoga ini bisa disebut update kilat... _Thanks_ reviewnya ^=^

**Brigitta bukan Brigittiw**

Ne, Kalau reviewnya Aoi satuin gak apa kan?

**「For reviews Chap1」 **Aku setuju kalau mereka nyomblangin BoboiBoy sama Fang XQ

**「For reviews Chap 2」** Hehe, Iya dong... Kan mereka itu udah jodoh dari dulu XD

**「For Reviews Chap 3」 **Bhuuuu~ Aku gak ada ide buat gituin Yaya dan Ying gituin mereka berdua~

**「For reviews Chap 4」 **Yosh! Aoi bakal coba nahan Fang supaya gak pergi dari sisi BoboiBoy!

**「For review Chap 5」**Hihi, Aku setuju! BoboiBoy kebanyakan makan kue bikinan Yaya sih jadinya pikun gitu XD **#Ditinju_kearah_langit_sama_yaya**

_Thank you,_ Review nya ^*^

**For the last word...**

**.V.v.v.**

**.V.v.v.**

**.V.v.v.**

**.V.v.v.**

**.V.v.v.**

**Review, Please...?**


	7. Chapter 7 : Sorry

Fang melangkahkan kakinya kearah kelasnya dan ketika ia masuk, Ia menemukan sesosok perinya tengah membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua belah tangan nya yang dilipat dimeja sebelum nya. Tatapan mata yang selalu tajam itu melunak dibalik kacamatanya. Ia pun melangkah mendekati sosok yang amat ia cintai itu.

Perlahan ia menarik kursi disamping anak yang entah sedang apa Tanpa menimbulkan suara sama sekali. Lalu ia menaruh tas nya dengan perlahan juga dan duduk dikursinya. Ia menumpukan kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan nya yang bertumpu pada meja dan mengamati pemuda disampingnya.

Hingga, "Hiks..." Suara isakan itu terdengar. Fang mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap keseliling kelas nya.

_'Tak ada orang. Hmm, Aneh.' _Fang yang tak tahu kenapa keadaan sekitarnya tak ada orang hanya mampu menghela napasnya. _'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?'_ Ia pun mengalihkan perhatian nya kearah jendela, berusaha untuk tak menghiraukan lelaki disamping nya ini.

"Eh? F-Fang?" Ah, Pemuda disampingnya melihatnya juga rupanya. Ia melirik pemuda itu sembari bergumam,"Hmm.."

"Apa hanya kita berdua disini?" BoboiBoy menatap keseluruh penjuru ruangan kelas nya yang berisi bangku kosong, Membuatnya sedikit merinding.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Hmm..."

"..."

"..."

Hening melanda mereka ketika percakapan super singkat itu telah selesai. Sesekali BoboiBoy melirik Fang dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar sedangkan Fang hanya menatap lurus keluar jendela, Walaupun ia tau bahwa pemuda disampingnya mencuri pandang padanya.

Pikiran Fang melayang ke kejadian kemarin, Dirumahnya.

_"Maaf saja. Tetapi aku sama sekali tak sakit hati ketika membicarakan Fang-Ku dihadapan mu, Kak Reo."_

_"Ya, Aku melupakan nya. Aku sudah muak menangis karena nya disetiap malam ketika aku mengingatnya, Padahal ia pernah berjanji takkan membuatku menangis. Aku benci dengan nya yang pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit padaku. Sangat menyakitkan, kau tau. Dia meninggalkan ku..." _

_"Aku menyerah untuk mencintainya. "_

_"Seseorang yang mirip dengan nya kembali memasuki ruang hatiku. Memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan hatiku sehingga tak tersisa. Dan Sayang nya, Aku yakin bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah perasaan sementara yang akan lenyap jika aku membenci nya."_

_"Aku adalah seorang straight yang tak ingin menjadi seorang Gay yang kerjanya hanya menyakiti satu sama lain. Aku butuh kasih sayang, bukan rasa sakit. Dan ingatlah, Sekalinya aku katakan BENCI, Itu akan menjadi BENCI untuk selamanya. Persetan dengan kata 'cinta itu buta' atau 'cinta dan benci itu berbeda sangatlah tipis'. Aku tak peduli."_

_'Apa... Dia sangat membenciku...?,' _Tanya nya dalam hati ketika perkataan BoboiBoy teringat jelas dipikiran nya. Rangkaian kata penuh kesenduan, Kekecewaan, Kesedihan yang amat mendalam itu sangat membuat hati Fang mencelos ketika mendengarnya.

Dia hanya ingin BoboiBoy mengingatnya. Percaya padanya bahwa ia takkan meninggalkan pemuda itu lagi seperti dulu. Berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik dan yang pertama dimata pemuda itu. Ia hanya ingin pemuda itu tahu bahwa dirinya dan dirinya yang dulu berbeda. Ia tak ingin pemuda itu sedih lagi. Ia...

... Ingin memeluk pemuda itu ketika pemuda itu sedih.

Pemuda yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya...

Pemuda yang menjadi penopang hidupnya...

Pemuda ceria yang selalu bisa merebut perhatian nya Dengan tingkah kekanakan nya...

Pemuda imut yang selalu bisa membuatnya menjadi seorang iblis dikala pemuda itu dipeluk, Dicium, Ataupun disentuh oleh siapapun...

Pemuda cengeng yang selalu bisa membuat hati Fang untuk terus bersama pemuda itu untuk selamanya agar ia bisa melindungi maupun memeluk pemuda itu...

Jujur saja... Ia sering bertanya-tanya tentang...

... Seberapa besar cintanya pada pemuda yang disampingnya ini?

Hingga ia rela hatinya terus ditusuk-tusuk oleh kata-kata tajam dari BoboiBoy.

Hingga ia rela hatinya disayat-sayat oleh sikap dingin BoboiBoy padanya.

Hingga ia rela dilupakan begitu saja oleh pemuda itu.

Hingga ia rela disakiti oleh pemuda itu.

Hingga, Ia rela bahwa hatinya...

... Mati rasa karena pemuda itu.

Sakit. Hatinya sering sakit ketika pemuda itu mendiamkan nya. Berusaha untuk tak memperdulikan kehadiran nya. Berusaha untuk tak merasakan hatinya yang menunjukan perasaan sedih Yang mendalam.

Oh, Ia mengerti. Pemuda itu memang sangat membencinya tanpa pengecualian. BoboiBoy... amat membencinya.

Lalu, seberapa besarnya cinta pemuda itu padanya dulu?

* * *

**Disclaimer: BoboiBoy Character © **Animonsta.

**Originated From a Chocolate © **Seiyuu-hime to Aoi-kishi

**Pairing: **Seme!Fang x Uke!BoboiBoy. _**Slight **_Reo(OC) x Fang.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Hurt.

**Rate: **T+ (Aoi sudah memperingatkan lho ya.-.)

**Warn: YAOI, SLASH, Gay, Shonen-ai, INCEST, GAJE, NGACO, OC!Seme dari Fang, Future, TYPO, NO BHS. MALAY, NO POWER, HURTNYA GAK BERASA, TAK SESUAI EYD, AUTHOR GALAU! *GAK ADA YANG NANYAAAA!***

_**Note: Jika ada yang kurang paham dengan penjelasan yang saya berikan, Beritahu kan saya. Dan ingat, Ini fic**_** YA****OI,**_** Yang berarti HOMOSEKSUAL/GAY. Jika memang tak berkenan lebih baik KELUAR dari fic ini atau anda akan merasakan mual. Saya sudah memperingatkan! Camkan! Dan fic ini sama sekali tak menyinggung animasi BoboiBoy. Saya hanya meminjam character-characternya untuk sementara didunia Fanfiction. Net ini, Jadi tak ada yang boleh melarang kecuali dari pencipta dunia Fanfiction. Net ini sendiri atau dari pencipta animasi BoboiBoy.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: **_Maaf..._

**_Dont Like? GET OUT FROM THIS PAGE!_**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

"Fang..." BoboiBoy memanggil Fang dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Entah kenapa hatinya gelisah sekarang. Fang pun menoleh kearahnya, "Ada apa?"

"..." BoboiBoy tak langsung menjawab. Ia diam sembari meremas kain celana nya. Hatinya dan jantung nya berdetak tak menentu seperti orang gelisah.

Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Ia ingin menanyakan nya pada Fang karena pastinya pemuda itu tahu apapun tentangnya.

... Seperti Fang-**nya**...

_'Oh? Apakah aku mengingatnya kembali? Cih, Aku benci padanya.'_ Batin BoboiBoy sembari menatap kosong sepatu yang tengah ia pakai itu. Fang yang berada disampingnya hanya mampu menghela napasnya, Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu.

"BoboiBoy..." Ia pun menggerakan tangan nya untuk menggenggam tangan BoboiBoy. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tangan yang sedang digenggamnya sedikit panas. Ia pun mengambil wajah BoboiBoy dan mengarahkan kearahnya. Lalu ia menaruh punggung tangan nya dikening BoboiBoy. Sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres dari BoboiBoy, Tubuh BoboiBoy sudah seperti-

**Bruk**

-Orang yang akan pingsan.

Dengan cepat Fang menggendong tubuh BoboiBoy ala _Bridal Style_ tanpa ada adegan cengo, Kaget, Atau apapun itulah. IA HANYA INGIN MENYELAMATKAN BOBOIBOY! (Aoi: Stop, Stop, _STOOOP!_ Kenapa nih adegan malah jadi kayak sinetron lebay, coba?!/Fang: Ini kan loe yang bikin, Author dodol!)

Oke, _Back to Story._

Ia berlari ditengah koridor sekolah yang entah kenapa sama seperti dikelasnya, Sepi. Ia cemas akan keadaan pemuda yang tengah digendong oleh nya ini. Suhu tubuh dari pemuda yang tengah pingsan dalam gendongan nya ini panas sekali. Apa karena hujan-hujanan kemarin?

"Hosh... Hosh..." Sial, Napas nya mulai tak berarturan sekarang. Kenapa jarak ruang kelasnya dan ruang UKS itu jauh sekali sih?! Ia kan jadi repot sendiri. Dan kenapa pemuda yang tengah ia gendong ini harus PINGSAN TIBA-TIBA, COBA?! Bikin repot aja!

**Brak!**

Fang Mendobrak pintu UKS tanpa peduli ada orang didalam atau tidak. Ketika pintu terbuka, ia melihat seorang wanita cantik tengah membereskan kertas-kertas yang ada dimejanya. Wanita itu menoleh kearahnya ketika ia menidurkan BoboiBoy diranjang UKS yang kosong.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya wanita itu. Fang menatap wajah damai Boboiboy, Sendu. Entah kenapa ia lebih memilih untuk ditusuk oleh jarum infus 10x daripada melihat wajah BoboiBoy yang damai karena pingsan.

"... Dia kehujanan." Satu jawaban singkat dan itu cukup membuat perawat yang berada diUKS sekaligus penjaga ruang UKS itu memeriksa seluruh tubuh BoboiBoy.

"Suhu tubuh nya tinggi sekali..." Gumam sang perawat yang untungnya -Atau sialnya?- didengar oleh Fang.

Fang tahu, bahwa ialah yang pantas disalahkan disini. Karena penyebab pemuda itu kehujanan adalah karena dirinya yang menyakiti perasaan pemuda itu, sekali lagi.

Kenapa ia bisa dengan bodohnya membiarkan kakak nya dan BoboiBoy beradu mulut yang Pastinya hanya akan mengakibatkan mereka berdua sakit hati?

Mereka berdua mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya, dan ia tahu itu. Lalu kenapa pemuda itu menolaknya saat itu?

Ia makin bingung dengan semuanya. Dengan takdirnya. Dengan tali merahnya. Ia sungguh berharap bahwa tali merah yang dibawakan takdir akan berkesinambungan dengan tali takdir milik BoboiBoy. Ya, BoboiBoy.

"Biarkan ia istirahat disini dan kau kembalilah kekelasmu. Jangan sampai kau ketinggalan jam pelajaran pertama hari ini." Ucapan dari wanita penjaga ruang UKS itu membuat Fang tersadar dari lamunan nya.

Fang menatap wajah Boboiboy sebentar sebelum mengangguk dan berlalu pergi dari sana menuju kelasnya.

Perasaan bersalah didadanya makin membesar saja setiap ia melangkah menjauhi ruang UKS itu. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak merawat, Menjaga, Menunggui untuk pemuda itu siuman. Mungkin, Hatinya sedang lelah dengan apapun hari ini.

Walaupun seperti itu, Perasaan bersalah itu tetap bersarang dihatinya. Bahkan sampai pelajaran itu dimulai.

_'Semoga kau tak apa-apa, BoboiBoy...'_

* * *

Yaya, Ying dan Gopal bingung karena mereka tak melihat Boboiboy ditempat duduknya. Padahal Ketika mereka menjemput BoboiBoy, pemuda itu sudah berangkat. Jadi kemana sekarang pemuda yang memiliki _Baby-face_ itu?

Rasanya, Ada yang salah dengan semua ini. Fang yang biasa nya pergi kekantin kini hanya berdiam diri ditempat duduk nya, Bahkan dia hanya merenung ditempatnya. Yaya dan Ying tahu bahwa pemuda itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu tentang BoboiBoy yang tak ia ketahui dimana keberadaan nya. Lalu? kenapa pemuda itu hanya berdiam diri tanpa mencari tahu keberadaan BoboiBoy? Sebenarnya, Apa yang ada dipikiran Fang sekarang ini?

Yaya dan Ying saling pandang sebelum akhirnya menghela napas mereka masing-masing. _'Ada apa dengan mereka sebenarnya?'_ Batin mereka berdua bertanya.

Fang beranjak dari tempat duduk nya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kelas. Ia harus merawat BoboiBoy, dan ia takkan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika pemuda mungil itu tak juga sembuh.

Dengan pikiran yang mulai melayang-layang, Fang melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruang UKS tanpa mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah diikuti oleh dua orang gadis.

**Cklek**

Pintu ruangan UKS terbuka, Disana terdapat sang perawat dan seseorang yang masih nyenyaknya tertidur dengan sebuah kain basah yang ditaruh dikeningnya. Fang menutup pintu ruang UKS dengan asal, tak memperdulikan bahwa pintu itu hanya tertutup setengah.

Wanita yang menjadi perawat itu hanya menatap Fang dalam diam sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari tempat duduk nya dan berajalan kearah Fang dengan sebuah kunci yang dimainkan ditangan nya. "Nih," Ia mengulurkan tangan yang tadi memainkan kunci ruangan UKS kearah Fang.

Fang menatap kunci itu dan mengalihakn pandangan nya pada wanita yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Sedangkan wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan mengambil tangan Fang untuk ditaruhnya kunci itu sebelum berlalu pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Fang yang menatap punggung wanita itu dengan heran.

Lama tak bergerak, Akhirnya Fang pun menghela napasnya dan mengedikkan bahu tak peduli dan memperhatikkan kearah ranjang yang berisi sesosok malaikat tanpa sayap yang paling ia cintai didunia ini. Fang melangkahkan kakinya kearah ranjang itu dan duduk dikursi yang ada di samping ranjang itu. Ia mengamati wajah damai yang tengah menyembunyikan bola mata _hazel_ yang ia kagumi keindahan nya itu.

Sungguh, Fang menyesal karena tenaga nya lebih kecil daripada sang kakak saat ini. Malaikat tanpa sayapnya tengah berbaring diranjang dengan damainya, Seakan malaikat tanpa sayapnya itu akan pergi dengan damai meninggalkan nya.

"BoboiBoy..." Bisiknya lirih sembari mengelus pipi pemuda yang ia cintai itu dengan lembut. Tak ia pedulikan rasa panas yang menyengat ditangan nya ketika menyentuh pipi yang gemuk itu. Pandangan matanya menyendu karena suhu tubuh pemuda itu sama sekali tak menurun sejak tadi pagi.

"Maafkan aku..." Ia mengambil kain yang sudah tak terlalu basah dan mencelupkan dibaskom air yang ada dimeja itu lalu memerasnya sebelum ia menempelkan kembali kain basah itu kearah kening Boboiboy. Pemuda itu tampak pucat dan itu cukup membuat Fang memejamkan matanya hanya untuk menenangkan pikiran nya. Kelopak mata itu terbuka seiring dengan tangan nya yang menggenggam jemari BoboiBoy dengan lembut.

"Aku... Minta maaf untuk kejadian kemarin, BoboiBoy..." Fang mengecup punggung tangan BoboiBoy dan menumpukan kepalanya pada kedua belah tangan nya yang menggenggam tangan BoboiBoy.

"Karena aku... Kau jadi sakit."

"Karena aku... Kau pingsan seperti ini."

"Karena aku... Kau terbaring lemah diranjang ruangan UKS ini..."

"Sakit... Melihatmu yang seperti ini lebih menyakitkan daripada melihatmu yang melontarkan kata-kata kasar padaku, BoboiBoy..."

"Aku... Tak berniat untuk membuatmu sakit seperti ini..."

"Jangan kau siksa aku seperti ini, BoboiBoy... Aku tak sekuat itu..."

"Meninggalkanmu saja aku sangat Berat hati. Apalagi melihatmu yang seperti ini?"

"Kumohon... Jangan pergi sebelum aku yang pergi dari sisimu, BoboiBoy ..."

"_I Love You, Dear..._"

Lama-kelamaan, Fang terbawa kearus mimpi karena lelah memikirkan takdirnya yang selalu saja membuatnya menderita seperti ini. Tak lama kemudian, Satu tetes air mata lolos dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Mungkin Dialam mimpinya ia bertemu dengan sang malaikat maut yang siap mencabut nyawa nya.

Sedangkan dibalik pintu ruang UKS, Yaya dan Ying sudah terjatuh dihadapan pintu itu. Ia berdua tak menyangka bahwa Fang lah yang menderita disini. Ia kira, BoboiBoy lah yang disakiti oleh Fang. Tetapi, Kini mereka dihadapkan oleh kenyataan itu. Dimana saat Fang bergumam pada BoboiBoy yang tak sadarkan diri. Sekarang, Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh mereka berdua? Mengalami hal seperti itu saja tak pernah.

_'Maafkan kami yang bodoh ini, Fang... BoboiBoy...'_ Batin mereka, menyesal. Dengan langkah yang diseret-seret, Mereka melangkahkan kakinya kearah kelas mereka.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sejak dua jam yang lalu dan kini BoboiBoy mulai membuka matanya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika merasa langit-langit ruangan yang ditempatinya ini tak sama seperti langit-langit kamarnya dan... Kenapa sebelah tangannya terasa berat?

BoboiBoy pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah sebelah kanan tangan nya dan mendapati surai ungu-kehitaman yang tengah menindih tangan kanan nya. Wajah dari si pemilik surai ungu-kehitaman itu menghadap kearah wajahnya sehingga ia bisa melihat betapa nyenyaknya Fang ketika tertidur seperti ini.

Ia tersenyum dengan pancaran mata kesenduan ketika menatap wajah Fang. Wajah dari pemuda yang mencintainya. Wajah dari pemuda yang mirip dengan wajah sang kekasih yang telah pergi meninggalkan nya. Hatinya sakit ketika tahu bahwa pemuda ini juga akan pergi. Tetapi...

Ia sudah muak menjalani hubungan terlarang seperti dulu lagi. Pasti akan ada yang menghambatnya, Mengusik nya, membencinya dan sebagainya ketika ia menjalani hubungan terlarang itu. Ia terlalu lemah untuk menghadapi semua itu dan ia tahu bahwa, Tuhan tengah mencobanya untuk menjadi sosok yang kuat dan tegar.

BoboiBoy mengelus pipi pucat Fang dan memejamkan matanya, Mencoba untuk tak merasakan rasa sakit yang mendera dihatinya ketika menyentuh kulit pucat itu. Ia tak tahu kenapa hatinya bisa sesakit ini ketika menyentuh kulit pucat pemuda yang terlelap disamping nya ini, ia tak mengerti kenapa.

Akhirnya ia menghela napasnya lelah. Ia sudah cukup lelah memikirkan hal itu sekarang dan rasa pening kini mulai menyerang kepalanya. Ia pun memijat pelipisnya yang serasa berdenyut dengan tangan kirinya yang tadi digunakan untuk mengelus pipi Fang. Ia ingat bahwa kemarin ia hujan-hujanan dan langsung tertidur tanpa mengganti pakaian nya yang basah.

Ah, Rasa pening itu makin menyengat kepalanya. Lebih baik, ia tidur lagi daripada kesakitan. Tetapi saat matanya tertutup dan dirinya hampir jatuh kealam mimpi, ia merasakan adanya sebuah benda kenyal yang menyentuh keningnya dan ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya melayang hingga akhirnya ia terbawa dalam dunia mimpi.

Kembali kealam nyata, Fang tengah memandang wajah BoboiBoy. Suhu tubuh pemuda ini sama sekali belum menurun sejak tadi, dan itu cukup membuat Fang khawatir. Langit sudah menggelap dan lebih baik Fang mengantarkan pemuda ini pulang terlebih dahulu. Tetapi, Sebelum itu...

**Chuu~**

... Ia mengecup kening pemuda itu agar pemuda itu cepat sembuh.

Lalu ia menggendong tubuh mungil itu dipunggungnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah pemuda tersebut setelah mengunci pintu ruang UKS terlebih dahulu.

"...Merepotkan." Gumaman itu keluar ketika ia melihat kakaknya berada didepan gerbang sekolah nya. Akan lama jadinya jika kakaknya melihat ia tengah menggendong BoboiBoy yang tengah pingsan-tertidur- ini.

_'Damn it!'_ Batin nya mengumpat ketika kakaknya melihat kearahnya. Ingin lari, Tetapi akan terkejar karena larian kakaknya itu lebih cepat dari larian nya belum lagi ada BoboiBoy dipunggungnya. Ia sudah tak bisa kemana-mana lagi ketika kakaknya melangkah kearahnya.

_"Hello, Dear..."_

**Chuu~**

Mata Fang memincing tajam ketika kakaknya dengan seenaknya mencium bibir nya, tetapi tak bisa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Kakaknya itu memang seenaknya, dan ia tahu tabiat kakaknya yang satu itu. Sedangkan kakaknya, Reo hanya bisa tersenyum pada Fang tanpa memperdulikan bahwa Fang tengah menggendong BoboiBoy dipunggungnya itu.

Reo dengan santainya menggendong Fang sekaligus BoboiBoy ala _Bridal Style_ kearah sebuah mobil biru didepan gerbang. Fang tersentak kecil dan memandang wajah kakaknya yang tampak menahan luka dengan sebuah senyuman itu. Iya, Ia juga pernah melakukan hal seperti kakaknya. Menyembunyikan sebuah luka dengan wajah datar, bukan dengan seulas senyuman layaknya sang kakak.

_'Aku sama sekali tak pernah mengingingkan semua ini terjadi, Kak... Sama sekali tak ingin... Kalian berdua adalah orang yang memiliki arti tersendiri dihidupku...' _Fang membatin lemah ketika tahu bahwa ia menyakiti hati seseorang lagi Lalu ia menatap lurus kearah jalanan dengan pandangan kosong.

_'Aku tak ingin ada yang terluka disini... Tidak! Aku kira kau takkan kembali kesini, Kak... Aku kira kau membenciku... Dan karena itu pula, Aku selalu berusaha menghindar darimu karena tak ingin merasakan kebencianmu padaku. Tetapi... Kini... Kenapa kau bilang kau mencintaiku?'_

_'Aku pusing, Kak... Aku tak mungkin membalas cintamu karena memang BoboiBoy lah yang ada dihatiku, Terkunci rapat didalam hatiku... Maaf, Kak... Maafkan aku... Aku tak bisa membalas perasaan mu... Maafkan aku...' _

Fang menutup matanya, Membuat satu tetes air mata lolos dari matanya hanya untuk meluncur jatuh dipipi putihnya dan mengenai lengan Reo tanpa sengaja. Fang tak tahu bahwa menyakiti perasaan seseorang yang berarti baginya itu semenyakitkan ini, Ia sama sekali tak tahu akan hal itu.

Reo yang merasakan ada nya cairan hangat yang mengenai lengan nya hanya mampu menghela napasnya, _'Aku merasakan hal yang kau rasakan, Fang... Hati ini sudah cukup lelah untuk mengejar cintamu yang sudah terlalu dalam menyelami lautan cinta tak terbalas mu...'_

Mereka bertiga merasakan hal itu...

Hal yang seharusnya tak ada didalam hati mereka...

Mereka tahu hal itu tak boleh ada... Tetapi,

_'Tetapi, Aku takkan menyerah untuk mempertahankan rasa cintaku ini pada dirinya...' _Janji Fang dan Reo secara bersamaan didalam batin mereka tanpa peduli akan takdir yang semakin mempermainkan mereka.

* * *

Mobil biru itu berhenti didepan rumah Antik itu. Lalu, Keluarlah sosok bersurai ungu-kehitaman dengan sebuah kacamata biru bertengger dimatanya. Sosok itu menggendong seorang malaikat tanpa sayap yang tengah tertidur pulas dalam dekapan hangat pemuda itu.

Sosok itu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam halaman rumah antik itu. Lalu pemuda itu mengetuk pelan pintu itu. Tak lama kemudian, Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok lelaki yang sudah berumur. "Ah, Fang?" tanya Kakek Aba, memastikan.

Fang tersenyum, "Selamat sore, Kek..." Sapanya. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangan nya yang sedang menggendong BoboiBoy sedikit, "Aku rasa Kakek Aba tak mungkin bisa menggendong BoboiBoy sampai kekamarnya. Jadi, Bolehkah aku mengantarnya sampai kekamarnya?" Tanya Fang dengan sopan.

"Ah, Iya... Silahkan..." Kakek Aba memiringkan tubuhnya agar Fang bisa masuk kerumahnya. Fang pun masuk kerumah Kakek Aba sembari mengucapkan 'Permisi' lalu ia menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamar BoboiBoy setelah itu ia membaringkan tubuh BoboiBoy diranjang. Kemudian, Fang menyelimuti tubuh BoboiBoy agar pemuda itu tak kedinginan. Fang mengamati wajah BoboiBoy yang masih tampak damai dimatanya lalu ia mengecup bibir BoboiBoy sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia berlalu pergi dari sana.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Kek..." Fang membungkuk dan berjalan menuju mobil biru yang masih terparkir jelas didepan rumah Kakek Aba. Ia membuka pintu mobil itu dan memasukinya. Ia memakai sabuk pengaman nya tanpa tahu bahwa kakaknya Reo tengah memperhatikan nya dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Fang..." Bulu kuduk Fang merinding seketika ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada lirih sekaligus karena adanya hembusan napas yang menyapu belakang tengkuknya. Lalu, Wajah Fang terangkat karena adanya sebuah telunjuk yang mengangkat dagunya.

Iris _Violet_ bertemu dengan iris _violet_ lain nya. Tak lama kemudian, Wajah dari sang kakak mendekat hingga kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Fang membelalakan matanya ketika lidah sang kakak memasuki **paksa** mulutnya. Ia mencoba untuk menggelengkan kepalanya, Tetapi tangan sang kakak sudah menekan kepalanya untuk diam. Ia mencoba mendorong, Tetapi tenaga sang kakak jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Mmmh... Mhhhnn.. Mph! Mmmh!" Fang mencoba mengeluarkan lidah kakaknya dari mulutnya dan terus mencoba hingga akhirnya ia kekurangan napas dan menjadi lemas seketika. "Mmmh..." Ia mencoba protes dengan mengeluarkan erangan itu. Tetapi kakaknya tak melepaskan nya hingga napasnya sudah diujung tanduk, Kakaknya baru melepaskan nya.

Fang memandang sayu kakaknya karena lelah dan mengatur napasnya. Sedangkan Reo menghapus saliva diujung bibirnya sembari menatap bibirnya dengan _intens._

**Chuu~**

Reo mencium bibir itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya duduk ditempatnya dan menyalakan mesin mobil itu lalu menjalan kan mobil itu dengan kecepatan penuh.

Ah, Ingatkan Fang untuk membunuh Kakaknya nanti karena sudah menciumnya dan mengebut saat menjalankan mobil sialan ini.

**_TBC (To Be Continued) or Discontinued?_**

* * *

Aoi: Minna-chaaaan~ _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbawa!_ (Aoi gak tau kalian baca chap ini kapan. Tapi, Aoi nge-publish nya pas malem sih ^^a)

Namina: _Irasaimasen, Ohime-sama/Ouji-sama~_ (Namina tau kalo yang baca fic ini ada yang cewe dan cowo)

Aoi: Cieeeee~ Yang jadi _Host_ nih yeee~

Namina: ***Blush*** U-ugh... Aku hanya mencoba untuk menjadi Tamaki-sama...

Aoi: Jatuh cinta sama Tamaki-senpai nih yeee? Ceileh... Nanti aku kasih tau Tamaki-senpai deh!

Namina: J-jangan! A-aku gak mau mati ditangan Ootori Kyoya-sama!

Aoi: Huh? Oh iya, Aku lupa kalau Kyoya-senpai dan Tamaki-senpai itu menjalin hubungan diam-diam... Ah! Nanti aku minta PJ nya lah!

Namina: Terserah... Sekarang, ***Natap para readers*** Bolehkah aku membalas review kalian? ***Senyum manis***

Aoi: Ah, Aku melupakan _Ohime-sama_ ku dan _Ouji-sama_ ku ***Natap para readers dengan teduh*** Maa, Aku akan membalas review kalian semua, _Ohime-sama... Ouji-sama..._

**Review**

**Yuuki Hanami**

Aoi: Ara, _Ohime-sama~_ Kaulah putri pertama yang datang rupanya... ***senyum*** _Ne, Ohime-sama..._ Aku rasa anda sangat tak pantas jika marah-marah seperti itu... _Dakara,_ Tersenyum, _Ne?_ ^^

Namina: Ah, Ryuuki-san... Anda lelaki? ^^ _Ouji-sama,_ Anda tak perlu memarahi Yuuki_-Hime_ ... Karena, Aku dan Aoi sama sekali tak bermasalah dengan itu... ^^

Aoi: _Ohime-sama..._ Aku senang sekali mendapatkan _Ohime-sama_ seperti anda yang selalu bersemangat seperti itu. ***Mengecup punggung tangan Yuuki-_hime_***

Namina: _Kinishinaide, Ouji-sama..._ Aoi dan aku tak apa... _Arigatou_ untuk review nya ^u^

**IceFreak25**

Aoi: _Ohime-sama..._ ***Bungkuk Hormat*** _Ohime-sama..._ Aku sedih melihat anda yang berkata kasar ***Memasang wajah sedih***

Namina: _Ohime-sama..._ ***Bungkuk Hormat*** _Ohime-sama_ ingin mengetahui arti cinta? Cinta itu adalah sebuah pengorbanan dan sebuah keegoisan memiliki, Itulah arti cinta yang sebenaranya, _Ohime-sama..._

Aoi: Oh, Tentu saja aku akan melakukan nya. Permintaan anda adalah sebuah perintah tak terbantah untukku, _Ohime-sama.._ ***Mengecup punggung tangan Ila-_hime_*** Aku tak berhak mendapatkan permohonan maafmu, _Ohime-sama..._ Karena kau adalah putri tanpa dosa dimataku...

Namina: _Ohime-sama..._ Semoga chapter kali ini tak mengecewakan anda _ne?_ Update secepatnya? Ini sudah diusahakan untuk secepatnya, Tepat seminggu. Terima kasih reviewnya, _Ohime-sama..._ ^_^

**Rin-san**

Aoi: _Ohime-sama..._ ***Peluk Rin-_hime*_** _Gomen ne?_ Aku sama sekali tak berniat membuat hati sesuci _Ohime-sama_ tersakiti hingga mengeluarkan air mata...

Namina: _Gomenasai_ karena telah membuat Ohime-sama sedih... Sekali lagi, Aku dan Aoi minta maaf, _Ohime-sama..._

Aoi: Kami... Tak ingin membuat air mata sebening permata itu keluar dari matamu, _Ohime-sama..._ Terima kasih karena telah membaca fic yang membuat anda sedih _Ohime-sama_ ***Senyum canggung*** ^~^

**Yuzaku**

Aoi: _Ouji-sama..._ ***Bungkuk Hormat*** Aaa, Anda jangan sampai memasang wajah sedih _ne?_ Karena aku tak suka itu. Walaupun kau kasihan, Aku lebih baik pingsan daripada melihat wajahmu yang sedih, _Ouji-sama..._

Namina: _Ouji-sama..._ Saran anda adalah sebuah perintah untuk Aoi dan aku.. dan kami berdua tau, Bahwa Seiyuu adalah ratu yang kuat jadi kami harus tenang ^^ _Arigatou_ reviewnya, _Ouji-sama~_ ^▼^

**Ryukanubias**

Aoi: _Ouji-sama..._ ***Peluk Ryu-_sama_**_***** Arigatou_ karena bilang fic ini keren, _Ouji-sama..._

Namina: Anubias-_sama... _terima kasih karena mendoakan Seiyuu untuk sembuh ^^

Aoi: _Ouji-sama..._ ***Elus pipi Ryu-_Sama_*** Betapa perhatian nya dirimu, _Ouji-sama?_ ***Senyum lembut***

Namina: Anubias-_sama, _Anda seharusnya tak berpikiran seperti itu. Karena seorang pangeran seperti anda harus berpikiran _positive_ selalu _ne?_ ***Memberikan sapu tangan***

Aoi: _Ouji-sama..._ Kalau hanya seminggu tak apa bukan? _Arigatou_ reviewnya ^◇^

**Kiku-sama**

Aoi: _Ouji-sama..._ ***Bungkuk Hormat*** Ah~ Anda memang selalu terlihat keren. Bahkan tanpa _cosplay_ sekalipun, _Ouji-sama_ ^^

Namina: _Ouji-sama..._ ***Bungkuk Hormat*** Apakah perlu kubantai semua _Fansboy_ dan _Fansgirl_ anda yang membuat anda risih itu? ***Ngeluarin bazooka***

Aoi: Namina-chan, Bersikap lembutlah seperti apa yang kulakukan. Maafkan sifat nya itu, _Ouji-sama... A-arigatou_ karena telah menyemangatiku dan memberika review, _Ouji-sama..._ ^/ / /^

**Guest**

Aoi: _Ohime-sama..._ Jangan pasang wajah sedih itu lagi!

Namina: _Ohime-sama..._ Anda tak boleh berkata kasar seperti itu...

Aoi: A-ah... _Gomen_ karena telah membuat hati anda menjadi terombang ambing... _Arigatou_ reviewnya, _Ohime-sama..._ ^◆^

**Brigitta bukan Brigittiw**

Aoi: _Ohime-sama..._ Apakah fic ini membuat anda kesal? _Sumimasen, Ohime-sama..._

Namina: _Ohime-sama..._ Anda pintar. Fic ini akan menceritakan semua permasalahan nya.

Aoi: _Arigatou_ review nya ^□^

**Zhafirah**

Aoi: _Ohime-sama..._ ***Bungkuk hormat*** Anda terlalu memuji, _Ohime-sama..._

Namina: Rating takkan naik kok, _Ohime-sama..._ Fang tentunya akan memilih BoboiBoy...

Aoi: _Arigatou_ reviewnya, _Ohime-sama..._ ^o^

**Koyuki Miyoko And Erda arki**

Aoi: _Ohime-sama..._ ***peluk Mio-_sama_*** Kenapa, _Ohime-sama?_ Kenapa harus anda yang mengalami hal seperti itu? _Ohime-sama..._ Aku harap kau bisa sembuh seperti Seiyuu-chan yang akan sembuh nanti...

Namina: _Ohime-sama..._ ***Memasang wajah sedih*** _Ohime-sama..._ Seharusnya anda menceritakan semuanya pada orang terdekat anda. Karena, Jika maut sudah datang dan anda belum tentu sudah siap akan semuanya. Jadi, Jangan pikul beban itu sendirian _ne?_ Aku, Benci melihat seorang putri yang berusaha untuk menjadi sosok yang tegar. Padahal, Ia sudah tak bisa menunjukan punggungnya untuk semua orang yang ia sayang. ***Nunduk sambil kepalin kedua tangan erat-erat***

Aoi: _Ohime-sama..._ Benar kata, Namina-chan... Jangan pikul beban itu sendirian... Aku tak ingin _Ohime-sama_ terus-terusan sakit nantinya. _Arigatou_ untuk reviewnya ne? _Ohime-sama?_ ^∇^

**S Twins**

Aoi: He? Ada apa, Ohime-sama? Fang takkan meninggalkan BoboiBoy kok, _Ohime-sama..._

Namina: _O-Ouji-sama..._ Ti-tidak perlu menangis, Oke? SHO-_SAMA__! _SHI-_HIME! _Aku tak ingin kalian menangis...

Aoi: A-aah~ _Ohime-sama... Ouji-sama..._ Aoi mohon... Tenanglah ***Senyum ala Tamaki Suoh*** Ah, Haruka-_hime__... _Kau memang seorang putri penenang...

Namina: Cukup! _Twins_ Hitachiin! Kemariii!

Hikaru dan Kaoru: Heeee? Nami-chan manggil kami? Ada apa? Aaaa! Aoi-chan~ _Long time no see you~~~_ ***Peluk Aoi***

Aoi: ***Blush*** Hikaru-kun... Kaoru-kun... Bisakah kita ber-nostalgianya nanti saja? Aku masih harus mengurus para _hime _dan _ouji_-Ku... ***senyum.**

Hikaru N Kaoru: ***Saling pandang*** Baiiik! Kami akan membantu!

Namina: Aku dicuekin... ***pundung*** Pulang ajalah... ***Ngilang***

Hikaru N Kaoru: Ne, Sho-_sama_! Shi-_Hime!_ Haruka-_hime! _Haruki-_sama! __ARIGATOU_ KARRNA TELAH MEREVIEW FIC AOI ^O^)/

**Sakura Mi Shion**

Hikaru N Kaoru: Seiyuu sakit, Aoi? ***Natap Aoi***

Aoi: Yup. Nah, _Ohime-sama..._ Sebenarnya keadaan Seiyuu mulai membaik. Mungkin karena doaku saat tanggal 22 _january_ itu ^^

Hikaru N Kaoru: Kau tak pernah membertahu kami... Ah, Sakura-_hime... _Anda nyukain Fang yang _uke?_ Kami setujuuuuu!

Aoi: -_-" Dasar! _Twincest_ aneh! Nah, _Ohime-sama..._ Jika anda ingin saya sakit, Saya rela... Dengan suatu syarat tak terbantahkan, yaitu: Saya tak melanjutkan fic ini, Bagaimana, _Ohime-sama?_

Hikaru N Kaoru: Aoi-chan _hidoii!-3- Ohime-sama!_ Marahin Aoi-chan tuh! _Ne,_ Tangan Aoi gak keriting kok. Karena fic ini memang dinomor satukan kelanjutan nya, tetapi jika anda tak senang dengan fic ini juga tak apa kok~

Aoi: _Ohime-sama_ gak bakal marahin aku tau! Nah, _Ohime-sama,_ Anda mendoakan pangeran tampan nan imut ini sakit ya? Tak apa. Jadinya aku gak repot. Lagipula, Seiyuu selalu dijenguk sama Ryouka-chan jadinya aku gak repot deh ***Dibuang ke laut***

Hikaru N Kaoru: Oke, Kami bakal ambil alih dalam pembalasan Review! Terima kasih review nya, Sakura-_hime!_

**RizuStef**

Hump! _Complicated_ ^.^ Dan ya! Kakak Fang _Gay-Incest!_ Ini udah lanjut! Terima kasiiiih! ^o^)/

**Lalalala-chan desu**

Review tambahan sekaligus review ini digabungin aja oke? La-la-_Hime_~ Ck, Ck, Ck, Aoi-chan udah berusaha meluangkan waktu padatnya dan menggerakan jari-jarinya yang keram karena kebanyakan nulis dan ngetik, Lhooo~ Kami, Hikaru N Kaoru selalu merasa bahwa dia adalah Haruhi yang selalu bekerja keras hanya untuk membuat orang lain senang, Ataupun mengerjakan hal yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Setuju banget! Reo rese! Aoi-chan harusnya gak bikin tuh _OC_ hanya untuk Figuran! bener-bener reseeee! Haha, Kami akan mencobanya saat fic ini selesai!(BoboiBoy: Guenya udah peka duluan _dong?/Twins_ Hitachiin: Iyaaa!) BoboiBoy cocok kalo nangis, muehehehe...

Huweeee, Lala-_hime _sedih, kami juga sedih! Padahal tadi pengen bikin Seiyuu kesel pas ketemuan sama Aoi-chan! Huwaaaaaa! Jangan kirimin tuh pisau terbang! Sekarang udah tepat seminggu kan? **-walau** telat** sehari-**

_Limited_ edison? *saling **pandang*** Limited edition, Lala-_hime_... Haaah... kami juga _shock_ denger kabar itu. Nah, Soal _typo..._ insya allah dichap ini gak ada _typo!_ Tapi... Ya gak tau lah ya... Kami tau karena chap ini cukup dikit ^^

Eh? Kaito? Kaito temen baik Nekozawa-senpai lho~ Ah, Kami bahkan **HAMPIR** Nge-fans sama Kaito... Temen nya? ada kok yang peot, muehehehe... _Arigatou!_ ^.^

**Casstella Millatea**

Begitukah? Maafkan Aoi-chan yang mengungkit-ungkit hal itu, Milla-_hime..._ Jiahahaha, Kami juga setuju! Fang lebih baik sama BoboiBoy! Milla-_h__ime_ sedih? Jangan sedih... nanti langit pun akan ikut bersedih... Terima kasih ^▼^

**Namika Rahma**

Huahaha, Demi danau yang ada ikan Fang(?)nya, Namika-_Hime_ Geregetan? Tuh, Mukanya Tamaki-senpai siap buat digarukin ^^ Manggil Aoi-chan? Boleh apa aja seperti Aoi-chan, Aoi-kun, Aoi-san, Aoi-tan, Aoi-chama, Aoi-Nii, Aoi-Nee, Aoi, Ao-kun, Ao-chan, Ao-san, Ao-chama, Ao-san, Ao-tan, Ao-nii, Ao-nee, A-kun, A-chan, A-san, A-tan, A-Nee, A-nii, A-sama, A-chama, Ai love yu juga boleh XP

Tentu! Aoi-chan akan selalu berada disamping Seiyuu... _Arigatou_ review nya! ^○^)/

**Vanesangelique**

Hohoho, Kami tau kok! Ide ceritanya kali ini lagi ancur karena Aoi-chan mulai batuk-batuk... Ah, Baiklah... Nanti kami sampaikan. Arigatou ^∇^)/

**Guest**

Halo juga~ Lho? Kok pada geregetan pengen nabok Aoi-chan sih? **(Bukaaaan!)** Tentu kami bakal paksa Fang sama BBB nanti. Eh? Atau _Twincest_ aja? _Arigatou_ reviewnya ^■^

**Yuka-Shuu and Raira**

Tak apa kok, _Yuka-hime_... _Typo?_ Kayaknya ada deh... Okelah kalau begitu... Fic ini akan dilanjutkan jika Aoi tak tewas ditempat karena dibantai oleh para readers yang sedang PMS... _Thanks_ Reviewnya ^◇^

**△.▼.△**

**△.▼.△**

**△.▼.△**

**-Note: Dichap selanjutnya dan seterusnya... Tak apa kan jika review tak dibalas? Mohon perhatian nya... ^/|\^**

**「Mind to Review?」**


	8. Chapter 8: Bisakah?

**Originated From a Chocolate**

**Disclaimer: **Animonsta

**Pairing: **Seme!Fang x Uke!BoboiBoy

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Hurt.

**Warn: Yaoi, Slash, Gaje, Typo, No bhs. Malay, No power, No Fight, Tak sesuai EYD, AU, Future, OOC, And other**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: **Bisakah?_

_**Dont Like? Please, Dont read.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

3 hari berlalu dan BoboiBoy tak juga masuk sekolah, Jelas Fang khawatir akan keadaan pemuda itu akan tetapi ia lebih memilih diam daripada menjenguk BoboiBoy. Hari ini adalah hari ketiga dimana BoboiBoy tak masuk sekolah sedangkan besok Fang harus mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk pergi ke _england _nanti.

Yang membuat Fang bingung setengah mati adalah... Bagaimana caranya ia memberitahukan hal ini pada BoboiBoy jika pemuda itu saja tidak masuk sekolah?! Mungkin, Ia akan menitipkan sebuah surat untuk BoboiBoy pada Yaya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling membuat Fang bosan. Tanpa adanya BoboiBoy yang cerewet,

Tanpa adanya BoboiBoy yang biasanya curi pandang kearahnya,

Tanpa adanya BoboiBoy yang bertingkah konyol hanya untuk mengambil perhartian nya,

Haaaah, Fang benar-benar rindu pada sosok pemuda mungil itu.

Karena terlalu memikirkan BoboiBoy, ia tak menyadari bahwa Yaya dan Ying tengah duduk dihadapan nya.

"Fang..." Panggil Yaya dan Ying. Mereka benar-benar ingin membantu sahabatnya, bukan hanya untuk kesenangan tersendiri.

Lamunan Fang terbuyar, Jadilah Fang melirik siapa yang berani-beraninya mengganggu dirinya yang sedang melamun ini.

Sadar bahwa orang yang mengganggynya adalah sahabat dari peri kecilnya, Fang bergumam, "Hmm..."

"Ano... Jujur saja kami sudah mulai tak tahan dengan sikapmu dan BoboiBoy selama seminggu ini... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa... Kalian saling menjauh...?" Yaya dan Ying menanyakan hal yang bahkan tak ingin dijawab oleh Fang.

"..." _'Cih, Kedua gadis ini masih belum menyerah untuk menanyakan hal itu ternyata.'_ Batinnya merutuk, jengkel. Disaat ia sedang ingin memikirkan suatu hal pasti akan banyak yang menghambatnya.

"..." Melihat diamnya Fang cukup membuat Yaya dan Ying sedih, Karena pastinya pemuda itu tak ingin membicarakan pada mereka dengan diamnya Fang itu.

Akan tetapi,

"Dulu, Aku dan BoboiBoy berteman hingga akhirnya BoboiBoy dengan blak-blakannya berkata 'Kalau sudah besar nanti, Aku mau Fang yang nyium aku...' Tentu saja aku terkejut dan pada saat itulah... Hubungan terlarang kami terjalin..." Fang tersenyum sembari tetap menatap keluar jendela tanpa memperdulikan bahwa Yaya dan Ying tercengang karena Fang akan menceritakan hal itu pada mereka.

"Hubungan kami baik-baik saja sampai... Kak Reo datang..." Mata Fang sedikit menyendu ketika kata-kata kasar terlontar dari bibir Kakaknya.

**_"Dasar! Adik tak tau diri! Gay! Homo! Kenapa orientasimu menjadi menyimpang, Hah?! Kau kira aku sudi mempunyai adik HOMO sepertimu?! Sama sekali tidak! Putuskan dia sekarang juga atau kau kupukuli sekarang?!"_**

"Kak Reo yang mengusik hubungan kami dengan perkataan kasarnya tanpa memperdulikan aku yang terkejut akan perkataannya..."

**_"Minggir kau! Aku muak melihatmu!"_**

"Ia yang berkata kasar tentang hubungan terlarang kami. Sakit rasanya ketika ia melontarkan kata kasar padaku..."

**_"Huh, Aku tak menyangka kau adalah seorang HOMO! Mana adikku yang straight itu, Hah?!"_**

"Jujur saja, Aku tak tahan dengan ucapan-ucapannya hingga Akhirnya aku..."

_**"Oh, Apakah itu adalah kekasih HOMO-mu, Fang? Huh, Dari penampilan nya saja ia terlihat seperti seorang PE-LA-CUR MU-RA-HAN~!"**_

_**BUAGH!**_

_**"JANGAN KAU KIRA AKU TAK BISA MELAWAN DAN HANYA DIAM KETIKA KAU MENGATAKAN KATA-KATA KASAR PADA KEKASIHKU! AKU MEMANG DIAM KETIKA AKU DIEJEK OLEHMU! TETAPI JANGAN KAU KIRA AKU SE-PENGECUT ITU SAMPAI-SAMPAI TAK BISA MELAWANMU KETIKA KAU MELONTARKAN KATA-KATA YANG MEMBUAT PERASAAN BOBOIBOY TERLUKA!"**_

"... Kehilangan kesabaranku ketika dirinya mengejek BoboiBoy dengan sangat tajamnya..."

_**"Sudah berani kau rupanya! Baik! Kuladeni kau, Bocah HOMO!"**_

_**Buagh! **_

_**"Dari awal aku melihatmu dengannya juga aku sudah membencimu, Fang!"**_

_**Buagh! **_

_**"JANGAN HARAP AKU AKAN BERHENTI HANYA KARENA KAU ADIKKU!"**_

_**Buagh! **_

_**"Ingatkan aku bahwa kau adalah adikku jika kau berani..."**_

_**"A-ku... Ugh... Me-mang a-dikmu, Kak... Re-o..."**_

_**Tap... Dash... BUAGH!**_

_**"Aku membenci dirimu yang seperti itu.."**_

_**"Ukh..."**_

"Lalu, Sebuah adu hantam terjadi diantara kami... Hingga akhirnya aku batuk darah dan... Pingsan seketika..."

"Tendangan yang diberikan kakakku mengenai telak kearah dada kiriku, jantungku hingga akhirnya... Aku harus mengalami suatu penyakit... Sehingga aku harus memutuskan hubungan terlarang kami dan pergi ke _england _hanya untuk mengalami sebuah perawatan dirumah sakit internasional disana."

Fang diam sebentar. Sedangkan Yaya dan Ying masih memasang kedua telinga mereka baik-baik. Mereka bertiga berada dikelas dan berangkat terlalu pagi hanya untuk mengerjakan piket kelas.

"Haaah... Tetapi lihatlah sekarang? Takdir mempermainkan kami berdua. Aku yang bisa disembuhkan, kembali ke Malaysia. Dan dia? Dia kembali setelah sekian lamanya tak kembali ke negara Malaysia ini. Jujur, Aku terkejut ketika melihat kehadiran nya dikedai Kakek Aba. Tetapi aku berusaha tak menghiraukan nya karena aku takut kalau-kalau ia tak mengingatku..."

"... Dan benar saja, Ia tak mengingatku. Sesak memang, tetapi aku berusaha mempertahankan wajah datarku. Ia tak mengingatku dan menganggapku adalah orang asing yang masuk kedalam hidupnya..."

"... Lalu, Ketika aku menyatakan cintaku. Ia berkata bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang **NORMAL.** Haha, lucu sekali bukan? dan mulai dari saat itulah kami saling menghindar dan menjauh."

"Aku mengikuti alur permainannya karena aku tak ingin ia semakin membenci ku... Dan rasanya, Aku memang harus pergi jauh darinya untuk tak lagi mengganggu hidupnya."

Yaya dan Ying menundukan kepala mereka ketika melihat tatapan sendu Fang yang mengarah kearah luar jendela. Ia tak bermaksud untuk membuat luka dihati Fang terbuka, sama sekali tidak. Tapi mereka ingin membantu sahabat mereka agar Fang dan BoboiBoy tak lagi menyakiti hati mereka satu sama lain lagi. Tetapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk membuat pasangan itu merasa bahagia?

"Tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu... Aku tau kok kalau sebenarnya kalian tak ada niat untuk membuatku sedih. Nah, Aku kekantin dulu ya? _Bye~"_ Dan dengan itu Fang pergi dari kelas mereka.

* * *

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu, tetapi kenapa dirinya sama sekali tak ingin beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya ini? Seharusnya ia beranjak dari tempatnya, pergi menuju kantin, membeli donat kesukaannya, dan kembali kekelas saat bel selesainya istirahat telah berbunyi.

Lalu kenapa ia hanya berdiam diri disini? Memandang keluar jendela tanpa tahu apa manfaat dari apa yang ia lakukan sekarang ini.

Fang menghela napasnya lelah. Ia bingung tentang apa yang ia lamunkan selama jam istirahat ini. Daripada melamunkan hal yang tak jelas adanya lebih baik ia membaca buku. Ia pun mengambil sebuah buku matematika dari tasnya dan membuka setiap lembaran bukunya sembari membacanya, tentu saja.

Tetapi, Sebuah tepukan dibahunya membuat pikirannya buyar. Ia menoleh keasal tepukan dan mendapati Gopal yang sedang memasang cengiran-yang menurutnya-Bodohnya itu. Ia memasang muka datar, "Ada apa?"

Gopal dengan seenaknya duduk dikursi kosong disamping Fang, tempat duduk BoboiBoy. "Yo, Apa kabar, Fang?" Tanya Gopal yang gak nyambung sama sekali dengan pertanyaan Fang.

"Kau buta atau apa? Kau tak melihat bahwa aku baik-baik saja didepanmu, Huh? Sudahlah, cepat. Ada apa kau ketempat dudukku?" Masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya, Fang bertanya pada Gopal.

"Ck, Ck, Ck," Gopal menggerakan jari telunjuknya kearah kanan dan kiri, "Kau itu datar sekali. Pantas saja BoboiBoy itu..." Gopal langsung terdiam ketika aura suram nan menyeramkan langsung menguar dari tubuh Fang yang tengah memandangnya dengan tajam itu.

"Che, Cepat katakan... apa yang kau inginkan dariku sekarang, huh?"

"Ini soal BoboiBoy..." Gopal mulai memasang wajah serius. Mau tak mau, Fang juga memasang wajah serius.

"Aku dengar dia sedang sakit karena hujan-hujanan. Jujur, Aku tak yakin ia bermain hal yang seperti itu. Apa itu ada sangkut pautnya denganmu, Fang?"

"... Jika iya, Kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua?"

"Bukan urusanmu, kan?"

"BoboiBoy adalah sahabatku. Jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya, Aku pasti akan mencari tahu tentang hal itu."

"Mana mungkin orang sepertimu akan membantu kami berdua yang sedang bermasalah ini, huh?"

"Walaupun aku bodoh -oke, Abaikan perkataan itu. Tetapi aku adalah orang yang peka dengan keadaan sekitar."

"Heh, Kau saja yang takkan mengerti apapun."

"Sekalipun aku tak mengerti. Aku yakin bahwa aku bisa memahami semua perkataanmu, Fang."

"... Huh, tanyakan saja pada Yaya dan Ying." Fang membuang muka, Berusaha untuk terlihat tak peduli. Bukannya ia tak peduli, Bukan! Ia hanya tak ingin mengumbar-umbar kesedihan nya, atau istilah gaulnya adalah curhat.

_'Pemikiran apa lagi tuh...'_ Fang memasang wajah _sweatdrope_ ketika melihat kata 'curhat'.

"Yaya dan Ying sudah tau?" Gopal memasang wajah bingung ketika mendengar nama kedua teman perempuan nya.

"Ya."

"Lho? Darimana mereka tau?"

"Kalau tidak dariku memang siapa lagi yang akan ngasih tau, hah?"

"He? Kapan?"

"Baru saja tadi pagi."

"Kok kamu-"

"BISA GAK _LOE_ GAK GANGGU _GUE_ SEKARANG, HAH?!" Kesal dengan seluruh pertanyaan bodoh Gopal, Fang pun menggunakan bahasa orang _ind*nesia_ dengan cara membentak Gopal sembari men-_Deathglare _Gopal.

"Tehehe~" Gopal hanya nyengir dan langsung kembali ketempat duduknya ebelum kena semprot dari Fang yang udah kayak _H*ll_ _g*rl_, Enma Ai.

"Tch." Fang berdecih pelan dan memandang keluar jendela kembali dengan seribu pikiran dipikirannya.

Oke, abaikan kata seribu pikiran itu.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, cukup membuat Fang lega karenanya. Sungguh, sekolah tanpa BoboiBoy itu bagaikan dineraka, bagi Fang tentunya. Fang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gerbang dan menemukan kakaknya yang sedang bertelpon dengan bersandar dimobil. Dapat ia lihat raut wajah ketidak sukaan dari kakaknya lalu mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar kembali.

"Haaaah..." Fang menghela napasnya dan menggendong tas miliknya dipunggung lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Sial, kakaknya itu jadi terus menjemputnya. Padahal Fang ingin berjalan kaki untuk pulang kerumahnya agar ia dapat memikirkan BoboiBoy. Lain kali, Fang akan pulang duluan kalau begini caranya.

"Ah, Fang!" Panggil Reo ketika melihat adiknya, Fang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

**Tap**

"Kenapa kau selalu menjemputku? Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Fang berhenti dihadapan Reo sambil bersedekap dada dengan wajah datar.

Reo hanya bisa diam sembari menatap wajah datar adiknya, wajah yang akan ia rindukan. Tak lama kemudian, ia menghela napasnya. Lalu ia memeluk tubuh yang terasa mungil dipelukannya itu, membuat sang pemilik tubuh tersentak kecil.

"Ada apa, Kak Reo?" Heran akan sikap kakaknya, Fang pun bertanya.

"Aku... Aku akan merindukanmu, Fang..."

"Hah? Memang kau mau kemana?"

"Aku dusuruh pergi ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan perusahaan yang berada disana."

"..."

"Sekali ini saja... Untuk salam perpisahan kita... Biarkan aku menciummu ala _French kiss..._ Bolehkah?"

**Deg!**

Jantung Fang berdetak kencang. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Disatu sisi, ia tak ingin bibirnya kembali disentuh oleh bibir sang kakak. Tetapi, Disisi lain ia tak bisa membiarkan kakaknya sakit hati. Ia mendorong pelan tubuh kakaknya dan menatap dalam iris mata _violet_ milik kakaknya itu.

Violet itu... Memancarkan kesedihan... Dan itu bukanlah hal yang paling Fang sukai...

Fang menundukan kepalanya. Ia bingung harus apa, ia hanya ingin bibirnya disentuh oleh bibir milik BoboiBoy, Malaikat kecilnya. Tetapi, apa ia tega untuk membuat kakaknya sedih? Ia tau rasa sakit yang dialami kakaknya, lebih sakit dari sebuah pukulan maupun tendangan.

Dengan jantung yang mulai berdetak tak menentu, Fang mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher sang kakak sembari mengangkat wajahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, masih terlalu... Sedih karena tak bisa bersikap egois kepada kakaknya.

Reo terkejut akan perlakuan Fang. Tak lama, Ia memeluk pinggang ramping adiknya itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya agar bibirnya bisa bertemu dengan bibir milik adiknya.

Bibir mereka berdua bertemu dan sebuah lidah langsung memasuki rongga mulut Fang seiring dengan setetes air mata yang lolos dari mata Fang. Lalu, rintik-rintik air hujan menyusul, membuat tubuh mereka basah terkena air hujan.

_'Aku tak mau! Aku tak mau melanjutkan ciuman ini lagi! Lepaskan! LEPASKAN CIUMAN INI SEKARANG JUGA! A-aku... Tak ingin mengkhianati cintaku pada BoboiBoy... Tetapi, Bisakah aku membuat BoboiBoy juga mencintaiku? Bisakah?'_

_'Maaf, Fang... Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku yang egois ini, Fang... Maaf... Aku mencintaimu dan tak ingin kau pergi jauh dariku, Fang... Tetapi, Bisakah aku mendapatkan cintamu? Bisakah?'_

Mereka berdua merasakan rasa sakit itu... Rasa sakit yang mendalam hanya karena sebuah cinta tak terbalas... Sebuah keegoisan yang tertahankan agar tak menyakiti perasaan satu sama lain... Sebuah kesedihan yang diakibatkan oleh sebuah kebaikan hati...

Mereka tak ingin egois...

... Karena,

Mereka sama sekali tak ingin Ada sakit hati disini...

_'Tetapi tetap saja... Hati ini masih terasa sakit karena kemunafikanku sendiri...' _Mereka membatin secara bersama-sama sembari melepaskan ciuman mereka dan saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan mereka secara bersamaan.

_'Kesedihan itu terpancar lagi dalam... Iris violet itu...'_

* * *

Fang yang sedang berada dikamarnya kini memandang langit-langit kamarnya, dengan pikiran yang sudah melayang-layang. Lalu ia bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju meja belajarnya. Kemudian ia duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan meja belajarnya dan mengambil sebuah buku dan juga sebuah pulpen.

_'Aku harus menulis surat untuk BoboiBoy...'_ Batinnya sembari menulis ungkapan hatinya kedalam sebuah kertas dan menuliskan hal yang perlu BoboiBoy ketahui kedalamnya.

Dilain tempat, Orang yang dituju kini tengah memandang langit malam dengan duduk dibingkai jendela miliknya.

Ia adalah BoboiBoy, seorang pemuda yang kini tengah memikirkan perkataan kakeknya dan temannya.

**Flashback**

BoboiBoy duduk dikursi depan meja kedai cokelat kakeknya dan memandang kakeknya yang tengah membersihkan gelas-gelas dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kek, Cinta itu seperti gelas ya...?" Pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir BoboiBoy. Kakek Aba tersentak kecil dan menatap BoboiBoy dengan pandangan bingung, "... Huh?"

"Iya, Maksudku... Cinta itu layaknya gelas yang terbuat dari kaca... Harus berhati-hati menjaganya agar cinta itu tak terjatuh maupun terbanting. Bukankah gelas yang terbuat kaca jika terjatuh ataupun terbanting akan pecah? Setidaknya akan retak, bukan? Nah, itu yang kumaksudkan..." BoboiBoy tersenyum pada Kakeknya, dengan pancaran mata kesenduan.

". . . Hah?" Kali ini, Kakek Aba makin tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan BoboiBoy. Ia menaruh gelas yang sedang dibersihkan olehnya dan berjalan menuju BoboiBoy. Setelah itu, ia berhenti melangkah ketika ia sudah berhadapan dengan cucunya. "Jadi, Yang kau maksudkan adalah kau sedang jatuh cinta dan langsung patah hati, begitu?"

"... Mungkin kakek benar..."

"Hei, BoboiBoy... Cinta itu bagaikan sebuah sayap. Kenapa? Karena sebuah sayap itu suci, kuat, tetapi bisa mematikan disaat tertentu. Jika kedua sayap telah bersama, lebih baik jaga baik-baik sayap yang ada disampingmu. Jangan sampai ia terluka, cedera, atau patah dan jangan sampai sayap disampingmu mengepak sendirian tanpamu. Jika sayap disampingmu sudah patah, bukankah itu artinya ia takkan mendampingimu lagi? Jika sayap disampingmu itu mengepak sendirian, Bukankah kau akan tertinggal?

"Sebuah sayap yang mengepak sendirian itu tampak lebih menyedihkan daripada berdiam diri sendiri. Itu artinya kau terus mengejar sayapmu yang pergi itu tanpa menyerah, sekalipun badai menghadangnya. Ketika ia sudah mendapatkan sayapnya kembali, apa yang dilakukan sayap itu? Sayap itu menghancurkan sayapmu, melontarkan kata-kata kasar, dan meremukan nya secara perlahan hingga menjadi debu... Kuharap kau tak seperti itu BoboiBoy, karena melakukan hal yang seperti itu amat sangat menyakitkan dan pastinya akan ada sebuah penyesalan."

Kakek Aba kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan BoboiBoy mencoba memahami perkataan yang diberikan oleh kakeknya. Lalu pemuda mungil itu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang entah kenapa sangat gelap dimatanya.

Ia terus memandang langit dengan pandangan kosong hingga sebuah tepukan dibahunya membuatnya kembali mendapatkan kesadaran nya. Ketika ia menoleh keasal tepukan itu, ia menemukan Yaya yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Hei, BoboiBoy..." Sapa Yaya. Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal duduk dikursi kosong samping BoboiBoy. Mereka bertiga memesan cokelat spesial dan langsung mengobrol ketika cokelat pesanan mereka sudah siap.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk tadi, BoboiBoy?"

"Tadi pagi aku masih panas, Yaya..."

"Oi, BoboiBoy... Tadi pangeranmu itu terlihat kesepian lho dikelas~"

"Huh? Pangeran? Aku tak pernah memiliki pangeran, Gopal."

"Iya, Iya. Fang terlihat kesepian ketika kau tak masuk, BoboiBoy... Ia sering melamun ketika pelajaran berlangsung."

"Aku tak peduli dengan itu, Ying "

"BoboiBoy, Jika kau ditinggal oleh Fang... Apa yang akan kau lakukan nantinya?"

"Ya, Apa yang akan kau lakukan dan bagaimana perasaanmu nantinya?"

"Kau tak bisa menyiksanya terus menerus lho, BoboiBoy... Setidaknya, berikan dia kesempatan..."

Yaya, Ying dan Gopal menatap BoboiBoy yang kini menundukan kepalanya, menuntut jawaban.

_'Kalian tak tau! Kalian tak tau apa yang kurasakan! Kalian sama sekali tak tau dan takkan pernah mengerti!_ Kenapa? _Kenapa kalian membelanya?! Kalian... Tak_ mengerti_ tentang apa yang ia perbuat padaku... Aku benci dia...'_ Batin BoboiBoy berkecamuk hebat dalam dirinya.

Melihat diamnya BoboiBoy, Yaya dan Ying menghela napas mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Gopal menghabiskan cokelat spesialnya saking kesalnya.

"Kami tak tau apa yang kau pikirkan, BoboiBoy... Tapi percayalah, Kami sama sekali tak membela Fang disini... Hanya saja..." Yaya memejamkan matanya, lidahnya kelu untuk membicarakan apapun lagi pada BoboiBoy.

"... Hanya saja, disini Fang lah yang terluka. Kau tak tau seberapa dilemanya ia menghadapi semua ini. Ia mencintaimu, dengan tulus BoboiBoy... Kuharap kau mengerti tentang apa yang ia rasakan... Apalagi ia akan..." Ying menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia merasa sudah tak bisa melanjutkan perkataan nya.

"Kuharap kau tak menyesal jika Fang pergi jauh darimu, BoboiBoy... Kami pulang dulu, Ya, Kek... Ayo, Ying, Yaya..." Gopal beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Ia sudah pusing memikirkan sahabatnya.

"Ah, iya. Tunggu kami, Gopal. Jangan menyesalinya ya, BoboiBoy? Sampai jumpa!" Yaya dan Ying berteriak sembari berlari, mengejar langkah Gopal, Meninggalkan BoboiBoy dengan sebuah pikiran lagi.

**Flashback End**

BoboiBoy mengacak surainya yang tak tertutupi topi dengan frustasi. Lalu ia beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kearah meja belajarnya. Ia mengambil sebuah kertas dan sebuah pulpen. Lalu ia menuliskan seluruh curahan hatinya disana, walau tak semuanya dan mengatakan hal tentang apa yang ia ingin sampaikan untuk...

... Fang.

_Dear Fang,_

_ Aku tau seberapa sakitnya kau ketika mendengar perkataanku..._

_ Aku tau seberapa terlukanya kau ketika aku mendiamkanmu..._

_ Aku tau... Tapi, jika kau memang mencintaiku... Jika kau memang benar-benar tulus terhadapku... Jika kau merasa aku berharga... Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau mencintaiku? Bisakah?_

_ Jawab surat ini, nanti._

**_-BoboiBoy_**

**_.V.v.v._**

**_.V.v.v._**

**_.V.v.v._**

**TBC (To Be Continued) or End? XD**

* * *

Aoi: Ne, Maaf... untuk chap ini dan seterusnya gak bakal ada pembalasan review untuk mempercepat jalan nya ini Fic. Makin GAJE? Lebih baik Gak usah baca, daripada nge-_flame?._ Dan maaf karena chap ini sedikit _words_ nya ^^a.

Oke, segitu aja karena _mood_ Aoi kini sedang terombang-ambing karena sedang... PMS, katanya. Omong-omong... PMS itu apa ya? Jawab _ne? Arigatou..._ ^_^.

Ah, Dan untuk review-an Sakurai Mi Shion, terutama untuk Chira-SAN ***Evil smile*** Anda bilang apa, hm? Merebut Seiyuu? Takkan pernah kubiarkan.

Seiyuu: ***mengerjap*** Aku... Dimana? ***suara serak***

Aoi: ***menoleh kearah Seiyuu*** Kau siuman? Cepat sekali... Syukurlah... ***meluk Seiyuu***

Seiyuu: Aku... Masih-normal, Aoi...

Aoi: ***Angel Smile*** Aku tau. Tapi mencobanya tak apa kan? ***bisik ditelinga Seiyuu***

Seiyuu: Jangan... Memanfaatkan keada-anku se-karang, Aoi...

Aoi: _Ha'i, Ha'i..._ Jangan paksain bicara dulu, _ne?_ Aku gak mau suara kamu jadi makin serak. Aku akan membelikan makanan jika sudah selesai menulis ini...

Seiyuu: ... _(mind:_ Kenapa harus ditulis coba?)

**.U.**

**.U.**

**.U.**

**.U.**

**.U.**

_**For The Last Word...**_

_**.X.x.x.**_

_**.X.x.x.**_

_**.X.x.x.**_

_**「Mind to Review?」**_


	9. Chapter 9: Good-Bye?

_Aku rasa, Hanya kau yang berarti bagiku..._

_Karrna hanya kaulah yang memenuhi pikiranku..._

_Lalu,_

_Kenapa aku ingin kau pergi saat itu?_

_Apa aku yang salah hari ini?_

_Aku melihatmu... Meninggalkanku disini... Tanpa memperdulikan isak tangisku..._

_Jujur, Hatiku teriris melihatmu pergi menjauh dariku..._

_Aku tau, Bahwa kau amat berharga bagiku..._

_Karena aku baru sadar bahwa aku..._

_... Mencintaimu ketika kau pergi dariku... Fang..._

* * *

**Originated From a Chocolate**

**Disclaimer: BoboiBoy Character ©** **_Animonsta_**

**_The Jelly Fish Song © Clear -Nakazawa Masatomo- (Dramatical Murder)_**

**Pairing: **Seme!Fang x Uke!BoboiBoy

**Genre: **Romance and Drama

**Rating: **T

**Warn: Yaoi, Slash, BL, Shonen-ai, AU, Typo, Tak sesuai EYD, Full of Gajeness, OOC, Future, No power, No fight, No bhs. Malay, and O****ther..**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Good-Bye...?**_

_**Dont Like? Please, Dont read...**_

_**Enjoy ;-D**_

* * *

Benar, Ia hanya bermimpi buruk...

Ia hanya bermimpi buruk...

Ia hanya bermimpi buruk...

Ia hanya bermimpi buruk...

Ia hanya bermimpi buruk...

... Lalu, Kenapa pikirannya tetap memutar ulang mimpi buruknya itu? Mimpi yang bahkan sama seperti mimpinya dulu...

... Lalu, Kenapa tubuhnya bergetar...? Ia, Tidak menahan tangis kan?

... Lalu, Kenapa dadanya terasa sesak? Ia tak mungkin sakit jantung, kan?

... Lalu, Kenapa ia mengingat mimpi buruknya itu?

... Bukankah... Fang yang sekarang takkan meninggalkannya? Tidak seperti Fang-**nya **dulu kan?

BoboiBoy mengacak surai cokelatnya dengan frustasi. Lalu pandangannya terarah kesurat yang ia buat untuk Fang diatas meja belajarnya. Surat itu takkan sia-sia kan?

Dengan cepat ia beranjak dari ranjangnya kearah lemari bajunya untuk mengambil baju biasanya dan ia pun memakai topi kesayangannya. Ia mengambil surat yang telah ia lipat dengan rapi itu dengan cepat sebelum berlari keluar kamarnya menuju rumah Fang.

Ini tak mungkin ia lakukan jika saja Fang tak menghantui pikirannya sepanjang waktu. Belum lagi, pernyataan-pernyataan teman dan kakeknya. Sudahlah, Sekarang ia harus memastikan bahwa pemuda bersurai ungu-kehitaman itu takkan meninggalkannya! Harus!

Tapi,

**Sret**, Langkah BoboiBoy terhenti.

Kenapa... Ia harus berlari seperti ini? Bukankah ia... Tak mencintai Fang? Bukankah pemuda itu takkan meninggalkannya? Mengingat pemuda itu akan mengejarnya.

**_"Aku akan pergi..."_**

Oh, Baiklah... Tarik ucapannya kembali. Sekarang ia harus betlari kerumah Fang!

BoboiBoy kembali berlari kearah rumah Fang. Ia menggenggam erat suratnya dengan pikiran _'Kenapa bisa aku sebodoh ini?'_

Sesampainya didepan rumah Fang, BoboiBoy membungkuk sebentar. Ia mengambil nafas banyak-banyak dan mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya yang agak lelah.

Lalu ia mendekati pintu rumah Fang dan akan mengetuk pintu itu jika saja pintu itu tak terbuka dan menampilkan sosok...

... Kakak Fang.

Reo menaikkan kacamatanya yang agak melorot karena tersentak akibat melihat BoboiBoy dihadapannya.

Hening. Diantara keduanya tak ada yang angkat suara hingga-

"Ada apa?"

-Reo mulai jengah sendiri dan bertanya pada BoboiBoy.

Ia sempat melirik kertas yang ada digenggaman BoboiBoy tadi, dan ia sangat tau bahwa surat itu tertuju untuk siapa.

BoboiBoy menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibalik punggungnya. Ia takut dan malu kalau Reo melihatnya. Takut kalau pemuda yang jauh lebih tua itu akan narah dan merobek-robek kertasnya dan malu karena itu tertuju untuk adiknya.

"A-ano... Aku hanya ingin ber-"

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar. Ikut aku..." Reo memotong ucapan BoboiBoy dan Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya melewati BoboiBoy.

_'Bakalan panjang dah nih ceritanya...'_ Batin BoboiBoy sembari menghela nafasnya dan mulai mengikuti langkah Reo.

* * *

BoboiBoy menatap takjub keselilingnya. Ingatkan ia untuk membawa kamera jika ia kesini lagi. Oh, Ini benar-benar indah dimatanya dengan sebuah padang rumput yang juga berisi dengan bunga-bunga liar yang malah nampak menawan dimatanya dan ada sebuah sungai yang airnya jernih dihadapan padang rumput itu.

BoboiBoy duduk disamping Reo yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk diantara padang rumput yang kosong. Ia menoleh kearah Reo ketika merasa bahwa pemuda itu hanya diam tanpa kata-kata yang seharusnya diberikan padanya.

Lalu ia mendengar sebuah helaan nafas yang berat dari pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu juga menatapnya, "... Aku akan pergi ke Jepang nanti."

BoboiBoy tersentak kecil mendengarnya. Apa katanya? Pergi ke Jepang? Dia gak salah denger kan? Lalu, Apa urusannya dengan dirinya?

"Fang... Juga akan pergi besok. Ia akan pergi ke Inggris, dan akan menetap disana dalam waktu yang lama..."

**DEG!**

"A-Apa...?" BoboiBoy membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar hal itu. Jadi, Apa yang ia mimpikan akan menjadi kenyataan? Tapi, Bukankah mimpi hanyalah sebuah... Bunga tidur?

Reo kembali menghela nafasnya. Jujur, Ia juga sangat berat untuk mengatakan hal ini pada orang yang dicintai oleh adiknya sendiri. Tetapi, Bukankah tidak apa-apa jika ia tidak egois?

"Fang akan pergi besok. Dan ia juga merasa sangat berat untuk meninggalkanmu. Tetapi, Ia akan menjauhimu karena tak ingin melihatmu makin membencinya."

"..."

"Aku juga sangat berat untuk meninggalkannya hari ini. Tapi mau diapakan lagi? Aku bahkan tak punya hak untuk membantah permintaan ayahku."

"..."

"Jika kau mau, Kau boleh kembali ketempat ini. Hanya untuk menenangkan pikiran karena aku sering melakukannya disini."

"..."

Reo bangkit dan berbalik setelah sebelumnya menepuk kepala BoboiBoy dengan pelan sembari bergumam, "Jangan bohongi perasaanmu. Karena aku yakin, Penyesalan akan datang setelah kau melihat Fang pergi dari sisimu."

Reo pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauhi tempat BoboiBoy yang sedang menatap punggungnya yang menjauh. Lalu tangannya meremat kertas yang ada ditangannya.

_'Bodoh...' _Batinnya bergumam sembari membuang kertas yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi entah kemana.

_Kadang aku bingung akan sikapmu..._

_Kau bersikap seakan ingin mengejar cintaku, tetapi sebenarnya kau ingin meninggalkanku._

_Dulu, Aku memang masih ragu akan perasaanku padamu..._

_Tetapi sekarang apa? Kau akan meninggalkanku disaat aku sudah mulai yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu..._

_Siapa yang perlu disalahkan disini? Hari ini?_

_Kau...? Atau aku?_

_Aku memang tau bahwa aku yang salah... Untuk hari ini dan hari kemarin-kemarin karena telah membuatmu sakit hati..._

_Hei, Kau tau?_

_Aku yakin kau membenciku._

_Tetapi, Aku bolehkan tetap mengejarmu hingga titik dimana kau akan pergi?_

_Karena...__ Aku baru sadar bahwa..._

_... Aku mencintaimu, Fang..._

* * *

BoboiBoy kembali kerumahnya saat matahari mulai menyapa. Ia yang bangun dari pagi buta dan berjalan-jalan sebentar itu tak mungkin melupakan bahwa ia masih harus sekolah.

Ia memasuki kamarnya dan berjalan dengan lesu kearah kamar mandi dikamarnya.

Pikirannya masih melayang ke-kejadian tadi pagi dan pikirannya juga masih mengulang perkataan Reo tadi.

_**"Fang akan pergi besok."**_

Ia harus apa besok? Ia tau bahwa besok adalah hari sabtu yang berarti akan libur. Tetapi, Apa yang akan ia lakukan nantinya?

Bilang pada Fang bahwa ia mencintainya lewat Handphone? Sedangkan ia saja tak mempunyai nomor telepon pemuda itu.

BoboiBoy mengacak surainya kembali dan memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju ruang makan yang berada dibawah.

"Selamat pagi, Kakek Aba." Sapanya dengan nada yang sedikit malas, tak seperti biasanya.

Kakek Aba menoleh keaeah BoboiBoy, "Selamat pagi, BoboiBoy... Duduklah dan makan makananmu."

BoboiBoy mengangguk dan duduk dihadapan Kakeknya. Lalu ia memakan nasi goreng yang tersedia dihadapannya dengan lesu. Ia masih bingung akan apa yang nanti ia lakukan sekarang ini.

Kakek Aba yang menyadarinya pun duduk dihadapan BoboiBoy dan memakan nasi goreng dihadapannya dengan santai srmbari berbicara, "Jika ada masalah. Lebih baik kau beritahukan pada Kakek Aba, BoboiBoy..."

BoboiBoy tersentak kecil dan melirik Kakek Aba sebelum akhirnya menunduk, merasa lebih baik untuk menatap makanannya yang hanya dimakan sedikit olehnya.

"Orang yang kucintai akan pergi..." Lirihnya sembari mengambil tasnya dan mengambil tangan Kakek Aba yang sedang diam lalu ia menciumnya sambil bergumam, "Assalamualaikum..."

Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan keluar dari rumah kakeknya dengan mata Kakek Aba yang mengikuti disetiap langkahnya menuju pintu itu.

Setelah melihat BoboiBoy telah menghilang, Kakek Aba menatap nasi goreng milik BoboiBoy yabg masih banyak itu.

"Dasar... Anak muda jaman sekarang kalau galau(?) Pasti gak mau makan... Haaah..." Gumamnya sembari menghela nafasnya dan geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

BoboiBiy berjalan sendirian ditengah koridor. Bagaikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang didekatnya itu tak ada, Ia tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan senyuman-senyuman yang tertuju padanya.

Pandangannya kosong dengan pikiran yang masih saja melayang-layang. Hingga ada sebuah tepukan yang membuatnya langsung sadar dan membuatnya menoleh kearah tepukan itu.

Ia dapat melihat Yaya dan Ying yang tersenyum khawatir padanya juga Gopal yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Ada apa?" Ia menggeleng singkat ketika ketiga temannya menanyakan hal itu. Lalu tangannya membuka pintu kelasnya dan masuk kedalamnya diikuti oleh ketiga temannya itu.

Ia duduk dikursinya dan melirik kursi kosong disampingnya lalu ia menghela nafasnya dengan lelah. Kemudian, Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya yang terlipat dimejanya.

Seharusnya, Ada Fang disampingnya...

Seharusnya, Ada Fang yang memasang wajah datar disampingnya...

Seharusnya, Ada Fang yang menatap kearah luar jendela disampingnya...

_Seharusnya _itu terjadi...

BoboiBoy menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika pemikiran itu tiba-tiba saja datang. Mungkin, Fang sudah lelah akan sikapnya selama ini? Hingga pemuda itu akan pergi meninggalkannya?

Yaya dan Ying saling pandang. Lalu mereka mengangguk secara bersamaan dan akan melangkahkan kaki mereka kearah BoboiBoy jika saja bel dimulainya pelajaran tidak berbunyi. Langkah mereka terhenti dan mereka kembali duduk dengan mata yang masih melirik kearah BoboiBoy.

Selama pelajaran dimulai, BoboiBoy sana sekali tak mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru maupun memperhatikannya. Pikirannya sedang kacau dan kalut hingga ia mulai pusing jika memikirkan pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh guru.

Biasanya, Jika Fang ada disampingnya, Pemuda itu akan mengingatkannya atau bergumam, "Jika kau tidak memperhatikkan pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan, Bisa-bisa kau tidak naik kelas."

Atau, "Harusnya kau memperhatikkan pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan... Jangan malas-malasan seperti itu.."

Ia rindu kata-kata itu. Sangat rindu.

Apa mungkin ia bisa mendengar kata-kata itu dari suara yang sama? Mungkin... Tidak.

BoboiBoy kembali menghela nafasnya. Jujur, Ia sangat malas untuk sekolah hari ini. Tetapi, Karena tak ingin mendapatkan _semprot_an dari sang kakek maupun diintrogasi oleh sang guru jadilah ia masuk sekolah hari ini.

**Ctak!**

"O-Ow..." BoboiBoy mengusap keningnya yang -mungkin saja- Merah itu. Lalu ia menoleh keasal lemparan kapur tersebut dan mendapati sang guru yang mulai mengamuk.

"BoboiBoy... Jika KAU tak berniat sekolah... Lebih baik KAU pulang dan jangan kembali kesini karena aku MUAK melihat muridku sama sekali tak memperhatikan pelajaranku!" Amuk sang guru yang sedang mengajar bahasa inggris itu, Adu du.

BoboiBoy hanya menunduk tak berarti sembari bergumam, "Maaf, Pak. Saya hanya sedang memikirkan tentang pelajaran yang tertinggal karena saya yang sakit saat itu..." Bohong. Semua yang ia katakan hanyalah kebohongan.

Sang guru -Adu du- Hanya dapat menghela nafasnya dengan kasar dan kembali melanjutkan penjekasannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Yaya, Ying dan Gopal kembali melirik BoboiBoy. Mereka khawatir tentang pemuda itu sekarang ini.

_'Fang... Kami ingin kau tidak pergi agar BoboiBoy tidak menjadi gila karena mu!'_ Batin mereka bertiga.

* * *

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu dan BoboiBoy sama sekali belum beranjak dari tempatnya meskipun kelas sudah kosong karena semuanya telah kekantin untuk menjernihkan pikiran mereka dari pelajaran-pelajaran tadi.

Yaya, Ying, Dan Gopal yang langsung kembali kekelas dengan makanan yang ada ditangan mereka kini berjalan kearah BoboiBoy. Mereka menaruh semua makanan mereka dimeja BoboiBoy dan Yaya berjalan kearah kursinya dan mengambil suatu kertas ditasnya sedangkan Ying duduk dihadapan BoboiBoy dan Gopal duduk disamping BoboiBoy.

BoboiBoy hanya mengerutkan keningnya, bingung akan sikap teman-temannya.

Yaya duduk disamping Ying dan menyerahkan kertas yang tadi dipegangnya pada BoboiBoy. BoboiBoy menerima kertas itu dengan pandangan bingung yang tertuju pada Yaya.

Yaya menghela nafasnya, "Bacalah... Itu surat dari Fang. Dan itu baru kudapatkan pagi tadi dari Fang untukmu."

"BoboiBoy, Bisakah kita mendengarmu membacanya? Maksudku, Bolehkah kami tau isi bacaan surat Fang dengan kau yang membacanya dengan suara yang keras?" BoboiBoy mengangguk, Menyetujui pertanyaan Ying. Lalu ia membuka surat dari Fang itu dan mulai membacanya.

_Yura, yura, yurameku nami no ma ni_

_Kira, kira, kagayaku koe wa tada yure kanata e_ _to..._

_yume miru KURAGE wa uta utau yo_

_yasashii umibe de nemuru_

__Ah, Maaf menuliskan lagu itu... Hanya saja, Lagu itu terdengar sangat indah... Bahkan dulu kau sangat menyukainya.__

____Itu lirik lagu Lullaby yang sering ku nyanyikan untuk membuatmu tertidur.____

______Nah, Sekarang... Kuharap kau takkan membenciku lagi...______

________Karena, Pastinya aku akan pergi dari hidupmu...________

__________Kau tau? Aku sangat senang bertemu kembali denganmu...__________

____________Ingat? Lirik lagu yang tadi ku tuliskan tadi? Lagunya sedih... Dan itu mirip seperti kita...____________

______________Bukan mirip dari aku yang seorang Alpha seperti Clear.______________

________________Bukan mirip dari aku yang seorang Man-hand yang diformat ulang.________________

__________________Bukan mirip dari aku yang akan menyiksamu...__________________

____________________Karena kau adalah kau... BoboiBoy... Bukan Aoba.____________________

______________________Dan karena aku adalah aku... Fang... Bukan Clear.______________________

_Ceritanya, Aku akan meninggalkanmu dalam semua kebahagiaan yang mengelilingimu..._

__Sedangkan aku? Aku yang pergi dari semua kebahagiaan yang mendekatiku...__

____Cintaku... Tak pernah punah layaknya seorang Clear yang telah diformat ulang tetapi tetap mencintai Aoba...____

______Cintaku... Egois seperti milik Clear yang memanipulasi seluruh tubuh Aoba dan memindahkan jantungnya ke robot buatannya hanya untuk membuat Aoba tetap berada disampingnya, bersamanya.______

________Tetapi tidak! Aku bukanlah seseorang Alpha yang tak mempunyai perasaan dan hanya diliputi oleh keegoisan.________

__________Aku mencintaimu... Dengan tulus, dear...__________

____________Aku ingin kepastianmu...____________

______________Jika kau mencintaiku... Datangi aku dibandara jam 09.00 pagi.______________

________________Jika kau tak datang setelah aku menunggumu selama 1 jam, Berarti kau tak mencintaiku dan lebih memilih aku pergi.________________

__________________Sakit, memang. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan menangis kan? __________________

____________________Aku takkan menangis. Karena aku mencintaimu dan mengharapkan dirimu bahagia...____________________

______________________Jika memang kau tak bahagia bersamaku... Aku rela... Aku akan berusaha untuk melupakanmu dan membiarkanmu bahagia dengan orang pilihanmu...______________________

________________________Good-bye... Dear...________________________

__________________________Love you... Forever...__________________________

**____________________________-Fang____________________________**

Yaya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela, tak ingin memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya karena mendengarkan BoboiBoy yang membaca surat itu.

Ying menundukkan kepalanya dan meremat rok miliknya, mencoba untuk tak menangis karena kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh BoboiBoy tadi.

Sedangkan Gopal hanya mampu menghela nafasnya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung BoboiBoy yang sedang memeluknya smbari menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggumakan kata, "Tidak mungkin... Tidak mungkin... Tidak mungkin..."

Bagaikan sebuah mantra, BoboiBoy terus mengatakan hal itu terus-menerus sembari geleng-geleng kepala. Ia tak ingin mempercayai semua ini. Fang tak mungkin pergi dari sisinya. TIDAK LAGIII!

"Hiks, Itu tak mungkin terjadi... Itu... Tidak mungkin terjadi..." BoboiBoy tetap memeluk Gopal sembari menggelengkan kepalanya . Kedua teman perempuannya, Yaya dan Ying langsung memeluk BoboiBoy sembari berkata, "Tenang, BoboiBoy... Tenanglah... Kita akan menyelesaikan semua ini secara bersama-sama... Tenanglah..."

_Kini, Aku harus apa tanpamu, Fang?_

_Kau membuatku kacau..._

_Tetapi, Apa pantas aku menyalahkanmu sementara kau hanya ingin aku bahagia...?_

_Kadang, Aku bingung akan takdir..._

_Ia seakan mempermainkan kita..._

_Bahkan sampai kita sudah mencapai batas kita..._

_Kau tau? Aku sudah tak kuat..._

_Aku tak ingin lagi merasakan rasa sakit dan penyesalan saat kau pergi..._

_Tetapi apa yang bisa kulakukan?_

_Kau adalah bintangku..._

_Bintang yang berada diantara ribuan bintang yang tak sempat kulirik kehadirannya._

_Bintang yang baru kusadari bahwa ia mengamati dan memperhatikanku disaat-saat terakhir..._

_Bintang yang amat menyayangiku maupun mencintaiku hingga dirinya rela disakiti oleh perlakuannya sendiri..._

_Bintang itu adalah kau..._

_Hanya kau, Fang..._

_Fang yang baru kusadari bahwa aku..._

_... Mencintainya._

_Konyol memang..._

_Tapi itu kenyataannya..._

_Kau bagai memerangkapku dalam sebuah penjara..._

_Memperhatikanku disana setiap waktu tanpa henti, sekaligus tanpa membiarkanku menginjak dunia luar..._

_Menjeratku dalam sebuah rantai pesona, tanpa membiarkanku terlepas..._

_Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?_

_Apa yang terjadi padaku? _

_Kenapa ini... Sangat sakit?_

_Aku mohon... Jawab pertanyaanku karen__a aku pernah merasakan hal ini tetapi tak tau apa nama dari rasa sakit ini..._

_Aku pernah dengar... Apa ini yang namanya sakit hati, Fang?_

* * *

BoboiBoy telah berhenti menangis dan ia kini mulai membaca ulang kata-kata Fang disurat yang ditujukan padanya.

Besok adalah penentuannya...

Penentuan diantara Meninggalkan atau Ditinggalkan...

Penentuan diantara meninggalkan harga dirinya yang selalu bilang bahwa ia Straight atau Ditinggalkan oleh Fang yang dicintainya...

Besok, ia harus memilih diantara keduanya...

Dan, besok adalah Penentuan untuk masa depannya kelak...

Ya, Masa depannya...

**END**

**xoxoxo**

**xoxoxo**

**xoxoxo**

**... or TBC?**

* * *

Aoi: Udah End kan? kan? kan?

Seiyuu: Jangan mengambil keputusan sepihak, Aoi...

Aoi: Ha'i, Ha'i, Seiyuu-chan... Oh ya, nanti, hari Valentine, kamu mau ngasih cokelat ke siapa?

Seiyuu: Entahlah. Aku tak tau... Lagipula, kenapa kau malah memikirkan hal itu? Seharusnya kau lebih mementingkan tentang Olimpiade Matematika yang disuruh oleh gurumu untuk mengikutinya tanggal 14 nanti.

Aoi: Jujur saja, aku tak berminat *wajah datar* Tapi, aku tak kuasa untik menolaknya. Doain aku menang ya, Seiyuu-chan? *Senyum hangat*

Seiyuu: Hmm...

**For the Last word...**

**_「Mind to Review?」_**


	10. Final Chapter: I LOVE YOU, FANG!

_**Fang...**_

_**Fang, Fang...**_

_**Fang, Fang, Fang...**_

**Kemana kau?**

**Biasanya kau akan ada disampingku jika aku membutuhkanmu...**

**Biasanya kau akan memelukku jika air mataku keluar...**

**Biasanya kau akan mengelus punggungku dan akan mengatakan 'Aku ada disini.' untuk menenangkanku jika isak tangisku pecah dan tubuhku bergetar hebat...**

**Biasanya kau akan mengecup kedua pipiku jika aku berhenti menangis sesuai dengan keinginanmu...**

**Biasanya kau akan menidurkanku dan mengecup keningku jika aku mengantuk setelah menangis...**

**Sekarang, Kemana kau, Fang?**

**Aku disini...**

**Menunggumu untuk berada disampingku saat kubutuhkan kau...**

**Menunggumu untuk memelukku seperti biasa jika aku menangis...**

**Menunggumu untuk mengelus punggungku sembari mengucapkan kalimat yang selalu bisa membuatku tenang...**

**Menunggumu untuk mengecup kedua pipiku ketika kuhentikan tangisku...**

**Menunggumu untuk menidurkanku lalu mengecup keningku disaat aku mengantuk karena sudah lelah menangis...**

**Aku itu... Egois ya?**

**Setelah aku berperilaku kejam padamu, aku malah memintamu kembali padaku...**

**Aku itu... Tak punya perasaan ya?**

**Setelah melontarkan kata-kata****_ yang mungkin_**** membuatmu sakit hati, aku malah mencintaimu...**

**Aku itu... sungguh pengecut ya?**

**Masa jujur kepada diriku sendiri saja aku tak bisa, sehingga kau yang harus menampung rasa sakit itu...**

**Aku itu... Benar-benar bodoh ya?**

**Karena aku sama sekali tak bisa mengingat masa lalu kita pada waktu yang tepat, Kau harus menyimpan rasa sakit itu...**

**Aku itu... Tidak berguna ya?**

**Mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya saja aku tak berani, hingga kau harus memberiku kesempatan kedua untuk memperjelas perasaanku padamu sebenarnya...**

**Kau Malam, aku Bintang...**

**Sebuah Bintang kecil yang butuh perlindungan...**

**Sebuah Bintang kecil yang amat menginginkan kasih sayang...**

**Sebuah Bintang kecil yang amat menyedihkan...**

**Sebuah Bintang kecil yang bahkan tak nampak sinarnya...**

**Kau tau kenapa sinarnya tak nampak?**

**Karena ia hidup diantara siang hari...**

**Dan karena itu, Ia membutuhkan Malam-nya...**

**Untuk dirinya sendiri...**

**Supaya ia tak sendirian lagi...**

**Agar ia bisa menunjukkan sinarnya...**

**Suatu saat, dan pasti, Kau akan mengerti betapa berharganya Sang Malam bagi Sang Bintang kecil...**

**Ya, Kau pasti akan mengerti jika kita berdua bersama...**

**Jadi, Fang, Maukah kau kembali?**

**Menjadi sosok yang selalu menemaniku...**

**Menjadi sosok yang akan menenagkanku...**

**Menjadi sosok yang dapat membuatku bahagia...**

_**Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang...**_

_**Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang...**_

_**Fang, Fang, Fang...**_

_**Fang, Fang...**_

_**Fang...**_

_**Percayakah kau padaku bahwa...**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

**_... Aku mencintaimu?_**

* * *

**Originated From A Chocolate**

**Disclaimer: **BoboiBoy (c) **Animonsta**

OFAC (Originated From A Chocolate) is **_Mine._**

**Pairing:** Fang** x** BoboiBoy.

**Rate: T**

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama** and other.**

**Warna: Slash, Shonen-ai, BL, BoyxBoy, OOC, Full of Gajeness, Typo, Tak sesuai EYD, No POWER! NO Fighting! No B. Malay, AU, And other.**

* * *

**_Chapter 10: _**_AKU MENCINTAIMU, FANG!_

**_Dont Like it? Please, Dont read!_**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali BoboiBoy sudah bengun dari alam mimpinya. Tetapi, tak sekalipun ia mengangkat kakinya untuk berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya. Ia hanya menetap kosong langit-langit indah dikamarnya, buatan kakeknya.

Ia tak bergerak sama sekali, hanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya dengan posisi terbaring diranjangnya, memikirkan tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Pukul 6 pagi, seharusnya ia bangun siang, menikmati tidurnya yang nyenyak tanpa harus bangun pagi-pagi dan bersiap untuk bersekolah, seharusnya seperti itu.

Tetapi hanya karena surat dari seseorang yang... Err-berharga baginya, ia berubah menjadi mayat hidup layaknya sekarang?

Ia bodoh atau apa? Membiarkan pujaan hatinya tersakiti karena dirinya sendiri yang mengaku seorang _straight?_ Baiklah, ia amat bodoh sepertinya.

_**"Jangan menangis..."**_

Kenapa suara dan kata-kata itu terngiang dibenaknya? Kenapa wajah dan sosok pemuda itu terlintas dipikirannya? Dan kenapa bisa pemuda itu tetap mencintainya disaat ia menyakiti pemuda itu?

Habis-habisan ia melontarkan kata-kata kejam nan sadis kearah pemuda itu bahkan didepan mata pemuda itu sendiri. Lalu? Apakah usahanya gagal? Untuk membuat pemuda itu benci padanya? Gagalkah?

_**"Aku **_**_rela dipukuli oleh kakak ku hanya karena berpacaran dengan mu asal kau terus berada disampingku dan bahagia bersama ku, BoboiBoy."_**

Kata-kata itu terdengar lagi, membuat matanya semakin menyendu.

Dia telah menyia-nyiakan apa yang telah Fang lakukan padanya. Dia telah menyia-nyiakan usaha Fang. Dan dia sama sekali merasa menjadi seseorang yang tak menghargai pengorbanan seeorang, seseorang paling brengsek didunia ini.

Terkadang, ia bingung, kenapa cinta Fang yang begitu tulus itu tertuju padanya? Padahal masih banyak yang lebih baik darinya bahkan lebih sempurna darinya.

"Kau bodoh, Fang..." Gumamnya dengan mata yang masih tetap menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya.

Tunggu, apa katanya? Bodoh? Bukankah ia yang bodoh karena menyia-nyiakan pemuda itu? Bukankah seharusnya ia mengatakan kata 'bodoh' untuk dirinya sendiri karena telat menyadari perasaannya sendiri?

_'Benar... Aku yang bodoh... haha,'_ Batinnya miris. Dengan tatapan mata yg masih kosong dan tertuju kearah langit-langit kamarnya, ia mengulum sebuah senyuman miris dan... err-hampa?

Jadi, yang seharusnya dipertanyakan disini adalah, Yakinkah ia bahwa ia **MASIH** mencintai pemuda bersurai _dark-purple_ tersebut?

Tetapi, jika jawabannya adalah ia masih mencintai pemuda itu, kenapa ia bersikap kasar pada pemuda bersurai _dark-purple_ tersebut? Bukankah seharusnya ia bersikap manis?

Ah, Ia tau kenapa ia berbicara kasar pada pemuda itu, karena ia tidak ingin disakiti kembali oleh pemuda itu, layaknya kejadian dimasa lalu, dan itu artinya ia masih trauma akan kejadian dimasa lalu.

Akan tetapi, Benarkah ia **Masih** mencintai pemuda beriris dark-purple tersebut?

Jika jawabannya adalah 'Ya', kenapa ia selalu bersikap jijik pada Fang yag mencintainya dengan tulusnya? Tidakkah itu artinya ia tak menghargai kehadiran pemuda beriris _dark-purple_ itu?

Iya, akhirnya ia tau alasan ia bersikap seperti itu. Karena ia hanya ingin menguji seberapa tulusnya pemuda beriris dark-purple itu padanya, walaupun ia tau bahwa ia menyakiti pemuda itu.

Ya, pasti karena itu...

Jadi, Apakah ia benar-benar masih mencintai, Fang? Apakah ia benar-benar mencintai pemuda itu?

Yakinkah ia?

BoboiBoy menutup matanya, mencoba untuk tidur dan membiarkan semuanya berjalan seiring dengan waktu berjalan. Tetapi,

"_**Kau ingin menyerah? Payah ah,"**_

Suara maupun sosok Fang terlintas dipikirannya, hingga ia kembali membuka matanya.

Ia... Harus apa, Sekarang?

Tanpa Fang yang biasanya akan menasihati BoboiBoy dengan panjang lebar.

Tanpa Fang yang biasanya akan mengatakan 'Tenang. Aku ada disini, disampingmu dan bersamamu meskipun kau mengambil keputusan yang amat fatal'.

Tanpa Fang yang biasanya akan memeluk BoboiBoy dan mengelus punggungnya agar ia dapat tenang kembali.

Tanpa Fang yang biasanya akan menyemangatinya dengan kata-kata arogan nan angkuh miliknya.

Tanpa Fang yang biasanya akan menghibur BoboiBoy dikala dirinya gundah.

Jadi, apakah aku akan sendirian jika aku mengambil keputusan yang salah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa yang ia lakukan? Beranjak dari ranjangnya yang empuk dan nyaman, berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri lalu memakai pakaian yang... err- terlalu rapi dari biasanya?

Jadi, ia lebih memilih untuk mengejar Fang karena ia yakin bahwa ia mencintai pemuda bersurai ungu tersebut?

Eh? Cinta? Sejak kapan? Ia rasa, Ia mengatakan 'benci', bukan cinta. Lalu? Kenapa ia ingin mengejar pemuda itu seakan ia tak rela pemuda itu pergi dari hidupnya, lagi?

BoboiBoy menatap refleksi dirinya dicermin dengan pandangan mata yang memacarkan kegelisahan, kebimbangan, dan keresahan. Ia... kenapa bisa serapi ini? Tidakkah ia terlalu melebih-lebihkan?

BoboiBoy pun menghela nafasnya dengan lelah. Lalu ia duduk dipinggiran ranjang dan menumpukkan wajahnya ditangan kanannya yang bertumpu pada lututnya. Wajahnya memancarkan kekosongan dipagi hari yang cerah ini, terlihat dari balik jendelanya.

Ia menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan hampa. Dapat ia lihat bahwa diluar sana banyak sekali pasangan atau keluarga yang berjalan-jalan pagi karena cuacanya yang bagus ini. Yakinkah ia harus keluar untuk mengejar Fang?

Bukankah ia mengatakan 'muak' pada pemuda tersebut? Lalu kenapa ia malah harus mengejar pemuda itu agar tak pergi dari negara ini? Bahkan sampai harus berpakaian serapi ini?

Lagi-lagi BoboiBoy menghela nafasnya, lelah. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, menenangkan pikirannya yang berkecamuk hebat karena memaksakan untuk mencari alasan yang logis untuknya mengejar Fang.

Karena Fang adalah rivalnya kah ia harus mengejar pemuda itu sampai bandara? Ia tak yakin.

Karena Fang adalah seseorang yang selalu bersamanya dan menasihatinya -hingga ia anggap menjadi kakak lelakinya- kah, ia harus mengejar pemuda arogan itu? Sepertinya.

Atau karena... Mulai ada perubahan rasa didadanya terhadap Fang? Dari benci sampai ke cinta? Ukh, itu _lebay._

"Argh!" BoboiBoy mengacak-acak surainya yang belum ia tutupi dengan topi kesayangannya. Jadi, masa depannya ada ditangannya. Jika ia memilih untuk mengejar Fang sampai kebandara dan mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya pada Fang, ada kemungkinan ia akan bahagia.

Tetapi, Jika ia tidak datang kebandara dan asyik-asyikkan dikamar, ataupun datang kebandara hanya untuk mengucapkan kata 'Selamat Tinggal', dapat dipastikan ia akan menjadi gila dalam sekejap.

BoboiBoy memandang langit diluar. Cerah, sama sekali tak gelap dan diliputi oleh cahaya kebahagiaan yang mungkin tak terlalu nampak dimata orang-orang. Padahalkan, ia lebih memilih untuk hujan agar Fang tidak jadi berangkat dan dirinya tetap berada dirumah.

Ia kembali menghela nafasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah ia, duduk didepan meja makan dengan tangan yang memegang sendok makan meskipun tak ia gunakan untuk memasukkan makanannya dan malah mengaduk-aduknya.

Kakek Aba hanya mengernyit heran ketika mendapati sikap aneh yang tak biasa dari sang cucu terlihat tak bersemangat sama sekali. Lalu ia menepuk bahu cucunya itu, "Kau kenapa?"

BoboiBoy hanya melirik malas kakeknya, "Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya, malas.

Kakek Aba menatap BoboiBoy sebentar sebelum angkat bahu dengan acuh, "Kalau kau ada apa-apa, Kakek ada dikedai." Ucapnya sembari berjalan kearah pintu untuk keluar.

BoboiBoy menatap kosong makanannya. Ia yang sedari tadi menumpukkan kepalanya ditelapak tangan kanannya yang ditumpukkan diatas meja makan dihadapannya hanya dapat berdiam diri tanpa mengubah posisinya.

Tak lama, ia menghela nafasnya dan melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pagi. Kenapa waktu begitu cepat berjalan? Padahal ia bangun jam 06.00 pagi tadi. Hanya ada waktu satu jam sebelum Fang benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Ia berpikir kembali.

Ia mencintai Fang kah?

Apakah benar Fang akan benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus nanti?

Apakah benar Fang takkan mengkhinatinya maupun meninggalkannya nanti?

Bukan apa-apa, tetapi ia sudah trauma akan masa lalu itu. Ia sudah lelah menangis untuk kepergian seseorang. Ia sudah lelah untuk melupakan seseorang dengan _fake smile_-nya.

_'Fang, kau benar-benar membuatku gila!'_ Jerit BoboiBoy dalam batinnya. Lalu BoboiBoy memakan makanannya sembari sesekali melirik jam tangannya seakan ia akan masuk dalam jurang jika ia melewatkan setiap detik maupun menit dari jam tangannya.

* * *

Fang menatap jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 08.30 pagi. Setengah jam lagi ia akan pergi dari negara Malaysia, jika sang pujaan hati tak datang kebandara dengan tepat waktu.

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi cafe yang berada didekat bandara itu. Lalu ia mengambil _gadget_-nya disaku celananya. Kemudian ia membuka _E-mail_ yang masuk kedalam _Inbox_-nya.

_**From: Kak Reo.**_

_**To: Fang.**_

_Well, bagaimana? Apakah pujaan hatimu sudah sampai? Aku rasa keberangkatan mu sebentar lagi kan? Jika pujaan hatimu itu tak datang, jangan memohon padanya untuk datang maupun menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Kau sudah janji padaku bahwa kau takkan bersikap seakan kau manusia rendahan! Be a Gentle, Fang!_

Fang mendengus ketika membaca pesan dari kakaknya itu. Lagipula, untuk apa ia memohon-mohon pada BoboiBoy sedangkan ia saja sudah bilang bahwa ia akan pergi jika tak ada lagi sesuatu yang ditujunya disini.

Lalu jemarinya mengetik sesuatu untuk membalas _E-mail_ dari kakaknya.

_**From: Fang.**_

_**To: Kak Reo.**_

_Sejauh ini aku belum menemukan sosoknya, mungkin dia memang tak mencintaiku, sesuai dengan perkataanmu. Dan juga, apa-apaan perkataan itu? Memalukan. Aku kan sudah bilang bahwa aku takkan berperilaku seperti itu jika memang BoboiBoy tak mencintaiku._

Fang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kerumunan orang-orang. Ia sama sekali tak menemukan puncak kepala dengan topi yang aneh dikerumunan itu. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya, resah. Ia akan patah hati lagi, huh?

Ia pun hanya mampu menghela nafasnya dan meminum minumannya. Makanan yang ia pesan telah habis sedari tadi. Ia melirik jam tangannya kembali. Sekali lagi, ia mendecakkan lidahnya ketika mengetahui bahwa sekarang pukul 08.49.

Jika BoboiBoy tak juga sampai disini selama 11 menit, bisa dipastikan ia akan langsung pergi dengan perasaan kecewa.

Fang membuka _E-mail_ yang baru masuk ke _Inbox_-nya

_**From: Kak Reo**_

_**To: Fang.**_

_Baguslah..._

_Tetapi, kuharap kau kuat dan tidak menangis ketika tau bahwa pujaan hatimu tak datang dan tak mengatakan kata cinta padamu._

Fang tersenyum miris. Mana mungkin ia bisa menangis sementara ia benar-benar sudah lelah akan perasaan sakit hatinya yang terus menghujam syaraf-syaraf ditubuhnya?

Jemari-jemarinya kembali mengetik sesuatu untuk membalas E-mail kakaknya.

_**From: Fang.**_

_**To: Kak Reo.**_

_Kau kira aku anak perempuan yang labil, hah?!_

Ia pun meminum minumannya hingga habis dan menatap keluar jendela yang berada disampingnya.

Ia sungguh berharap, bahwa malaikat kecillnya akan datang dan memberinya sedikit harapan untuk berbahagia dimasa depan nanti.

_'Ya, aku sangat berharap akan hal itu...'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya BoboiBoy sudah berada didekat pintu cafe yang sedang Fang masuki saat ini. Tetapi, entah kenapa, tubuhnya langsung kaku tak bergerak bagaikan patung. Bukankah ia sudah siap untuk menyatakan cintanya?

Lalu? Kenapa ia hanya berdiam diri disini? Seharusnya ia berjalan kearah pemuda itu dan menepuk bahu pemuda yang sedang menatap jendela itu lalu mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai pemuda itu.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, gelisah. Sebentar lagi keberangkatan Fang dan jika ia tak mencegah Fang saat itu juga, ia akan kehilangan orang yang amat berharga baginya itu.

Pemuda yang sedang berdiri diam sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya itu melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 08.55. Lima menit lagi akan ada pengumuman tentang keberangkatan pesawat Fang. Dan dapat ia lihat Fang memasang raut wajah kecewanya, sekaligus kehilangannya.

Ia dapat melihat bahwa Fang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya setelah sebelumnya membayar makanan dan minuman yang dipesannya dikasir. Lalu pemuda bersurai ungu itu melangkah kearah tempatnya berada, karena ihanya itu jalan satu-satunya untuk masuk dan keluar dari cafe tersebut.

BoboiBoy tetap diam ditempat. Ia yang berada ditengah-tengah pintu itu pasti bisa ditabrak tetapi ia tetap diam sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

**BRUK**

Sehingga ia benar-benar ditabrak oleh seseorang, membuat tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh. Dengan sedikit meringis, entah karena sakit atau malu, ia bangkit dan mencoba untuk menjauh ketika tau bahwa orang yang menabraknya itu adalah orang yang ditujunya disini.

Tetapi, tangannya digenggam, membuatnya tak bisa kemana-mana. Ia merutuk dalam hati.

"BoboiBoy?" Tanya Fang, memastikan. Hatinnya berdegup senang ketikatau bahwa malaikat kecilnya datang.

Ia membalikkan tubuh mungil itu kearahnya dan sedikit menaikkan dagu BoboiBoy agar ia bisa memastikan bahwa pemuda mungil itu adalah pujaan hatinya. Tetapi tidak bisa ketika pemuda mungil dihadapannya sama sekali tak ingin menunjukkan wajahnya.

Jadi, ia perkirakan bahwa pemuda mungil itu bukanlah BoboiBoy dan pemuda mungil dihadapannya marah karena ia tabrak sehingga peuda mungil itu menunduk begitu dalam.

Fang melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pemuda mungil itu. Ia baru sadar bahwa pemuda itu tak memakai topi seperti BoboiBoy yang biasanya. Ia sedikit membungkuk kearah poemuda itu sembari menggumamkan, "M-maaf... Saya tidak sengaja..."

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, menatap pemuda yang masih menundukkan kepalanya sebentardan ia akan pergi dari sana jika saja tangannya tak digenggam oleh tangan yang lebih mungil dari tangannya.

Fang menoleh kearah genggaman tangan pemuda itu sebelum menoleh kearah sang pemilik tangan yang masih menundukan kepalanya, "Maaf?"

"...you... Fang..." Bisik pemuda itu dengan wajah yang dihiasi semburat merah dipipinya, walaupun Fang tak bisa melihatnya.

Fang mengerjapkan matanya, "Bisa diulangi?"

"...ve... you, Fang..." bisik pemuda itu lagi dengan wajah yang dihiasi semburat merah yang makin nyata.

Fang mengernyitkan keningnya, "Maaf, saya tidak dengar. Bisakah anda ulangi sekali lagi? Dengan suara yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya."

Pemuda itu baru akan membuka mulutnya kembali jika saja pengumuman tentang keberangkatan pesawat ke England tidak terdengar.

Fang sedikit panik, "Maaf, saya harus pergi... Bisa lepaskan, tuan?"

Tetapi genggaman tangan pemuda mungil itu tak terlepas dan malah mengerat, Membuat Fang geram dan akhirnya menyentak tangan itu hingga genggaman tangannya terlepas lalu ia berlari kecil untuk menjauh ketika pengumuman kedua mulai terdengar kembali.

"_I LOVE YOU, FANG!"_

Sayangnya, teriakan itu membuat dirinya membeku.

BoboiBoy menatap punggung Fang yang hanya diam. Teriakannya tadi mengundang perhatian seluruh orang disekitarnya, membuat wajahnya merah seketika.

Fang menoleh kearah BoboiBoy ketika kesadarnnya telah sepenuhnya terkumpul.

Dengan berlari ia menerjang tubuh mungil itu, membuat tubuh yang sedang didekap erat olehnya kehilangan keseimbangan karena perbedaan berat diantara keduanya.

"Ugh, menyingkir, Fang! Kau itu berat tau!" Ucap BoboiBoy dengan wajah memerah sembari mencoba untuk mendorong Fang.

Fang bangkit dari tubuh BoboiBoy. BoboiBoy pun berdiri dan yang membuat matanya membulat adalah bibirnya yang dikecup oleh Fang ketika semua orang masih menatap mereka.

"FAAAAANG!" Teriak BoboiBoy, marah sekaligus malu, sembari mengejar Fang yang berlari keluar bandara seraya tertawa kecil ketika tau bahwa pemuda mungil itu malu.

BoboiBoy tersenyum senang ketika tau bahwa ia akan selalu bersama Fang-nya.

_**Fang, aku berharap kau akan bersamaku untuk selamanya...**_

**~Finish~**

* * *

**Omake**

Setelah adegan kejar-kejaran itu, mereka berjalan kearah stasiun kereta dan menunggu kereta yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke Pulau Rintis, tempat dimana rumah mereka berada. Hingga akhirnya, kereta itu datang dan mereka berdua pun segera

Mereka berdua tengah duduk berdampingan didalam kereta itu. Fang dengan sengaja merangkul bahu pemuda mungil disampingnya. Lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga pemuda mungil itu.

"Jadi, karena kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu, Maukan kau menjadi kekasihku?" Bisik Fang, sedikit memberikan tiupan ditelinga BoboiBoy.

BoboiBoy bergidik ketika merasakan tiupan itu. Wajahnya memerah seketika ketika tau bahwa yang memberikan tiupan ditelinganya itu adalah Fang. Dengan malu-malu, ia menganggukan kepalanya.

Melihat reaksi yang menurut Fang menggemaskan itu, ia merangkul BoboiBoy dengan erat dan menggesekan hidungnya dipipi merah BoboiBoy.

"Manisnya kekasihku~" Goda Fang sembari mengecup kedua pipi merah kekasih barunya itu dengan gemas. Para pasangan yang ada didalam kereta yang sama dengan mereka hanya menatap iri mereka yang begitu mesra. Sedangkan para Fujodanshi yang ada disitu hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum sembari memphoto adegan romantis mereka.

"Ugh... Kau menarik perhatian orang-orang karena kelakuanmu tau..." Ucap BoboiBoy sembari menundukkan kepalanya, malu. Fang hanya terkekeh pelan dan menarik kepala BoboiBoy untuk menyandar dibahu kanannya.

BoboiBoy hanya diam dan mengikuti isyarat Fang untuk menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kokoh milik Fang. Tak lama, akhirnya ia terlelap.

Fang tersenyum dan mengelus kepala BoboiBoy yang sedang terlelap dibahunya itu.

_**Akhirnya,** **kau** **menjadi** **milikku kembali,**_ _**BoboiBoy...**_

**END**

* * *

Aoi: Akhirnya~ Selesai juga~

Seiyuu: Kau biasanya mampir kedunia fb. *tetep baca buku*

Aoi: Males ah~ kadang sepi sih.

Seiyuu: Hmm... Kan ada pacarmu.

Aoi: Entahlah... rasanya dia menjauhiku.

Seiyuu: Ya sudahlah...

Aoi and Seiyuu: *natap para readers* Akhir kata...

_**Review, Please~~~ *3*)/**_


End file.
